Deux âmes entre la Haine et l'Amour
by Morghana
Summary: Sirius et Severus se haïssent, mais est ce bien le cas ? Alors que Severus vient de tuer Dumbledore, de mystérieuses personnes délivrent Sirius du Voile. Les deux ennemis se retrouvent bien malgré eux. Leurs sentiments changerons t il après ces épreuves ?
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà une nouvelle fic ! Donc, rien n'est à moi blabla, JK Rowling blabla... Tout le monde connaît le refrain. _

_**AVERTISSEMENT :**** Ceci est un Slash Sirius/Severus. Donc homophobes s'abstenir ou pas. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez après tout. **_

_**Voilà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre I : Réflexions sur le passé

L'Auror referma brutalement la lourde grille derrière Sirius Black. L'esprit ailleurs, le jeune homme promena ses yeux gris argent sur la minuscule cellule qui était à présent sa demeure, sa dernière demeure. Il était condamné à perpétuité. A à peine vingt-un ans. Une vie gâchée. Il l'avait mérité. Il avait conduit James et Lily à la mort et il n'avait même pas réussit à les venger. Pettigrow s'était échappé.

Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine lorsqu'un Détraqueur passa devant sa cellule.

Il avait mérité d'être ici. Tout était de sa faute. James et Lily morts, Harry orphelin, et Remus... Il l'avait soupçonné d'être le traître. Quel idiot il avait été ! Maintenant, le loup-garou se retrouvait seul face à sa malédiction. Sirius espérait que Dumbledore s'occuperait de lui ; même si cela ne remplacerait jamais la perte de ses amis.

« Remus, je suis désolé »

La culpabilité pesa plus lourdement sur ses épaules. En quelques jours, il avait tout perdu et il n'était pas le seul. Remus avait perdu ses amis, James et Lily avaient perdus la vie, Harry sa famille. Tout cela, tous ces malheurs à cause de lui, Sirius Black.

Plus il se remémorait sa vie, plus il se rendit compte que sa place était ici.

Sa tête lui tourna, il vacilla, il se laissa tomber à terre, il éclata en sanglots, des pleurs accompagnés de rires. A peine arrivé à Azkaban, il était fou. Réflexion faite, il était déjà fou avant, les Détraqueurs n'y étaient pour rien. C'était de famille. Sa folie lui venait de cette maudite famille. Il avait tellement essayé de la fuir, de l'oublier, de la bannir de sa vie, de son âme. Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas leur ressembler, il était devenu un Black ; avec des idéaux différents certes, mais un Black tout de même. Il était aussi fou et sadique qu'eux quand il y réfléchissait. Il se savait fou, James et Remus le lui avaient souvent répété. Mais sadique, avec certaines personnes, oui, s'il les détestait, voir haïssait, il le devenait.

Quand il était petit, il s'était amusé avec sa cousine haïe, Bellatrix, à lui faire le plus mal possible et vice-versa. Elle avait toujours gagné, mais il aimait la voir souffrir presque autant que lui. A Poudlard, tous ceux qui avaient déplus aux Maraudeurs l'avaient payé très cher. Humiliations, mauvaises farces, terreurs, moqueries. Leur souffre-douleur préféré avait été Severus Rogue.

La souffrance surtout psychologique du frêle adolescent lui avait donné du plaisir. Des fois, lorsque James et lui avaient été trop loin – comme à la fin de leur cinquième année – Rogue avait laissé échappé quelques larmes. Sirius avait adoré ces moment, malheureusement pour lui assez rares. Rogue avait toujours eu beaucoup de fierté et n'avait jamais pu supporté montré ses sentiments. Pour le faire craquer il avait fallu vraiment poussé et c'était ce que Sirius avait fait ; notamment quand il avait essayé de le tuer en l'envoyant à Remus un soir de pleine lune.

Comme il, avait haï, haïssait encore, ce garçon. Au point de le torturer psychologiquement, de l'humilier en public gratuitement, pour son seul plaisir ; ce qui avait poussé Rogue a devenir anorexique et quelques fois à se mutiler ; sans que Sirius le sache. Le faire souffrir avait été comme un besoin, étrangement, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit.

Plus il y pensait, plus Sirius était dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait fallu qu'il soit à Azkaban pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait pu être abjecte. Il ne méritait pas l'amitié des Potter ni celle de Remus. Il était un monstre, comme ses parents. Il s'était cru différent sous prétexte qu'il avait été à Gryffondor.

Les visages de ses amis dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa vue se brouilla. Il sentait qu'il perdait lentement connaissance. Au milieu de ces figures aimées apparurent deux grands yeux noirs. Le plus beau noir qu'il ait jamais vu. Ces yeux étaient si sombres, si profonds, si tristes, si uniques. Il s'évanouit sans savoir d'où sortait ce sublime regard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus Rogue était assit au bord du lac de Poudlard. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'horizon.

La veille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparut. Mais pas seul. Un de ses plus grands ennemis était mort aussi avec sa femme. James Potter.

Severus avait profondément haï Potter, autant que son acolyte Sirius Black. Et pourtant, sa mort prématurée ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort. Étrange. Malgré sa haine, il se sentait désolé pour Potter. Une mort aussi cruelle à un si jeune âge, il ne lui avait jamais souhaitait cela. Ni pour sa femme, Lily. Elle avait toujours été très douce et avenante avec lui, alors que tout le monde le détestait. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Aujourd'hui c'était Sirius Black que le destin avait frappé. Le jeune homme avait été arrêté pour meurtre et trahison. Il était condamné à vie à Azkaban.

Severus n'en ressentit là non plus aucune félicité. Il avait beau se dire « il l'a mérité, il l'a mérité », il ressentait comme un vide en lui. Pourtant, il haïssait Black et il avait d'excellentes raisons pour cela. Quand il était élève, Black avait de sa vie un enfer. Déjà avant Poudlard, sa vie était horrible.

Orphelin de naissance, il avait été élevé par son grand-père maternel, Brigantius Prince. Cet homme le haïssait cordialement parce qu'il était de sang-mêlé. Brigantius n'avait jamais hésité à battre et à rabaisser son petit-fils. Il avait privé Severus de son enfance en le faisant travailler et étudier sans relâche. Il lui avait apprit à ne jamais montré ses sentiments, à n'accorder sa confiance à personne. Il lui avait enseigné également à se battre et à se défendre. En d'autres termes, à tuer et à survivre. Il lui avait apprit à haïr. Brigantius Prince, apothicaire de grand talent, avait fait de Severus Rogue ce qu'il était, ne lui accordant aucun moment de tendresse, le privant d'amour et de bonheur.

Severus n'avait jamais reçu d'amour. A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, ou du moins il n'avait eu qu'un seul ami. Et, ironie du sort, cet ami n'était autre que le frère de son pire ennemi : Regulus Black.

Regulus avait deux ans de moins que lui. Mais son éducation ne lui avait pas permit de donner autant d'affection, ou du moins le montrer, que Severus avait besoin. De plus Regulus avait été très apprécié dans sa classe et avait eu beaucoup d'amis. Severus avait donc été très souvent seul. Seul face à une école hostile. Un monde qui lui était hostile.

Plus les années s'étaient écoulées, plus Severus avait de moins en moins supporté leur haine. Il avait voulu disparaître, s'effacer. Ce désir d'effacement l'avait rendu anorexique. Plus il s'était privé de nourriture moins les autres élèves l'avaient remarqué, en tous cas de son point de vue. Quant à la souffrance morale, il avait voulu l'extérioriser, la voir le quitter, enfin. Pour cela, il s'était mutilé. Lorsqu'il avait souffert de ses blessures physique, il avait oublié les morales. Il avait l'impression d'en être libéré. Mais elles étaient toujours revenues. Il avait toujours combattu le mal par le mal. Malgré tous les efforts de Regulus pour l'en empêcher.

Cette autodestruction avait continué quand il était au service de Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Severus souffrait encore. Quand il avait eu vingt ans, Voldemort lui avait menti une fois de trop. Severus n'avait pas voulu tuer des enfants, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait emprisonner et torturer pour le punir. Quand il avait été enfin délivré, Severus était allé demander de l'aide à Dumbledore.

Au grand étonnement de Severus, le vieux directeur avait toujours été d'une grande gentillesse à son égard et ce depuis sa première année. Severus se souvint encore ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit quand il avait quitté l'école : « Sachez, mon garçon, que ma porte vous serra toujours ouverte. Et quelque soit les circonstances, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venir en aide. ». Et contrairement à Voldemort, il avait tenu sa promesse. A peine s'était-il présenté sur le seuil de Poudlard, blessé et affaiblit, que Dumbledore l'avait prit sous son aile et l'avait soigné. Pour l'en remercier, Severus s'était mit à son service comme espion. Cela avait été à ce moment qu'il avait apprit la mort de Regulus. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Son seul ami. Cette perte l'avait d'autant plus poussé à devenir espion. Il avait voulu que Voldemort payât pour ce crime en plus des autres.

A présent, le mage noir avait disparu. Severus était professeur de potion. Il travaillait pour Dumbledore, son mentor, son protecteur, son père de coeur. Severus n'avait jamais eu de père, Dumbledore l'aimait comme un fils et il représentait pour Severus ce qu'un père devait être. Grâce au soutient et à la profonde affection que lui portait Dumbledore, Severus avait cessé l'automutilation et avait recommencé à se nourrir. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Severus espérait enfin obtenir ce bonheur qu'il recherchait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Severus se releva lentement et se dirigea silencieusement vers le château. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé la fin de la guerre, mais il était enfin débarrassé de ses fantômes. De tous ses fantômes. Mais cette impression de manque, de vide, le poursuivait encore alors qu'il s'avançait vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre. J'ignore quand je mettrais le troisième. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Bonne lecture !_ Chapitre II : La Résurrection de Sirius

Environs seize années s'étaient écoulées et bien des choses s'étaient passées.

Entre temps, Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban et avait vécu en homme traqué pendant presque quatre ans.

De son côté, Severus avait vécu les années les plus paisibles de sa vie en tant que simple professeur. Mais il n'était pas heureux pour autant. Il avait l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus éprouvé autre sentiment que la haine depuis des années.

Durant la fuite de Sirius, ils s'étaient recroisés. Ces rencontres n'avaient été faites que de rancoeurs et de mauvais souvenirs. Tant de haine s'était installée entre eux ; si bien qu'une fois ils avaient failli se battre mais s'étaient arrêtés à temps.

Au cours d'un duel face à sa cousine Bellatrix, Sirius avait encore échoué et avait disparu derrière le voile dans la Chambre de la Mort. Aux yeux des autres sorciers, il était considéré comme mort, bien que son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Un an après, cela avait été au tour de Severus, mais dans le sens contraire. Il avait tué son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. C'était à son tour d'être en fuite.

A croire que le destin faisait tout pour les séparer. Mais tout cela n'était que le début. Car la décision du destin était tout autre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il avait mal. Il souffrait le martyr. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait tant il souffrait. C'était insupportable. Il aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Si c'était cela la mort, Sirius ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire. Azkaban était le paradis à côté de cette torture.

Au début sa situation n'avait rien d'enviable déjà mais elle n'était pas ainsi. Quand il avait reçut le sort de Bellatrix, il avait perdu conscience, du moins lui semblait-il. Ensuite, quand il s'était réveillé, tout était noir autour de lui, vide, comme le néant. Il lui avait semblé que c'était cela la mort. Puis, combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Deux minutes ? Un an ? Un siècle ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que soudain, venue de nulle part, une forte lumière blanche s'était abattue sur lui. Ensuite, depuis, tout n'était que douleur. Il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps la notion du temps.

Sirius avait l'impression qu'on le tirait. La douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Le sorcier tenta de résister. Cause perdue. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout s'arrête, perdre connaissance ou mourir – en admettant qu'il ne l'était pas encore même s'il avait de sérieux doutes.

Mais pouvait-on autant souffrir si on était mort ? L'esprit pouvait-il ressentir tant de torture ; car quand on est mort on n'a plus de corps logiquement ?

Un espoir se mit à germer dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur. Et s'il n'était pas mort ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il pouvait avoir mal.

La lumière l'entraîna vers sa source. Où l'emmenait-elle ? Plus il avançait plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Vu comment il souffrait ça ne lui disait rien de continuer. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de résister, de retourner en arrière. Mais la lumière semblait ne même pas ressentir ses efforts et l'attirait inlassablement là où elle voulait l'emmener.

A travers la douleur de plus en plus grande, Sirius sentit un tissus caresser sa peau. Avait-il rêver ?

A présent, il était dans la lumière. Elle l'entourerait de toute part. La douleur était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient en feu, qu'ils se déchiraient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps se tordit, se débattit comme s'il espérait échapper à la souffrance.

Des voix se firent entendre autour de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à les comprendre. Il sentit une dizaine de mains l'agripper. Apparemment, on essayait de le plaquer contre le sol.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit un sol, dur et froid, sur sa peau. Il était allongé à même le sol.

Il se débattait de toutes ses forces mais les mains le retenaient bien.

Dans un ultime effort, il ouvrit les paupières. Il fut aussitôt éblouit. Après quelques minutes, il réussit à distinguer de vagues silhouettes sombres au dessus de lui. Tout était flou.

Les voix s'intensifièrent. On criait à présent.

Les mains resserrent leur prise sur son corps douloureux. Un long hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se débattit encore plus. D'une de ses mains, il tenta de se raccrocher à la silhouette la plus proche. Rapidement et brutalement, elle l'en empêcha en le frappant. Au passage, Sirius la griffa. Où il ne saurait le dire. La silhouette poussa un cri suraiguë.

Tout s'embrouillait.

La vision de Sirius baissa rapidement et s'éteint. Toute sensation de douleur disparut. Les voix ne firent plus entendre. Sirius avait perdu connaissance. Lentement, il bascula dans un nouveau monde fait de ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un froid immense lui transperça la peau. Ses vêtements étaient humides, collés sur sa peau. Sirius frissonna. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait un abominable mal de tête. Toujours allongé sur le sol, il remarqua qu'il était à l'extérieur. Il y avait de l'herbe autour de lui. De l'herbe humide de rosée. Il tourna la tête vers le ciel. Il était gris, presque noir. Sirius s'appuya sur ses coudes et se redressa avec précaution. Son corps était encore douloureux. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était au coeur d'une plaine. Un épais brouillard s'étendait au dessus, masquant l'horizon. Où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-on emmené ici ? Était-ce les silhouette qui l'avaient tenus qui l'avaient abandonné dans cet endroit froid et désert ? Tout était possible. Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'après son évanouissement. D'ailleurs, pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il se leva, ses jambes tremblantes sous son poids. Après avoir failli de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois, il réussit à marcher sans problème. Ne sachant pas où aller, il prit une direction quelconque et se mit en route. Plusieurs minutes de marches s'écoulèrent. Le paysage ne changeait pas. Sirius avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. On l'avait vraiment abandonné au milieu de rien ! Et en plus avec ce fichu brouillard, il voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds !

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marches vaines, il se laissa tomber à terre, les pieds douloureux.

Il avait faim, il soif, il était fatigué, il avait mal partout et le temps était froid et grisâtre. C'était une charmante journée !

Lorsque ses pieds cessèrent enfin de le tirailler, il se remit en marche. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

A un moment, à bout de force, il tomba à terre. La tête lui tournait, des points blancs envahissaient son champ de vision. Il avait besoin de repos et de se nourrir. N'ayant rien à manger sous la main, il fit avec et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, rien n'avait changé.

A la fin de la journée, il arriva à l'orée d'un bois. Une petite rivière coulait à côté. Il put enfin boire et il ne s'en priva pas. Il s'endormit non loin de là en espérant rencontrer enfin la civilisation le lendemain. Il eut tord de faire ce voeu.

Dans un demi-sommeil, il sentit quelque chose de pointu le toucher. Malgré la fatigue, il ouvrit les yeux. Deux hommes solidement bâtis lui faisaient face. Ils étaient vêtus de loques et leur regard avait une lueur bestiale. Ils avaient chacun une lance grossièrement taillée.

«Des loup-garous » pensa Sirius.

Qui es-tu ? Grogna celui de droite.

Sirius hésita. Les loup-garous s'étaient alliés à Voldemort. Une des lances s'appuya douloureusement sur son flan. Cette fois, il dut répondre.

Sirius Black.

Les loup-garous éclatèrent de rire.

Ouais c'est ça ! Et moi c'est Albus Dumbledore !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Quand on avait une lance sur le flan, une autre sur la jugulaire et aucune arme, on apprenait vite à se taire.

A ce moment, un loup-garou apparut. Sirius le reconnu tout de suite.

« Greyback ! »

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda le nouveau venu.

On a trouvé un intrus.

Greyback repoussa l'un de ses deux acolytes et regarda Sirius. Le sorcier vit l'hybride pâlir. Les lèvres du lycanthrope bougèrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Puis finalement :

Toi ? Tu es vivant ?

Apparemment, répondit calmement Sirius.

Co... Comment ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Reprenant contenance, Greyback se tourna vers les deux autres et ordonna :

Attachez-le ! On l'emmène au Maître.


	3. Chapter 3

_Des reviews, je vous en supplie ! _

**Chapitre III : Prisonnier **

Les mains liées derrière le dos, Sirius fut violemment empoigné par les deux sous-fifres de Greyback. Ils allaient utiliser le transplanage d'escorte pour aller au QG de Voldemort. La sensation désagréable du transplanage se fit sentir puis se dissipa.

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient apparemment dans un château de style gothique. Le corridor, bien que légèrement étroit, était d'une hauteur spectaculaire. Les murs étaient en pierres sombres. Le lieu dégageait lui-même une aura de ténébreuse. Un sombre château immense et glacé, il n'y avait pas mieux pour un mage noir et ses serviteurs.

Greyback poussa Sirius entre les omoplates, l'arrachant à sa contemplation, et le traîna à travers moult couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte d'ébène qui semblait donner sur une ancienne salle du trône.

Sirius sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Voldemort et avait espéré ne jamais le rencontrer.

Greyback leva le poing et frappa deux coups secs. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Mangemort dévisagea brièvement Greyback puis son regard tomba sur Sirius. On ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais en voyant le bref bond qu'il fit et en entendant le cri qu'il étouffa, on devinait qu'il était très surpris.

-Préviens le Maître, lui ordonna Greyback.

Le Mangemort ne lui fit pas répéter deux fois et retourna rapidement à l'intérieur après avoir refermer la porte.

Vu les réactions qu'il avait engendrées jusqu'ici, Sirius devina que tout le monde le croyait mort. Mais cela ne lui disait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté coincé derrière ce maudit voile. Au moment où il allait poser la question à Greyback, trois Mangemorts, cette fois, apparurent et leur firent signe d'entrer.

Sirius, fortement encadré – trois loups-garous, trois Mangemorts – pénétra dans l'impressionnante salle. Elle était démesurée, à l'image de l'orgueil de Voldemort. Aussi haute que large, telle une cathédrale, de chaque côté trois fenêtres hautes comme la salle se faisaient face afin d'apporter un peu de clarté.

Sirius leva les yeux et promena son regard sur les Mangemorts présents. Parmi eux, Bellatrix s'était figée, les yeux écarquillés, aussi pâle que la mort. À cette vision, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui lancer :

-Et bien, qui y-a-t-il, Bella ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un revenant.

-Si j'étais toi, Black, je plaisanterais moins, lui reprocha doucement une voix glacée.

Sirius se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Lord Voldemort lui faisait face, entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Sirius aussi calmement que possible. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est vital.

-Alors, comme ça tu as survécu au voile ?

-Il y a des chances que oui, sinon je ne serais pas là.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Vous allez rire : j'en sais rien.

Mais Voldemort ne riait pas.

-As-tu prit contact avec l'Ordre depuis ton retour ?

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais mon portable ne captait pas et vos amis m'ont rattrapé avant.

Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient échangé des regards intrigués en entendant « portable », mais la plupart n'avait pas réagit. Dont, Voldemort qui se contenta d'un vague « Je vois ».

Au moins ça avait des avantages d'avoir été ami avec Lily : maintenant il savait plus de choses que les Mangemorts. Il plaisantait mais en réalité, il mourait de peur et disait que finalement sa « résurrection » n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres vrillèrent sur ceux gris de son prisonnier. Un instant de silence se fit dans l'assemblée, puis...

-Il ne sait rien d'autre, déclara Voldemort. Emmenez-le aux cachots !

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Bellatrix ne disait rien qui vaille à Sirius. On l'emmenait dans les cachots de Voldemort, la prison personnelle de Voldemort en somme. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour !

Le trajet, beaucoup trop rapide au goût de Sirius, se fit sans un mot. Ce fut également dans le silence le plus complet que les Mangemorts le jetèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule qui sentait le sang et la mort. Sirius s'écroula douloureusement sur le sol. Le temps qu'il se relève et se retourne, la grille s'était déjà refermée. Pour la deuxième fois au cour de sa vie, il était prisonnier.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Comme lorsqu'il était à Azkaban, le temps semblait s'écouler différemment. Il ne manquait plus que les Détraqueurs.

Sa cellule ne comportait aucun meuble. À Azkaban, au moins, il avait eu une couchette. Là, il devait se contenter des pavés inégaux aux rebords tranchants, teintés à plusieurs endroits de sang. Un frisson lui parcourra la nuque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que bientôt son propre sang viendrait se mêler à celui des anciens prisonniers. Dans le silence parfois, il lui semblait entendre une respiration proche, souvent haletante ou sifflante. Pourtant, il était seul. Ou alors était-ce un garde caché dans l'ombre ou un autre prisonnier dans une autre cellule ? Peut-être rêvait-il ? Il ne l'entendait jamais distinctement.

La faim et la soif le tiraillaient. Ses forces l'abandonnaient progressivement. Sa situation devenait insupportable. Mais ce n'était que le début.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La respiration ! Là, si proche, anormalement sifflante, comme si la personne souffrait atrocement, voire était à l'agonie. Un garde n'aurait pas respiré ainsi. Un autre prisonnier était là, dans la cellule voisine de la sienne, celle de gauche. Il en était certain à présent.

Sirius se précipita contre le mur et pressa son oreille dessus. Puis il demanda :

-Y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ?

Un faible gémissement lui parvint.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Reprit Sirius.

Un claquement sec, celui de la porte donnant sur les cachots, le tira de sa « conversation » avec son voisin. Celui-ci poussa un léger petit cri plaintif et, vu le bruit, eut mouvement brusque. Sirius se releva. Des petits points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il s'accrocha au mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dissipent. Il était déjà sujet aux vertiges, c'était mal parti.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Apparemment, ils étaient deux. Ils avaient de la visite. Deux personnes s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule de Sirius : Voldemort et Bellatrix. Sirius lâcha le mur, se redressa et fit face au deux mages noirs.

Voldemort ouvrit la grille et entra, suivit de Bellatrix qui ferma derrière elle.

-Alors, Black, comment se passe ton séjour ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas très satisfait des services de l'hôtel : pas de fenêtre, pas de lit, c'est sale et il n'y a aucun room-service.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils commenceront demain.

-Il était temps ! C'est pas que je me plaigne, mais j'ai un petit creux, moi !

-Très bien. Mais, pour le moment, nous allons... Comment dire ? Discuter.

Sirius se tut. Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Bellatrix, elle, semblait très impatiente.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant et la pointa vers Sirius. Une douleur fulgurante se répandit dans tout son corps. Sous le choc, il tomba à terre. Sirius mordait son poing si fort que du sang s'en échappait. Il ne crierait pas. Il le supplierait encore moins. Il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Quand, la douleur cessa enfin, il se releva le plus rapidement possible. Mais à peine fut-il debout qu'un deuxième doloris – de Bellatrix cette fois – le toucha. Ce terrible manège se reproduit une bonne dizaine de fois sans que Sirius ne pousse un cri.

Voldemort paraissait s'en amuser.

-Je vois qu'il te reste encore un peu de fierté, fit-il alors que Sirius se redressa difficilement. Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. J'ai déjà tenté l'expérience, crois-moi, et les résultats ont été très concluant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le mur de gauche. Puis sans un autre mot, il sortit, Bellatrix sur ses talons.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Sirius s'écroula à terre, proche de l'évanouissement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, comme Voldemort lui avait annoncé, Sirius reçut de la nourriture et de l'eau. C'était juste un morceau de pain sec avec un peu d'eau, mais il avait tellement faim qu'il se jeta littéralement dessus.

Par contre quelques heure plus tard, ce fut le tour de son voisin anonyme de recevoir la visite de Voldemort. Lui, il cria. Mais pas très fort. Sa voix semblait brisée à force de hurler. Au bout d'un moment, il n'avait même plus la force de pousser le moindre gémissement. Sur le coup, Sirius le crut mort. Mais en entendant, Voldemort lui promettre bientôt une autre séance, Sirius devina qu'il avait survécut au traitement. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il meurt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Durant tout le temps de sa captivité, Sirius avait soigneusement observé leurs gestes et manies. Il n'était torturé que par Voldemort ou par Bellatrix. Les autres lui donnaient de la nourriture, le visage caché.

Son voisin, lui, était spécialement réservé à Voldemort. Quant à Sirius, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à entamer le dialogue et donc ignorait encore son identité.

S'il se fiait au nombre de repas, Sirius était enfermé depuis au moins trois semaines et était torturé trois fois par semaine. Décidément, trois n'était pas son chiffre porte bonheur. Mais comparé à son compagnon d'infortune, il avait beaucoup de chance. L'inconnu recevait son tortionnaire une fois par jour. Il n'avait plus de voix. On ne pouvait distinguer à présent que sa respiration de plus en plus faible.

Sirius aussi se voyait faiblir. Plus le temps passait plus ses chances de s'échapper étaient minces. Il le savait, il devait agir au plus vite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de torture et l'heure approchait. Au loin, il entendait des pas dont le bruit était typique des talons hauts. Bellatrix ! Parfait !

Lorsqu'un de ses tortionnaires arrivait, Sirius avait prit l'habitude d'aller vers le fond de sa cellule, afin de pouvoir se tenir aux angles des murs pour se relever tout en étant hors de portée du bourreau. Et ils l'avaient bien remarqué.

Cette fois, il se dissimula dans un angle juste à côté de la porte en espérant réussir.

Bellatrix arriva enfin devant la grille et l'ouvrit. Souriante, elle tourna son regard vers le fond de la cellule. Sirius n'y était pas !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son cousin la frappa violemment à la tête. Elle vacilla et tomba. Elle avait perdu connaissance, mais pas pour longtemps.

Sirius prit les clés qu'elle tenait encore, la poussa vers le fond de la pièce, la bâillonna vers un morceau de sa robe que Sirius avait déchiré quelques heures auparavant, lui prit sa cape et sa baguette, sortit de la cellule et referma la grille à clé.

Il était presque libre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir d'ici ; la partie la plus dure. Il espérait que la cape de Bellatrix le dissimulera assez. Il se vêtit du vêtement. Heureusement, il était suffisamment mince et il couvrit son visage avec le capuchon. Mais cela suffira t-il ? Qu'importe, il devait tenter quelque chose !

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la sortie quand il entendit une faible quinte de toux qui devait être très douloureuse.

Son voisin de cellule ! Il l'avait oublié !

Un horrible dilemme se forma dans l'esprit de Sirius. S'il emmenait l'autre avec lui, ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance de se faire prendre. Mais s'il l'abandonnait, il le condamnait à une mort terrible. Qui sait si Voldemort ne se vengera pas sur lui ? Avec un peu de chance, ils pourront transplaner juste à la sortie des cachots. S'il y avait des gardes, il pourrait les stupéfier avant qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose. Mais avec son voisin – qui était certainement trop faible pour marcher - il serait beaucoup plus lent. Et surtout moins discret. Que faire ? Et puis, il était un Gryffondor après tout, pas un Serpentard ! Il allait l'emmener avec lui, pas question de l'abandonner ,sinon, il culpabiliserait toute sa vie.

Il tourna le dos à la sortie et ouvrit la cellule voisine de la sienne – elles avaient la même serrure, les Mangemorts ne s'embêtaient pas. Il entra.

Au fond, dans l'ombre, l'on distinguait vaguement une fine silhouette. Il s'approcha. La silhouette bougea, tenta de s'enfoncer plus dans les ténèbres. Mais elle rencontra le mur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, poussant un gémissement de terreur à peine audible.

Sirius s'agenouilla près d'elle en douceur et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Viens, on va essayer de sortir d'ici.

Le corps prostré n'eut aucune réaction. Sirius posa sa mains sur son épaule pour le retourner. Il sursauta en sentant les os nettement sous ses doigts, comme s'il n'avait plus rien entre le squelette et la main.

Sirius prit la baguette de Bellatrix et illumina la scène.

Devant lui se tenait un être squelettique, couvert de blessures. Toutes, sans aucune exception, s'étaient infectées. Sa robe n'était plus qu'un vague tissus noir, fin, sale et déchiré de toutes parts. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos maigre. Du sang séché était collé aux mèches emmêlées et souillées. Des traces de brûlures et des coupures recouvraient ses pieds nus, inertes. Sa peau était gelée et sa respiration plus faible et plus irrégulière que jamais. Cette pauvre chose – car il semblait à peine humain - était entre la vie et la mort.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un être vivant ? Voldemort était encore plus monstrueux qu'il le pensait. Depuis combien était-il ici ?

Cet homme – à moins que ce soit une femme – paraissait si fragile. Un courant d'air pourrait le ou la brisait.

Avec une délicatesse exemplaire, Sirius retourna le corps inerte sur le dos afin de voir son visage.

Son visage était presque aussi abîmé que le reste de sa personne. En tout cas, Sirius pouvait distinguer des traits masculins. A la lueur de la baguette, il examina plus attentivement cette pauvre figure. Elle lui paraissait familière. Soudain, il reconnu le prisonnier.

-Rogue !

Severus Rogue était le prisonnier de Voldemort ! Sirius se souvint qu'il l'avait souvent insulté et rabaissé car il pensait qu'il était un Mangemort fidèle, un sale petit mage noir à Poudlard. Finalement, Dumbledore avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Sirius s'en voulu énormément en découvrant son ennemi dans ce pitoyable état.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il eut un faible mouvement de recul en voyant l'ombre penchée au dessus de lui.

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis un ... ami. Tu peux te lever ?

Severus n'arrivait même pas à bouger une jambe. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'avait plus de voix.

-D'accord, se résout Sirius.

Avec douceur, il prit Severus dans ses bras et le souleva sans le moindre effort. Il sentait à peine son poids tant Severus était maigre.

Portant son fardeau, il sortit de la cellule et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée des cachot, tenant toujours la baguette à bout de bras.

Arrivé devant la porte, il déposa doucement Severus sur le sol. Celui-ci avait perdu connaissance, mais respirait toujours. Sirius ouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle donnait sur un petit couloir sombre. A première vue, il n'était gardé que par un seul Mangemort. Sirius pointa sa baguette sur lui – il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte était entrouverte – et le stupéfia sans un mot.

Sirius reprit Severus avec lui et sortit dans le couloir. Il tenta de transplaner. Sans succès. C'était encore impossible ici. Il espéra qu'il ne devrait pas aller jusqu'au hall sinon il avait toutes les chances de se faire prendre. Il soupira et quitta lentement le couloir. Il essaya à nouveau après s'être éloigné de quelques pas. Une impression d'étouffement lui indiqua que le barrage antitransplanage n'avait pas de prise hors de l'entrée des cachots. Il en fut profondément soulagé.

Quelques seconde plus tard, il atterrit devant le Square Grimmaurd. Maintenant, il devait expliquer à l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il était vivant et d'où il sortait. C'était pas gagné !


	4. Chapter 4

_Un grand merci à Amducia, Gwenaël, Ewira et Vendetta pour leur review !_ Chapitre IV : Retour au Square Grimmaurd

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte. Il toqua. Aucune réponse. Le QG de l'Ordre devait être vide. Sirius sortit la baguette de Bellatrix qui ,finalement, lui était bien utile. Il en donna un coup sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il entra sans cérémonie. En passant à côté de son portrait, il entendit sa mère grognait dans son sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui : rien n'avait changé.

- Y a quelqu'un ? S'écria t-il.

- QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON !MONSTRES, MUTANS, SANGS DE BOURBE, BATARDS !

- À part ma mère, y a personne ? Corrigea Sirius, couvrant les cris du tableau. Non ? Tant pis !

- TOI ! Tu es encore en vie ! Tout le monde te disait mort ! Tu es increvable, ma parole !

- Désolé de t'avoir déçue, marmonna Sirius, avant de refermer les rideau d'un coup de baguette. Bravo pour l'accueil.

Il poussa un soupire, resserra sa prise sur Severus et le monta dans une chambre libre. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Désespéré, il observa le corps mutilé.

Severus avait besoin de soins immédiats, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Déjà, sa respiration était encore plus faible que lors de son évasion avec Sirius et il n'avait pas reprit connaissance. Malheureusement, Sirius n'était pas médicomage et qui sait lorsqu'un membre de l'Ordre débarquera au Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius réfléchit un instant puis se précipita vers la salle de bain pour y chercher du désinfectant, de la bande, des potions, des crèmes cicatrisantes, de l'eau et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Son choix fait, il alla poser son butin sur la table de nuit.

Décidé, il commença à faire glisser lentement, afin de ne pas accrocher les innombrables plaies, la loque qui servait de robe au blessé. Il étouffa une exclamation d'horreur : c'était que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La robe recouvrait encore un bon nombre de blessures graves.

Se remettant du choc, Sirius mouilla un gant de toilette et frotta délicatement le corps de Severus afin d'enlever un maximum de crasse avant de soigner les blessures. Il manquerait plus qu'elles s'infectent à nouveau après pour manque d'hygiène !

L'eau brûlante fit légèrement réagir Severus, mais il ne réveilla pas pour autant.

Une fois la toilette précaire finie, Sirius commença à désinfecter les plaies. Elles étaient si nombreuses, si horribles, si... inhumaines. Comment, diable, Severus avait-il pu bien survivre à un tel traitement ?

La tête de Sirius lui tourna un peu. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il agita sa baguette et son Patronus, un chien de couleur sombre, apparut.

- Bien, j'espère que personne n'attrapera de crise cardiaque, mais je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul.

Il envoya le messager à Remus. Le loup-garou avait suivit des études de guérisseur avec Lily, il saurait quoi faire. De plus, il était le seul ami qui lui restait et il avait toujours bien accepté Severus. Il allait bien l'aider ! Et prévenir l'Ordre du retour de Sirius, accessoirement.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé du salon de la jeune femme.

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il plaira à Molly pour Noël ? Demanda Tonks, les sourcils froncés.

- J'avoue que j'y ai pas encore réfléchi étant donné que nous sommes qu'au mois de novembre, répondit Remus, étonné.

- Oui, je sais, mais, moi, si je ne m'y prends pas à l'avance je vais oublier.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

- Et, oui, même les Aurors n'ont pas une mémoire d'éléphant, fit Tonks.

À présent, Remus avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il possédait. Il semblait terrifié.

- Remus, ça va ?

Tremblant, il montra quelque chose dans le dos de sa petite-amie. Tonks, intriguée, se retourna.

Derrière elle se tenait un Patronus représentant un chien noir.

- C'est... C'est impossible, balbutia t-elle.

Remus, lui, resta muet.

- Mais, Sirius est... mort. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Continua Tonks de plus en plus perdue.

À ce moment, le Patronus délivra son message :

- Remus, je sais que tu dois être assez surprit.

Remus étouffa une exclamation. C'était bien la voix de Sirius ! Là, il était plus qu'« assez surprit » !

- Je sais que je suis sensé être mort. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un blessé grave sur les bras. Si on tarde à le soigner, il mourra ! Il faut que tu viennes le plus vite possible, je n'y connais rien à la médecine. Le mieux serait d'avertir Pomfresh, mais le temps qu'elle arrive, il sera déjà peut-être trop tard. Je t'attends au Square Grimmaurd.

Remus et Tonks restèrent dans un silence stupéfait. Sirius était vivant et il leur ramener un blessé. La gorge sèche, Remus prit les choses en main.

- Bon, je file au QG. Tonks, vas prévenir Mme Pomfresh et les membres de l'Ordre et essaies de prendre contact avec Harry.

Tonks se contenta de hocher la tête.

Peu remit de ses émotion, Remus transplana au QG.

Arrivé dans le hall, il prit une inspiration et prononça des mots qu'il pensait ne plus jamais dire :

- Sirius, où es-tu ?

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus !

Sa voix. Remus sentit un pincement au coeur. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches au risque de tomber. Arrivé à l'étage, il vit Sirius sortir de la chambre. Il resta un instant immobile puis se jeta dans les bras de son ami autrefois disparu. C'était bien lui ! Son odeur, sa voix. Il arrivait à peine à y croire. Sirius serra Remus contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes puis Sirius fit :

-Écoutes, il faut le soigner le plus vite possible. J'ai commencé à désinfecter les plaies, mais elles sont trop nombreuses.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Disons qu'après ma résurrection, Voldemort m'a accueillit comme il se doit.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, j'ai pas trop subi. Par contre lui, il était là depuis plus longtemps que moi et ils ne sont pas allés de main morte avec lui. Il est en train de mourir. Tu as prévenu Pomfresh ?

- Tonks s'en charge. Qui est-ce ?

- Rogue.

- QUOI ? TU VEUX QUE J'AILLES SOIGNER ROGUE ? T'ES MALADE ? PLUTÔT MOURIR !

- Pardon ? En entendant, c'est lui qui est en train de mourir !

- Tu n'étais pas là, certes. Donc, il faut que tu saches.

- Quoi ?

- Rogue nous a trahit. Il a tué Dumbledore.

- Quoi ?! Quand ?

- En juin.

- Et nous sommes le ?

- 8 Novembre.

- Mais, ça cloche ! Si Rogue est un Mangemort, pourquoi Voldemort l'a torturé ?

- Il a peut être commit une faute, je ne sais pas.

- Une faute ! Je suis désolé, on ne fait pas subir ça à quelqu'un qui a fait une faute !

- C'est Voldemort...

- Il ne serait pas suffisamment stupide pour mettre à mal un de ses plus fidèles alliés !

- Allons, tu dramatises !

- Tu crois ça ! Viens voir !

Sans lui demander son avis, Sirius attrapa Remus par la manche et l'entraîna dans la chambre. D'un geste de la main, il montra le corps estropié du « traître ».

Remus resta sans voix devant l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Demande à Rogue si j'exagère, lança Sirius.

Remus parut se faire violence puis murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Donne-moi du désinfectant et du coton.

En moins d'une heure quasiment la totalité de l'Ordre était réuni dans le hall. La plupart semblait septique à propos du retour de Sirius.

Mme Pomfresh, emmenée par Tonks, débarqua rapidement. Déterminée à faire son métier, elle fut plus qu'étonnée de voir Sirius et Remus lui barrer le chemin, plus encore quand ils lui dirent l'identité du blessé. Cependant comme Remus, elle compatit et s'occupa de Severus.

Maintenant fallait persuader l'Ordre de laisser sa chance à Severus de s'expliquer.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh soignait Severus, Sirius et Remus descendirent les escaliers. Aussitôt, le revenant fut assaillit par une trentaine de sorciers et une centaine de questions. Il fut même aveuglé par une tornade rose.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama Tonks en serrant son cousin dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir ; mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? Tu m'étrangle !

- Désolée, murmura Tonks en le lâchant.

- Sirius, c'est... incroyable que tu sois vivant. On pensait tous que tu étais mort, fit Molly Weasley en frayant la petite foule.

- Oui, je l'avais comprit. Ça fait combien de temps que... je suis mort ?

- Un bon bout de temps, environ un an et demi.

- Ah, quand même ! J'ai apprit pour Dumbledore, je suis désolé.

L'excitation des sorciers se calma aussitôt. Puis Minerva McGonagall murmura :

- Oui, c'est une grande perte pour nous tous. On n'aurait jamais cru que Rogue était capable de...

Sa voix se brisa. Sirius se dandina légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Au fait, tu as dit à Remus que tu avais ramené un blessé, changea de sujet Tonks. Qui est-ce ?

Sirius se figea. La rancune comme Severus semblait encore très forte. Il entendit Remus lui lançait discrètement un petit : « Bonne chance ». C'était clair qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

-Et bien, c'est un type que j'ai rencontré dans une cellule chez Voldemort...

-Comment ça chez Vous-Savez-Qui, Sirius ? Le coupa McGonagall.

- C'est vrai que c'est une histoire un peu compliquée.

- T'as qu'à la raconter dès le début, proposa Tonks.

- Bon, c'est parti : je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black. Je suis né à Londres en août 1960. Dans cette maison d'ailleurs...

- Pas ce début là, Sirius, l'interrompit Tonks.

- Alors, on était fin juin 1996. Avec quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous étions allés sauver Harry et ses camarades au Ministère de la magie...

- Black, arrête de te foutre de nous et dis-nous sérieusement ce qui s'est passé, grogna Maugrey.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous explique si vous me coupez tout le temps ? se plaignit Sirius, faussement offensé.

- Black, tu tiens tant à retourner d'où tu viens ? Le menaça le vieil Auror.

- D'accord, s'inclina Sirius.

Il raconta à l'Ordre comment il était sorti du voile jusqu'à son retour ; sans dire une seule fois le nom du fameux blessé.

- Tu ne nous a pas dit qui s'était, fit remarquer Maugrey qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

- On le connaît ? Demanda Molly.

- Y a des chances, admit Sirius.

- Il a quel âge ? Demanda Tonks.

- À peu près le même que moi, à quelques mois de différence ; mais je ne connais pas sa date exacte.

- Il est vraiment en si mauvais état ? Questionna le professeur de métamorphose.

- Encore quelques heures et il serait mort. Je me suis évadé à temps.

- Bon, les devinettes ça suffit ! Qui c'est ? S'énerva Maugrey.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais !

- Dans ce cas, autant nous le dire !

- C'est...

- Oui ?

- Severusrogue, dit-il rapidement.

- Pardon ?

Sirius prit une grande bouffée d'air :

- Severus Rogue.

- QUOI ?

- Surprise ! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton joyeux qui sonnait faux. Ça vous embouche un coin, hein ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à Gwenaelle, Oxaline et miss Elfette pour leur review !_

_Pour ce chapitre, désolée d'avance à Gwenaelle que je vais traumatiser. Et avec ça peut être que miss Elfette comprendra Sirius d'avoir aidé Severus. _

**Chapitre V : Tourments et Retrouvailles**

**POV Severus**

_- Severus... S'il vous plaît..._

_Une lumière verte... Un silence... La souffrance... Pourquoi ? ... Les insultes... La course effrénée qui lui brûlait les poumons... Des cris... Des ombres qui se battaient autour... Une douleur à l'épaule... Des cris de bête... L'odeur du feu... Du sang... Une sensation d'étouffement... Que s'était-il passé ?... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Une lumière transperça ses paupières. Elles étaient trop lourdes. Il était trop faible. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

Son corps tout entier n'était que douleur. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle semblait s'apaiser.

Le sol était mou sous lui. Cela ne pouvait être le sol dans ce cas. Où était-il ?

Il entendait des voix autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à les identifier.

Où était-il ?

Si seulement il avait la force de soulever les paupières, il pourrait voir l'endroit.

Il avait à présent l'impression d'être sur un bateau. Ça tanguait sous lui.

Il perdit contact de nouveau avec le monde extérieur.

**POV Sirius**

Sirius était assit dans la cuisine. Tout comme avec Remus, il avait tenté de calmer les membres de l'Ordre et de laisser le temps à Severus de s'expliquer. Du moins pour le moment.

Son estomac criait famine.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres qui parlaient entre eux. Il regarda l'horloge. Elle indiquait qu'il était dix heures et demi du matin. Tant pis, il avait trop faim ! Il se leva, prit un morceau de pain qu'il beurra et le mangea avec délectation. Ayant mangé du pain rassit pendant des semaines, il avait l'impression d'être chez le meilleur cuisinier du monde.

Remus s'assit en face de lui. Il jeta un regard sur la tartine. Sirius hocha les épaules. Remus sourit. L'ex-prisonnier avala sa bouchée et demanda :

- Où est Harry ? À Poudlard ?

- Non.

- Où, alors ?

- On ne sait pas, avoua Remus. Depuis le mois de septembre, Ron, Hermione et lui disparaissent pendant des jours, voire des semaines et reparaissent sans qu'on sache où ils sont allés. Et ils refusent de nous le dire. On pense que ça a un rapport avec quelque chose que Dumbledore aurait dit à Harry, mais on est sûr de rien.

- Comment allait-il, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Bien, un peu fatigué, mais il allait bien quand même. Il paraissait même content de lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, ça avait l'air de bien se passer. C'était il y a deux semaines.

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Où était donc son filleul ? Que faisait-il ? Il n'avait plus faim, il était trop inquiet pour Harry. Toujours sans un mot, il reposa sa tartine presque achevée.

**POV Severus **

_La peur... L'incertitude... Avait-il deviné ? Sa mission s'achevait-elle avant qu'il ait pu la commencer ? Non ! Son coeur s'accéléra..._

_- Tu es très doué. Il n'y a pas à dire. Je ne comprends que maintenant. Severus, tu m'impressionne. Me cacher cela durant tant de temps. Félicitation ! Mais, le jeu s'arrête là. Pour toi, du moins. Pour moi, il ne fait que commencer._

_Douleur sur douleur... Culpabilité... Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur... Au début tant de résistance vaine par fierté puis la peur et la souffrance avaient prit le dessus... Il ne pouvait plus résister... Plus de force... Mourir, mourir, mourir... Une litanie qui ne cessait... La mort, pitié, la mort... La délivrance, la fin... Une vague de douleur... Un rire suraiguë... Le froid... Le sang brûlant qui coulait... Il avait mal, si mal ! À quand la fin ? C'était trop ! Pourquoi son corps résistait-il à ce froid qui l'envahissait trop lentement à son goût ? Pourquoi tant de douleur ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour subir cela ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!... Un grincement. La porte ! Encore cette douleur... Il voulait mourir, que tout s'arrête... Ce trou noir et froid, mais calme... Plus de douleur... Plus de souffrance... Pourquoi ?... Son retour. Il l'entendait... Des cris non loin de lui. Pas les siens... Une voix ! Faible à travers le mur. La gorge trop douloureuse pour répondre à cet espoir... Si faible. La mort, enfin ?... Si froid, si mal... Un bruit... La peur... Plus de souffrance, pitié !... Si proche, trop proche..._

Quelque chose de chaud et de doux recouvrait son corps. Un drap peut être. Sûrement.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle lui faisait mal. Sa souffrance corporelle était supportable. Il n'avait plus froid. Une agréable chaleur l'entourait. Il était si bien ! Mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Il avait reprit conscience, mais n'avait pas la force de bouger, d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Il semblait plongé dans un demi-sommeil. Il voulait rester ainsi. Il ne voulait pas retourner là bas. C'était trop affreux. Ne méritait-il pas un peu de paix ?

Mais déjà, les bruits extérieurs s'étouffaient. Il partait de nouveaux au coeur de ces flashes, de ces douleurs ; souvenirs trop amers pour être revécus. Et pourtant, il devait y retourner. Il n'avait pas la force de résister. Les ombres l'entourèrent à nouveau. Il sombra en silence, l'esprit tourmenté.

**POV Sirius**

- Je lui ai envoyé un message, intervint Tonks. Dès qu'il l'aura reçut, je suis sûre qu'il se précipitera ici.

Sirius releva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Mais, le coeur n'y était pas. Il n'y serait pas tant qu'il ne verrait pas Harry en bonne santé face à lui. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas s'inquiéter, les autres ? On pourrait croire que le fait de savoir trois adolescents se promener n'importe où en temps de guerre était normal !

La gorge serrée, il avala la soupe bouillante que lui tendit Molly. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait remarquait qu'il mourrait de faim. Même si pour le moment, il mourrait d'inquiétude.

Les membres de l'Ordre lui firent une sorte de compte rendu de tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Il n'enregistra pas tout, mais ne fit rien répéter. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

« Évite de penser à Harry, sinon tu vas passer ton temps à te ronger les sangs. »

Il s'efforça de ne penser qu'à ce que ses compagnons lui racontait. Mais lorsque le nom de Severus Rogue fut prononcer, son esprit vagabonda de nouveau, mais vers un autre objet.

« Comment ça se passe là haut ? Va t-il s'en sortir ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que je m'inquiéterais autant pour Servilus. Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit il y a vingt ans, je lui aurait conseillé d'arrêter de boire. »

Il avait tellement prit de risque pour le sauver que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'il meure là, maintenant. Avec toutes ces questions qui grouillaient dans sa tête et qui avait tant besoin de réponses. De plus l'avoir vu si faible, en si piteux état, l'avait plus bouleversé qu'il le croyait. Il avait tant résisté, si c'était pour décéder durant les soins, cela aurait été une perte de temps. Même Servilus ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. C'était trop horrible, trop cruel.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte du hall s'ouvrir.

**POV Severus**

_Une silhouette sombre s'avançait vers lui. C'était certainement lui. Il en avait assez de souffrir. Si tout pouvait s'arrêter. Que tout finisse !_

_« Achevez-moi ! Abattez-moi ! Par pitié ! »_

_Il n'en pouvait plus... Il était là en face de lui, il se baissa... Non!... Ses muscles étaient si douloureux, à croire qu'ils brûlaient, qu'ils s'arrachaient... Des bras chauds l'entourèrent... _

_« Qu'est-ce que... ? Je ne comprends plus... »_

_Le sol trop dur s'éloigna de son corps meurtri... La douleur toujours présente, s'accentua là où l'étreinte s'était faite... Le noir complet... Le froid complet... La mort ? Était-ce enfin cette mort tant attendue ? Venait-elle enfin le faucher ? Après tant de souffrance, autant physique que morale... Ô Merlin, faîtes que ce soit enfin cela !_

Mais, il n'avait pas péri. Il le savait à présent. Il vivait encore. Ce satané coeur battait faiblement, mais toujours.

N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'il ne voulait plus vivre ? Il en avait assez vu, assez vécu ! Il était déjà mort à l'intérieur, qu'attendaient-ils pour l'achever ? Qu'il les supplies ?

Sa situation lui rappelait une chanson moldue qu'il avait entendu par hasard et qui l'avait marqué. Elle reflétait tellement ce qu'il ressentait. Déjà au moment où il l'avait entendu, il n'avait que dix-huit ans à cette époque. Et encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait de ce qu'il l'avait tant touché. Indépendamment de son bon vouloir, une strophe refit surface dans son esprit.

_Laissez-moi me débattre_

_Venez pas m' secourir_

_Venez plutôt m'abattre_

_Pour m'empêcher de souffrir_

_J'ai la tête qui éclate_

_J' voudrais seulement dormir_

_M'étendre sur l'asphalte_

_Et me laisser mourir_

**POV Sirius**

Remus donna un vigoureux coup de coude à Sirius qui sortit de sa trompeur.

Il leva les yeux.

Harry était en haut des marches, ses yeux fixés sur son parrain. Il semblait avoir du mal à le croire. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent le nom de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde.

Comme répondant à un signal, Harry dévala les marches et s'élança vers Sirius qui s'était levé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Harry le gifla violemment. Puis, avant que Sirius eut le temps de réagir, Harry lui murmura « Ne me refais plus jamais ça » d'une voix tremblante que lui seul entendit et lui tomba dans les bras. Silencieux, à peine remit de ses émotions, Sirius l'enlaça tendrement.

Harry avait grandit depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Ils faisaient presque la même taille à présent.

Les larmes de Harry mouillèrent le cou de Sirius, mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi.

POV Severus

Sa tête lui faisait un mal fou.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il le méritait, non ? N'avait-il pas tué ? Tué son mentor, son guide, son père de coeur, la seule personne qui croyait en lui, alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus depuis des années ? C'était fini. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas comprit cela ?

Il en avait assez de se battre pour rien. Il n'était arrivé à rien, à part perdre tout ce qui lui restait.

_J'ai plus envie de me battre_

_J'ai plus envie de courir_

_Comme tous ces automates_

_Qui battissent des empires_

_Que le vent peut détruire_

_Comme des châteaux de cartes_

Tant d'années de souffrance pour que tout continue. Pourquoi lui offrait-on toujours de faux espoirs ? Pour le voir souffrir plus ? Pourquoi était-on si cruel avec lui ?

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais, là, il souffrait trop pour ne pas se plaindre un minimum. Et puis quoi ? N'avait-il pas le droit de ressentir lui aussi ? De s'exprimer ?

**POV Sirius**

Mme Pomfresh descendit alors que Harry et Sirius étaient encore enlacés. Elle toussota afin de prévenir de sa présence.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, ainsi que les autres un peu plus tard.

- Alors ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il va s'en sortir. Mais, il dort encore. Il est très affaiblit. Il a besoin de repos. Il est vraiment très solide pour survivre à un tel traitement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry. Quelqu'un est blessé ?

- Oui, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Severus Rogue.

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous soignez un assassin ?

- Sirius l'a trouvé à moitié mort dans les prisons de Voldemort. Il a été gravement torturé. Généralement, Voldemort réserve ce traitement aux traîtres. Donc, lorsqu'il sera en état, on l'interrogera, informa précipitamment Remus.

- Or, en ce moment, il ne l'est pas, rappela Mme Pomfresh.

**POV Severus**

Il avait si mal ! Il avait l'impression qu'on jetait des doloris directement sur son âme. Si seulement, il pouvait échapper à cette douleur. Il essaya de se débattre, de se dégager de cette torture. Rien n'y fit.

Sa respiration et son coeur s'accélèrent. Il fut très vite en sueur.

Un cri se forma dans sa gorge. Mais, ce ne fut qu'un faible gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Pour_ _ce chapitre je me suis permise d'utiliser deux couplets de la chanson Le Monde est Stone de Starmania. Chanson que j'adore et que j'ai trouvée qui illustrait très bien les sentiments de Severus. _

_Oubliez pas de reviewer, s'il vous plait... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Le 7e chapitre sera en ligne le 20 juin. En attendant, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre VI : Le Jugement du traître **

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était sombre et déserte. Il tenta de la reconnaître en vain. L'endroit lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à le nommer.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur fulgurante le transperça de toutes parts. Il abandonna sa tentative. Il voulut émettre un son, mais sa gorge douloureuse ne lui permit pas cela. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était déchirée de l'intérieur.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans un lit dans une chambre inconnue. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout était tellement confus.

Vaincu par son mal de crâne, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Attendit que quelqu'un daigne s'occuper de lui. Il détestait se sentir ainsi indépendant des autres, mais sa situation ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure avec Harry, Sirius décida d'aller prendre une douche et il en avait bien besoin. Il y passa presque une heure, mais il en ressortit propre avec une robe propre.

Il passa devant la chambre de Regulus – à présent occupée par Severus. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Severus était allongé sur le côté,dos à la porte. Son corps était couvert de nombreux bandages plus ou moins sanglants. Il s'approcha davantage. La respiration de Severus était régulière, mais pas profonde comme celle de ceux qui dormaient. Était-il réveillait ?

Ne cherchant plus à être discret, Sirius s'avança à grands pas.

Dans son état semi-comateux, Severus entendit quelqu'un s'approchait. Avec précaution, il se retourna pour lui faire face. L'homme se tenait dos à la lumière. Il connaissait cette silhouette. Severus cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité.

Sirius sursauta. Severus était réveillé et lui faisait face. Il ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Sirius s'assit au bord du lit. Son profil droit était à présent en pleine lumière.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il était mort ! Il ne pouvait pas être là !

Ses lèvres s'agitèrent, aucun son ne les franchit pourtant.

Sirius lui fit un vague sourire d'excuse.

- Et oui, ton vieux cauchemar est de retour. Désolé de t'avoir sauvé !

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, juste de se rendormir à présent, dans un sommeil sans rêves où régnerait la paix du néant.

Sirius eut un sourire, amusé par l'incompréhension de son ennemi. Il se leva et déclara :

- Je vais prévenir Pomfresh que tu es réveillé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec l'infirmière.

Severus était à présent en position foetale, les yeux à nouveau fermés. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh s'approcha, il rouvrit les yeux, le regard éteint.

- Et bien, vous êtes plus costaud que vous ne paraissez ! Commenta t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ne vous réveillez pas avant quelques jours !

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'occulta. Ses plaies n'étaient pas encore refermées, mais plus aucune n'était infectée. Il avait un peu de fièvre et peu d'énergie. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Mme Pomfresh, c'était sa gorge, et surtout ses cordes vocales. Au cours des séances de tortures, il avait tant hurlé qu'il était devenu aphone. Pour y remédier, il fallait des potions. Or, sa gorge étant en feu, Severus avait déjà eu d'énormes difficultés à boire un peu d'eau. Il en avait recraché une partie mêlée à du sang. Mais pour sa gorge, il devait aussi ingurgiter des potions. Donc, pendant près d'une heures, Mme Pomfresh, aidée de Sirius, les lui fit avalées de force, malgré ses protestations muettes et les douleurs que cela occasionné. Si tout se passait bien, il aurait récupéré sa voix d'ici quelques jours.

Il avait fallu une semaine à Severus pour retrouver sa voix. Une semaine d'enfer durant laquelle il n'avait pu se plaindre.

Le deuxième jour de son réveil, Mme Pomfresh s'était inquiétée de son hygiène. Depuis que Voldemort l'avait fait prisonnier, il n'avait pas pu prendre de bain. Elle avait peur de voir ses blessures s'infecter de nouveau. Mais, Severus n'ayant pas assez de forces pour se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, c'était Sirius et Remus qui l'avaient aidé.

Le corps avait été lavé rapidement, puis les bandages avaient été remis. Mais, c'étaient surtout les cheveux qui avaient posé problème. Ils atteignaient la taille, étaient aussi sales qu'emmêlés. Après avoir passé un temps considérable à enlever la crasse, Remus s'était chargé de les couper et de les coiffer. Il les avait laissés légèrement en dessous des épaules, la hauteur qu'ils avaient lorsque Severus avait quitté Poudlard.

De retour dans la chambre, Severus leva les yeux et vit que Sirius l'observait fixement. Le muet lui lança un regard noir. Sirius sourit.

- Rien, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de te voir avec des cheveux propres.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la chevelure à présent lisse et soyeuse de Severus. Il se demandait pourquoi Severus ne prenait aucun soin de ses cheveux alors qu'ils étaient très beaux.

« Pour une fois qu'il possède quelque chose de beau, il s'en occupe pas ! Bizarre ce type ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était le lendemain du retour de sa voix.

Sirius entra dans la chambre de Severus. Il lui tendit une cape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? Lança Severus, acide, la voix cassée.

- Je dois t'emmener dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Severus, méfiant.

- Tu verra.

Sirius se pencha et attrapa Severus par les épaules. Sans difficulté, il le mit debout. Mais, Severus tenta de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi, Black ! Je peux marcher tout seul !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il le lâcha et Severus s'écroula à terre, ses jambes encore trop faibles le portaient.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que je vais t'emmener moi-même, il vaux mieux.

Les yeux de Severus lançaient des éclairs, mais il se laissa faire et Sirius le porta à moitié jusqu'au salon où les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis. Sirius posa son fardeau sur le canapé et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Avec dignité, Severus se redressa, appuyant son dos sur l'accoudoir, face aux regards hostiles de l'Ordre.

McGonagall prit la parole.

- Rogue (Severus remarqua qu'elle l'appelait par son nom pour la première fois depuis seize ans), je crois que vous avez quelques explications à nous dire.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dises ?

- Pourquoi avoir tué Dumbledore ?

- Dumbledore avait laissé des indications sur cela, à Potter, je crois.

- Des indications ? Que voulez-vous dire par indications ?

- Il ne m'a rien laissé en ce qui concerne son assassinat ! Intervint Harry.

- S'il a laissé des... « indications », c'est qu'il était au courant, hasarda Remus. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, marmonna Severus. Oui, il était au courant, fit-il à voix haute. Et il a bien laissé quelque chose pour expliquer sa mort.

- N'importe quoi ! Comment pouvait-il être au courant de quoi que se soit ? Vous nous prenez pour des idiots ? S'énerva Harry.

La mine qu'afficha Severus servit de réponse à Harry.

- Si je ne m'abuse, Potter, Dumbledore vous a légué sa Pensine. (Harry affirma à contre coeur) Pourquoi à votre avis ? Pour les souvenirs qui sont dedans, dont parmi eux, celui où il a décidé sa mort.

La respiration des membres s'arrêta quelques instants.

- Enfin, ouvrez les yeux ! Dumbledore mourrait à petit feu depuis un an, il voulait que sa mort soit utile !

- Dumbledore était en parfaite santé !

- Laissez-moi rire, Potter! Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'une de ses mains avait un petit problème ? Ah, oui, pour ça faut faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de soi, et non à nous, de temps en temps. Vous pourriez en être capable, Potter, si vous faîtes des efforts, c'est comme réfléchir ! C'est dur au début, mais on s'y fait !

- Rogue, j'aimerais que vous nous épargnez vos sarcasmes, fit McGonagall.

- Vous me privez de tous mes plaisirs, Minerva, fit Severus, narquois.

- Il te faut pas grand chose ! Remarqua Sirius dans son coin.

- Expliquez-vous, exigea McGonagall.

- Le sortilège qu'il avait subi l'année dernière le tuait petit à petit, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il était au courant pour la mission de Drago Malefoy et il voulait l'aider. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas grand chose, il voulait faire le maximum afin d'éviter à Malefoy le point de non-retour. De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à se méfier de moi, or l'Ordre avait absolument besoin d'un espion. Donc...

Une quinte de toux le prit. Sa voix était asséchée. Il n'avait pas parlé autant depuis des mois. Mme Pomfresh lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement.

- Donc ? Demanda Harry quand il eut fini.

Severus resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague.

- _Donc_ ? Répéta Harry.

Severus eut un léger sursaut. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard noir. Harry fit mine de ne pas le voir.

- _Donc_, il me... chargea de... de le faire à sa place, finit-il enfin, la voix peu assurée.

Un long silence s'installa. Une étrange lueur était apparue dans les yeux sombres de Severus, autrefois si vides. Ils paraissaient plus brillants aussi.

Harry se reprit le premier.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dîtes la vérité ?

- Les souvenirs que Dumbledore a laissé dans la Pensine dont vous avez hérité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait surprit à Noël.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de Serment Inviolable ?

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Vous avez passé un Serment avec Narcissa Malefoy, je vous ai entendu le dire à Malefoy l'année dernière.

- Elle m'a fait promettre de veiller et de protéger Malefoy. Je l'ai fait dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur la mission de Malefoy – à ce moment, je l'ignorais – et sauver ma couverture. Bellatrix me soupçonnait et elle est trop proche de Vous-Savez-Qui pour prendre le moindre risque.

McGonagall reprit la parole.

- Bien, Sirius va vous raccompagner à votre chambre et gardera un oeil sur vous pendant que nous irons consulter la Pensine.

Severus retint un soupire, Sirius de même de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais aucun des deux ne discutèrent, ayant comprit que c'était inutile.

Durant l'analyse des souvenirs, Sirius et Severus restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, lançant des regards assassins à l'opposé, sans piper mot. Au bout d'une demie heure de silence pesant, Severus se lança :

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, Black, tu étais mort, pas enterré mais mort. Comment peux-tu expliquer cet... heu, disons, _heureux_ miracle ?

- J'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Dis ce que tu sais.

Sirius lui raconta brièvement ce qui lui était arrivé. Severus ne souffla mot. Quand Sirius eu fini, Il se contenta d'un inaudible : « Curieux ».

Plus aucune phrase ne fut dite jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne revienne et déclara que Severus était innocent aux yeux de l'Ordre. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, mais Mme Pomfresh lui ordonna de partir, ainsi qu'à Sirius, car Severus avait besoin de repos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les jours suivants, Severus ne reçut les visites que de l'infirmière et de Sirius, ou parfois de Remus ou de Minerva. La première pour son état de santé, les deux hommes pour lui apporter sa nourriture et la dernière pour lui apprendre les dernières nouvelles.

Severus était toujours aussi maigre. Mais, il prenait des forces petit à petit. Sa santé physique ne cessait de s'améliorer et Mme Pomfresh ne désespérait pas de lui rendre son poids d'antan.

Remus et Minerva lui avaient apporté des livres pour s'occuper tant qu'il devait rester au lit. Mais, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, la solitude et la culpabilité le rongeaient.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà les examens sont finis, je vais pouvoir poster à un rythme régulier sans problème. Un chapitre par semaine, ce serait pas mal, non ? Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre VII : Une Griffe dans le Cou **

Avec de multiples précautions, Severus se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Il vacilla. Il se rattrapa à la tête de son lit. Il se redressa.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sirius ou Remus lui apportaient sa nourriture au lit. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ! Il ne supportait plus les petits sourires en coin de Sirius ni les regards compatissants de Remus. Et surtout, il ne voulait en aucun cas rester un jour de plus enfermé dans cette chambre.

Quand il se fut enfin stabilisé, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Arrivé – il en avait mit du temps, mais il y était arrivé – il se rendit compte qu'il était encore en chemise de nuit. Il fouilla la chambre – tout en trébuchant plusieurs fois – et ne trouva rien pour se vêtir. Résigné, il se remit au lit.

Une heure plus tard, les deux Maraudeurs débarquèrent au grand désespoir de Severus. Ils portaient une malle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont ramené ses deux là ? »

Remus surprit le regard de Severus.

-Ce sont quelques unes de tes affaires. Minerva les a prises dans tes appartements à Poudlard. C'est surtout des vêtements. Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu pourras bientôt te lever.

-Magnifique ! Cracha Severus. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu.

-Mais, je t'en prie, le rassura Remus.

« Et en plus il est sincère ! »

-Bon, c'est pas que la présence de Rogue me dérange, mais j'y vais, moi, déclara Sirius.

Au grand soulagement de Severus, il prit la direction de la porte, mais Remus le retint.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

-La malle est à trois mètres de lui, il ne pourra pas l'attraper, fit remarquer Remus.

-C'est pas mon problème. Il se débrouille !

-Sirius..., commença Remus.

-Laisse, Lupin, je me débrouillerai, le coupa Severus.

-Tu vois ! S'exclama Sirius à Lupin. Mais, comment tu vas faire ? Interrogea t-il en tournant vers Severus.

-C'est mon problème.

-Donc, d'après toi, sans magie, les jambes paralysées, tu arriveras à aller piocher dans une malle à trois mètres de toi. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es très fort !

-Content que tu le remarque enfin.

-Sans indiscrétion, comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-De la même manière que toi !

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Réfléchis et lorsque tu auras comprit, reviens me le dire. Mais, ne te force surtout pas ! N'oublie pas que tes capacités mentales sont très restreintes. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

-Une de plus ou une de moins, tu ne devrais pas trop sentir la différence ! Lâcha t-il, sèchement.

Severus se figea, les yeux brillants.

-Sirius, s'exclama Remus, outré, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Remus se tourna vers Severus.

-Severus...

-Laisse tomber. Vas t-en.

-Mais...

-Dégage, je te dis !

Après une dernière hésitation, il quitta la pièce.

Severus ne quitta pas sa chambre.

On pouvait l'entendre s'y déplacer, marcher. Mais il ne mit pas le nez dehors. Seul Remus entrait pour lui donner sa nourriture et Mme Pomfresh pour le soigner et vérifier son état de santé. Même Sirius ne s'aventurait pas près de la chambre de son ennemi.

Un soir alors que Remus lui ramenait son dîner, le loup-garou s'aperçut que le miroir au dessus de la cheminée était brisé. Il reposa doucement le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'approcha, interdit, de la glace. Son reflet apparut entre les nombreuses fissures.

-Un accident, fit Severus derrière lui.

-Un accident ? Répéta Remus qui n'y croyait pas.

-Parfaitement.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Severus, ça n'a rien d'un accident.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Tu crois que casser des miroirs est un petit jeu pour passer mes journées ?

-Je ne dis pas que ça t'amuse, corrigea Remus, le regard toujours fixé sur l'objet morcelé. Je dis que c'était délibéré.

Avant que Severus ne rajoute un mot, il montra du doigt les filets de sang présents dans dans chaque fissure. Dans les restes du miroir, il vit Severus rougir légèrement puis pâlir. Lentement, il se tourna vers lui.

-Montre-moi tes bras, lui ordonna t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Severus, agressif.

-Tes bras, Severus !

Voyant son ancien condisciple toujours réticent, il s'avança vers lui, mais ce dernier fit un pas en arrière. Son visage, d'habitude froid, reflétait de l'inquiétude. D'un bond, Remus réussit à l'attraper aux avants-bras. Severus laissa échapper un cri de douleur. D'un geste vif, Remus lui remonta les manches. Il eut un léger sursaut.

Les bras de Severus étaient couverts de coupures plus ou moins profondes dues certainement au miroir.

Remus leva les yeux vers Severus.

-Pourquoi as-tu cassé ce miroir ?

Severus resta muet comme une tombe. Remus lui répéta plusieurs fois la question, mais il n'obtenint aucune réponse. Il finit par abandonner. Il s'avança vers la porte, mais au moment de la franchir, il se retourna.

-Tu devrais les montrer à Mme Pomfresh, lança t-il en désignant les plaies d'un signe de tête, il y en a qui ont l'air sérieuses.

Mais, Severus s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme.

La porte se referma doucement, sans bruit, sur l'hybride.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius faisait face à un véritable casse-tête. À sa mort, il avait été innocenté. Or maintenant, il était de retour vivant, il fallait bien mettre le ministère au courant un jour ou l'autre. Surtout que Voldemort l'était déjà. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Devait-il aller directement au ministère ? Il ne savait pas et personne ne le savait. Ce genre de situation n'était pas très courante.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller expliquer directement la situation au ministère.

Remus, Tonks et Sirius, ce dernier le visage sous un capuchon, prirent la direction du ministère. Ils y allèrent à pied pour éviter les problème par la poudre de cheminette, le réseau étant étroitement surveillé.

Ils arrivèrent au ministère sans encombre. Après avoir passé plusieurs contrôles, heureusement abrégés grâce à la présence de Tonks, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de Scrimgeour.

-Comment on va lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Demanda Sirius, alors qu'ils attendaient le ministre.

-Aucune idée, mais il va falloir être persuasif, soupira Remus. Il serait parfaitement capable de te jeter en prison.

-C'est déjà un miracle d'avoir passé les contrôles sans problème, sans qu'on est exigé ton identité, ajouta Tonks.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à l'ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-il, hautain. Vous n'avez pas prit rendez-vous il me semble. Miss Tonks, c'est cela ?

-Oui, répondit Tonks en se levant. Désolée, Mr le ministre, mais c'est de grande importance.

-J'espère pour vous, je suis très occupé. Qui sont-ils ? Demanda t-il en désignant Remus et Sirius.

Il regardait particulièrement Sirius dont le visage dissimulé l'intriguait.

-Ils sont des témoins de l'affaire et des... pièces à conviction, on va dire.

Après une longue hésitation, il leur fit signe d'entrer. Quand ils furent dans le somptueux bureau, il leur demanda de leur expliquer l'affaire. Sirius prit la parole.

-Mr le ministre, il y a de fortes chances que vous soyez très surprit. Mais, je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun piège et que tout est la plus pure vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Sirius enleva son capuchon, dévoilant son visage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La nuit tombait. Tous les trois pressaient le pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la tête de Scrimgeour quand il avait reconnu Sirius.

Ils avaient mit près de trois heures à tout lui expliquer et à le convaincre. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas parlé de Severus. Un en une soirée s'était déjà de trop pour le ministre. De plus, ils avaient peur de voir Severus se faire envoyer à Azkaban sans procès. Ils préféraient attendre encore un peu.

-J'en connais un qui demain va faire la première page de la Gazette, lança Tonks.

-Ça je ne pourrais pas y échapper, soupira Sirius. Mais au moins, maintenant, je ne serais plus obligé de rester enfermé chez ma mère. Rien que pour ça, ça vaux le coup d'avoir des journalistes sur le dos pendant sûrement des mois.

-Comme ça Harry va pouvoir souffler un peu. Entre filleul et parrain, il faut être solidaire, plaisanta Remus.

-Peut-être, mais pas trop. Il y a des limites..., commença Sirius.

Avant la fin de sa phase, il fut bousculé par une jeune femme, dont l'épaisse chevelure noire corbeau lui caressait les reins. Les mèches de devant avaient été attachées en demie queue, dégageant son visage aussi pâle et mystérieux que la mort.

-Hé ! Un pardon vous écorcherait les lèvres ? S'écria Sirius.

L'inconnue se retourna à une vitesse incroyable, ses contours en étaient devenus flous. Ses yeux bleu glacé fusillèrent Sirius. Les dents serrées, elle cracha de mauvaise grâce un « pardon » agressif, dévoilant des canines plus longues et plus pointues que la moyenne.

Une vampire.

Une étrange impression de déjà vu envahit Sirius. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà rencontré cette vampire. Presque inconsciemment, il murmura :

-Je vous connais.

À peine eut-il fini ses mots qu'elle détala comme un lapin. Porté par son instinct, Sirius la suivit malgré les appels de Remus et de Tonks.

Malheureusement, elle courait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il tourna une rue qui était un raccourcis, espérant la rattraper. Il finit par aboutir à la rue principale. La vampire qui regardait derrière elle le percuta de plein fouet. Après de nombreux efforts, Sirius réussit à la plaquer au sol. Mais, elle leva la main et le griffa profondément au visage. Hurlant de douleur, Sirius la lâcha.

_Les mains resserrent leur prise sur son corps douloureux. Un long hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se débattit encore plus. D'une de ses mains, il tenta de se raccrocher à la silhouette la plus proche. Rapidement et brutalement, elle l'en empêcha en le frappant. Au passage, Sirius la griffa. Où il ne saurait le dire. La silhouette poussa un cri suraiguë. _

Ce vague souvenir de sa résurrection refit surface brutalement, sans qu'il n'en connaissent la raison.

La vampire était presque arrivée à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Sirius leva sa baguette, tenta de la stupéfier. Elle esquiva sans difficulté.

_-Reducto_ ! Lança t-il.

Un tonneau vide près de la vampire explosa, lui bloquant le passage. Furieuse, elle se retourna, les crocs dévoilés.

Restant prudent, Sirius s'approcha.

_Sirius la griffa. Où il ne saurait le dire. _

Le cou de la vampire n'était pas caché par ses cheveux. Sa peau possédait une blancheur incroyablement unie. Seule, une griffe profonde, à peine guérie, brisait l'harmonie. Une griffe dans le cou.

_Il a griffa. Elle poussa un cri suraiguë._

Sirius observait cette griffure qui l'hypnotisait. Il s'approcha lentement. La vampire, prise au piège, le regarda faire, sur ses gardes, le regard calculateur. Puis, à peine plus qu'un murmure, il lui dit :

-Je vous ai griffé au cou.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Sadique, hein ? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Allez, je vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Voici le 8e, court mais très instructif. _

**Chapitre VIII : Le Secret du Voile de la Mort **

- Je vous ai griffé au cou.

La vampire se redressa, le toisa en silence.

- N'est-ce pas ? Insista Sirius. C'était vous ?

- C'est possible, fit laconiquement la créature.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir sorti du voile ? Je ne comprends rien.

La vampire regarda soigneusement autour d'elle, comme si elle vérifiait que personne ne se tenait dans les environs ou cherchait un moyen de fuir. Son regard s'arrêta sur la baguette que Sirius tenait toujours en main. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard dans le vague. Une goutte de sang perla, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Valendra Tchésky, dit-elle enfin.

- Comment ?

- Je suis Valendra Tchésky, c'est mon nom. C'est comme ça les gens m'appellent.

Sirius attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Il reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous ressuscité ?

- D'abord, je ne t'ai pas ressuscité. C'est impossible de ressusciter les morts. Deuxièmement, on nous l'a ordonné.

- Qui on ? Comment ce fait-il que je n'étais pas mort ?

- Tu es impossible ! Lorsqu'on te donne un doigt, tu veux le bras en entier ! Ça ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'avais peut-être pas le droit de parler ?

Sirius se figea. Que voulait dire cette histoire ? Qui avait ordonné son retour ? Pourquoi le voile ne l'avait pas tué ? Pourquoi Valendra ne pouvait parler ?

- Si tu parles, personne ne le saura, tenta t-il.

- Si ! _Eux _le sauront.

- Qui sont-ils ?

Valendra ne répondit pas. Soudain, elle s'élança. Sirius la rattrapa de justesse, la rejeta contre le mur et la menaça de sa baguette magique, la défiant de tenter de s'échapper de nouveau.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous nous sommes croisé, déclara Sirius. Alors, maintenant, tu vas me donner des réponses.

- Je ne peux pas parler ! Tu comprends pas ?

- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas tellement sûr de cette incapacité !

- Tu perds ton temps, je ne dirai rien !

- Oh, si, tu vas me dire ce je veux !

- Sinon, quoi ?

Sirius resta silencieux. C'était bien beau de menacer, mais encore fallait-il savoir avec quoi.

Valendra laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris.

Sirius lança un peu de feu qui suffit largement à faire taire la vampire. Celle-ci poussa un cri de terreur et évita de justesse la flamme.

- TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ?! TU SAIS QUE TU ME PEUX ME TUER COMME CA ?

- Je pourrai, sauf si tu parles.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement de rage comme réponse.

- Tu ne sais pas où tu t'entraînes ! Siffla t-elle.

- Je le saurais si tu m'expliquais !

Valendra jeta des regards terrifiés autour d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas dire grand chose. Juste t'expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas mort. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

- Dis toujours.

Valendra hésita, massacrant encore sa lèvre innocente. Sirius fit mine d'agiter sa baguette. La vampire poussa un soupire résigné.

- Tu étais coincé entre deux deux mondes. À la limite de la vie et de la mort. Le voile suspendu à l'arcade forme la limite. Si ta cousine avait utilisé un sort mortel tu serais mort et directement envoyé dans le monde des morts. Mais, tu étais toujours vivant, donc tu ne pouvais pas y aller. C'est pour ça que tu y es rester coincé.

- Comment tu as fait avec les autres pour savoir tout ça ? Comment vous avez fait pour me « décoincer » ?

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Laisse-moi partir !

Mais Sirius ne paraissait pas décider.

- Tu n'étais pas toute seule. Les autres, c'étaient aussi des vampires ?

- Oui, répondit amèrement Valendra. Nous étions dix.

- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! En quelle langue faut te le dire ?

- Je pense que tu es tout à faite capable de me le dire.

- Je n'ai pas le droit. Sinon, on te l'aurait dit dès le début, soupira Valendra.

- Pourquoi est-ce vous qu'on a envoyé ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Les vampires sont en quelque sorte un peu immortels. Nous avons beaucoup de contacts avec la mort. Le voile qui est un passage a été crée par ma race, il y a des millénaires.

Sirius redoubla d'attention. Cela devenait intéressant.

- Grâce à l'arcade, nous avons mit au point plusieurs rituels que seuls des vampires pouvaient reproduire. Tout se passait bien, mais à un moment il s'est avéré que le Voile de la Mort – c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme – était instable, parfois incontrôlable. On se devait avoir une.. disons « bouée de secours » au cas où l'un de nous en visite de l'autre côté s'y retrouvé coincé. C'est ainsi qu'au quinzième siècle, Dracula inventa le rituel de l'Ourogedénié. Dans votre langue, cela signifie renaissance. C'est celui là que nous avons utilisé sur toi. Mais, le rituel est très puissant, certains vampires ont même du mal à le supporter. C'est pour cela que tu as beaucoup souffert et que tu as perdu connaissance. On a longtemps hésité avant de le mettre en place. On ignorait si tu allais y survivre. Finalement, nous l'avons fait.

Sirius resta silencieux un long moment.

Finalement, Valendra avait presque tout avoué et expliqué. Comment il était sorti du voile, qui l'avait fait. Par contre, il ignorait pourquoi.

Certes, Valendra lui avait dit qu'ils en avaient reçut l'ordre. Mais pas de qui ni pourquoi cette personne tenait à ce qu'il s'échappe.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné au milieu de rien après le rituel ?

- Il fallait qu'on t'éloigne du voile afin que les effets de l'Ourogedénié s'estompent. De plus, il ne fallait pas que tu tombes entre les mains des Mangemorts. Donc, nous t'avons emmené en terrain vague, plutôt neutre, où tu pourrais reprendre tes esprits sans danger.

- C'est réussi, je suis juste tombé sur les loups-garous de Greyback !

- Tu as tourné le dos à la ville la plus proche et on ne pouvait pas deviné qu'ils se baladaient à seulement quelques jours de marche.

- J'aurais dû deviné qu'il y avait une ville derrière moi ! Quel idiot fais-je ! Critiqua sarcastiquement Sirius.

« J'ai intérêt de me calmer avec les sarcasmes, sinon je vais ressembler à Rogue. »

- Bon, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit Sirius. Qui vous a ordonné de me faire sortir du voile ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ça ne sert à rien je ne dirai pas qui ! Tu en sais déjà trop !

- Justement, au point où nous en sommes !

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'_il_ avait des projets pour toi.

- Qui « il » ? Quels projets ?

Valendra mordit de nouveau sa lèvre cruentée.

- QUELS PROJETS ?

La vampire sursauta violemment. Elle paraissait à bout de nerf. Comme beaucoup de gens, elle criait, menaçait, mais abandonnait rapidement.

- _Il _ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Qui est-il ?

- Je ne peux rien dire, Je ne peux rien dire, Je ne peux rien dire, Je ne peux rien dire !

- C'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps et tu as parlé ! Alors ?

Valendra ouvrit la bouche. Mais au moment où elle allait parler, une flèche enflammée, venue de nul part, s'enfonça sa poitrine. Aussitôt, la vampire prit feu dans un hurlement muet.

Sous l'oeil horrifié de Sirius, elle se retrouva vite sous forme de cendres.

Sirius resta stupéfié, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Quelqu'un accourait vers lui.

Craignant que ce soit l'assassin de Valendra, il fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Remus et Tonks, essoufflés.

- Sirius ! S'écria Remus, soulagé. On t'a cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius, silencieux, observa les cendres noires encore fumantes sur les pavés.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX : Mal être et Faiblesse **

Severus s'écroula sans avertissement. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, sous le regard étonné de Sirius. Ce dernier restait figé, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant comment réagir. Que se passait-il ?

Severus tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses yeux,eux, restaient fixes, regardant droit devant lui, grands ouverts. De faibles gémissements s'échappaient de temps à autre de sa gorge.

Sirius jetait des regards autour de lui, comme cherchant du secours. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient seuls.

L'état de Severus semblait s'aggravait. L'ex Mangemort paraissait aux bords des larmes. Ses plaintes, bien qu'à peine audibles, étaient de plus en plus présentes.

Que se passait-il ?

Sirius paniquait. Comment cela avait-il pu arrivé ?

Ce matin là, Severus et lui étaient seuls dans le manoir Black. Severus était enfin sorti de sa chambre, mais continuait à éviter les autres comme la peste. Sirius, lui, avait décidé de tout bonnement l'ignorer. De leur point de vue, tout se passait à merveille. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Severus s'était retiré dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil, il regardait par la fenêtre, le regard éteint ; comme il l'avait souvent depuis ce terrible mois de juin.

Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était présent, tous occupés ; et Mme Pomfresh avait demandé à Sirius de garder un oeil sur Severus. Car bien qu'il soit en meilleur santé, il n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces et était déjà tomber évanoui. Sirius, à son grand malheur, se retrouva de nouveau coincé dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant. Il erra quelques temps dans les couloirs et finit par descendre au salon où se trouvait Severus.

Dès qu'il aperçut le Serpentard qui rêvassait, il se figea. Il lui semblait que toute sa haine refaisait surface à cette vue.

- Alors toi, siffla t-il, tu n'en manques pas une !

Severus sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Sirius, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Black ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Il faut toujours que tu me pourrisses la vie !

- De quoi tu...

- Comme par hasard, à chaque que quelqu'un est de corvée pour rester près de toi, c'est moi qu'on colle ! Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, je remarque que je suis une corvée, ce qui me fait très plaisir. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui choisi. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là. Moi-même, je ne serais pas là.

- Ah, oui ? Tu serais où ? Chez Voldemort ?

Severus treillissa légèrement en entend le nom craint. Cependant, il se reprit vite et fit face, le menton fièrement levé.

- Je doute fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'accepte à ses côtés. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Sirius devait avouer que Severus avait raison, mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à le faire. Il ignora superbement la remarque de son ancien condisciple. Il revint à la charge.

- Que tu sois ou pas Mangemort, n'enlève rien à tes actes, Rogue !

- Tu penses peut-être que je ne le sais pas ? Fit à voix basse l'autre sorcier, le visage figé.

- Au point où on en est autant régler nos comptes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je te signale que tu as déjà commencé, sans me demander mon avis entre parenthèses.

- Tu sais quoi, lorsque je t'ai retrouvé dans ta cellule, tu m'as fait pitié. Je me suis même demandé pourquoi je te haïssais tant. Mais, maintenant je me rappelle: ton sale caractère, ta manie de prendre les autres de haut,ton ingratitude. Je te signale que je t'ai sauvé la vie et tu ne m'as jamais remercié, pas même un petit merci !

- Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie que tu me sauves la vie.

- C'est ça !

- Maintenant que tu t'es calmé, je vais pouvoir te dire tes quatre vérités en face ? Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais remarqué, Black, tu es loin d'être parfait. Tu es puéril, impatient, plaignard, étroit d'esprit...

-Etroit d'esprit ? Je te rappelle que mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou ! Alors si tu appelles ça de la fermeture d'esprit, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'est quelqu'un d'ouvert pour toi !

- La fermeture d'esprit marche dans tous les sens. Tu juges avant de connaître, tu refuses de revenir sur tes jugements, ce que les autres peuvent dire, tu t'en fiches s'ils ne pensent pas comme toi tu penses. Ça fait partit de ta manie de prendre des décisions irréfléchies qui ont toujours des conséquences fatales pour ton entourage.

Sirius se jeta sur Severus, l'arracha du fauteuil. Severus tenta de se débattre, mais Sirius lui attrapa le poignet, le tordit et coinça son bras derrière son dos.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, fit Severus d'une voix menaçante.

- Et si on revenait à tes défauts ? J'ai pas fini la liste, lui cracha Sirius. Toi aussi tu es fermé ; pire qu'une huître. Tu es froid, agressif, méprisant, sadique...

- Je sais tout ça et je l'accepte ; ce qui ne semble pas ton cas !

- Sans compter ta lâcheté...

- Ne me traite pas de lâche !

- Et après, tu dis que tu reconnais tes défauts ?

- Des défauts j'en ai énormément et je ne me le cache pas. Mais, je ne suis pas lâche !

- Et Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

Severus vacilla un bref instant, son visage fut parcourut d'un tic, ses yeux semblèrent plus brillants.

- Laisse Dumbledore en dehors de ça, siffla t-il.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu l'as tout de même tué, qu'importe les circonstances !

- Black, lâche-moi !

- Non.

- Tu te dis Gryffondor, donc courageux, et tu t'en prends à quelqu'un que lorsqu'il est affaiblit et immobilisé ? Il est beau le courage des Gryffondor !

Sirius ne le laissa pas ajouter autre chose. Il le frappa violemment au visage. Severus tomba au sol, un cri de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Mais, il fut vite rattrapé par Sirius qui le plaqua contre le mur, l'immobilisant totalement.

- C'est bizarre, dès qu'on se met à parler de tes exploits d'assassin, tu te rebiffe. Je pensais que tu acceptais tes défauts ; à moins que tu mettes ça dans tes qualités.

Severus ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur Sirius, le visage de marbre. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche atteinte par le coup de son adversaire.

- Combien de personnes tu as tuées exactement ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Quoi ? Il y en a tellement que tu n'arrives à les compter ?

- Et toi, de combien de personnes es-tu la cause de leur mort ? Lança Severus.

Une lueur de démence éclaira le regard de Sirius. Les mains de l'Animagus se renfermèrent autour du cou de l'ancien professeur. Il serra sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Severus haleta, chercha de l'air qui ne pouvait arriver. Il tenta mollement de se débattre, d'écarter les doigts. Sirius resserra sa prise. Le regard de Severus se voilèrent, sa tête tournait, ses poumons le firent souffrir. Il allait perdre connaissance quand soudain la prise de Sirius cessa et que celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur d'en face par une force invisible.

Severus s'appuya sur le mur, se massa la gorge.

Loin d'être calmé, Sirius se releva, le dos douloureux. Il rejoignit sa victime en quelques pas et le frappa de nouveau. Severus s'écroula. Sa tête cogna sur le coin de la cheminée, du sang rougit sa tempe. À peine conscient, il tenta de se relever à tâtons.

- Je me demande franchement, pourquoi Dumbledore t'as accordé « une deuxième chance » comme il disait ! Il disait, car tu l'as tué rappelle-toi !

La douleur embruma les pensées de Severus. Le nom de Dumbledore le frappait avec plus de violence que les coups de Sirius. Il se rattrapa sur le bord de la cheminée, manquant de retomber en glissant sur son propre sang, et refit face à Sirius sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il croisa son regard furieux, fou. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu. Ses souvenirs, douloureux, violents, lui revinrent en mémoire, brisant les maigres défenses qui lui restaient. Il perdit le contrôle. Ses jambes incapables de le soutenir encore fléchissent. Il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur. Ses nerfs lâchèrent. Ses membres tremblèrent. Son regard se fixa sans voir. Des gémissements lui échappèrent. Le désespoir l'envahit avec une lenteur horrible.

L'état de détresse de Severus ramena Sirius à la raison. Ce dernier découvrit, impuissant, l'état de l'autre sorcier. Il jeta des regards autour de lui, affolé.

À présent des larmes embuaient les yeux noirs de Severus.

Sirius s'agenouilla lentement devant lui. Mais, l'ex-Mangemort ne semblait pas le voir. Sirius l'appela doucement, il n'eut aucune réaction. Sirius le prit par les épaules, le secoua.

- Rogue, tu te sens bien ?

Tremblant encore un peu plus, Severus tourna vers lui un regard éteint, désespérément éteint.

- Rogue ? Répond !

- Je n'en peux plus, souffla Severus d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu n'en peux plus de quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. De mourir à petit feu, mais je ne meurs pas. J'ai beau me débattre, je n'arrive pas à y échapper. C'est sans issue. C'est comme des murs qui se rapprochent. Je les sens. Ils sont de plus en plus près. Ils m'emprisonnent. Je ne peux pas les voir. Ils sont noirs dans une pièce noire. Il n'y a pas de lumière. Ils se rapprochent, chaque instant ils s'avancent. Mais j'ignore où ils sont. Je les sens se rapprocher, c'est tout. Quand vont-ils m'écraser, je l'ignore. Je suis prit dans un piège d'où je ne peux m'échapper, mais je ne sais quand il se refermera. Je cherche de l'air, il n'y en a pas. J'ai tellement mal. Je veux que ça finisse. Je ne le supporte plus. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis complètement seul. Je les sens, ils sont encore plus près qu'avant. Je veux que ça finisse. Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! JE VEUX MOURIR !

Son cri de détresse sortit de sa gorge si violemment qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle se déchirait. Il bascula en avant. Sirius tendit les bras et le rattrapa.

Severus continuait de trembler. Son regard semblait complètement perdu, un peu fou. Dans un geste instinctif, il s'accrocha à la robe de Sirius et la serra de toutes forces. Il respirait à grands coups. Il ressemblait à un enfant terrifié et abandonné.

Sirius ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'observer ce corps frêle et tremblant contre lui. Lentement, il referma ses bras autour de Severus comme pour le protéger.

Severus pleura, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, en silence. Sirius resserra sa prise. Les tremblements se calmèrent petit à petit.

Sirius ne pourrais dire exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais longtemps.

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Severus Rogue dans un état aussi lamentable. Pour lui, Severus était quelqu'un de froid, de distant, de sarcastique, de cruel avec une grande force de caractère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout cela n'était qu'une façade qui pouvait se fissurer pour dévoiler cette faiblesse, cette détresse.

Severus semblait aller un peu mieux. Il ne tremblait plus, ni ne pleurait. Mais, il paraissait toujours aussi perdu. Maladroitement, Sirius guérit les blessures qu'il avait infligées à Severus sans que celui-ci réagisse.

La culpabilité et la pitié rongèrent Sirius de l'intérieur. Il se promit de faire d'immenses efforts dans ses relations avec Severus. En espérant que plus jamais, ils n'arrivent à de telles extrémités.

Enfin, il l'aida à se relever, le monta à l'étage – remarquant au passage qu'il était presque toujours aussi léger qu'à leur évasion – et le coucha dans son lit. À bout de forces, Severus s'endormit très vite. Le lendemain, il ne se souvenait de rien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X : Sur la Terre des Morts**

Sirius leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner. Severus venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Ses yeux semblaient dans le vague, son teint plus pâle. Évitant soigneusement Sirius, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la table. Sirius remarqua que ses cheveux étaient de nouveau gras. Décidément, il ne connaissait pas le shampoing. Alors que Severus ne lui prêtait aucune attention, Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Tandis qu'il observait le visage froid de son ancien condisciple, les souvenirs de l'incident de la veille lui revint. Severus s'en souvenait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'évitait ? Quoiqu'il l'avait toujours évité autant qu'il pouvait.

Alors que Sirius levait sa tasse à ses lèvres, Severus daigna enfin de tourner la tête vers lui. Leur regard se croisa. Sans rompre le contact, Severus lança :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? Ton cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler que je sois coincer chez toi ?

-Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'habituer à ta beauté. Tu imagine bien que dès le matin, ce n'est pas toujours facile à supporter, répondit Sirius.

Le sang afflue aux joues pâles de Severus. Il ouvrit la bouche, une réplique acide sur le bout de la langue. Mais, Molly intervint.

-Ça suffit vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer dès le matin. Vous êtes pires que des enfants !

Plus un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes, mais ils continuaient à se fusiller du regard.

Face à la tension hostile qui régnait dans la pièce, Remus décida de briser le silence.

-Alors, Sirius, maintenant que tu es réhabilité et libre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un journaliste, sourit Sirius. Alors, à présent que justice a été faite, M Black, que comptez-vous faire ?

-Peut-être, mais moi, je suis ton ami, donc tu peux me le dire.

-On peut même plus rigoler ici ! (Au bout de la table une exclamation méprisante se fit entendre.) Sérieusement, j'en sais rien du tout. J'y ai pas réfléchit, avoua Sirius, le regard dans le vide.

Il se replongea dans son café, bien que ce dernier était vide depuis longtemps. Remus l'observa un long moment, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ?

Sirius releva le nez. Ses yeux s'arrondissent lui donnant un air surprit.

-Prend pas cet air là avec moi, fit Remus. À quoi tu penses ?

Discrètement, Severus leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Sirius qui avait une idée ? Il fallait qu'il assiste à cet événement historique.

Sirius tournait sa tasse vide entre ses doigts, regardant le fond d'un air absent. Au bout d'un petit moment, il prit la parole d'une voix basse et lente.

-Et bien, je pensais... d'aller voir James et Lily... au cimetière.

Un blanc se créa entre les deux Maraudeurs.

De son côté, Severus retint un soupire et se leva. Sirius devenait de plus en plus exaspérant chaque jour. Il en devenait pitoyable. Si c'était pour voir ces deux idiots de Gryffondor pleurer leur ami, mort depuis seize ans, il préférait retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le sentimentalisme ce n'était vraiment son truc.

-Malheureusement, Godric's Hollow est un lieu dangereux, murmura Remus alors que Severus se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Je sais, fit tristement Sirius.

-Je préfère que tu n'y ailles pas seul.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda Sirius, rassuré que Remus l'accompagne.

Mais le loup-garou secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas possible. À partir de demain, je serai en Transylvanie pour l'Ordre et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.

-Mais alors, qui va pouvoir venir avec moi ? Il doit bien avoir un membre de l'Ordre libre.

Remus réfléchit un instant. Un sourire d'excuse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il n'en a qu'un seul. Severus.

Ledit Severus qui s'apprêtait à abaisser la poignée de la porte figea son geste. Lentement, il se tourna vers les deux autres.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce se turent attendant la suite des événements. Remus, téméraire, se tourna vers Severus.

-Severus, ça te dérangerais de...

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Lupin !

-Remus, il est hors de question que j'y aille avec Rogue !

-Jamais je ne mettrais les pieds là bas ! Plutôt mourir !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, Severus s'appuya sur un muret, l'air renfrogné, tandis que Sirius s'avançait vers la tombe de son meilleur ami. Severus poussa un profond soupir, signalant qu'il s'ennuyait déjà, et fit glisser la capuche qui recouvrait son visage.

Sirius l'ignora superbement. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la tombe de James et de Lily. Le visage figé, il fixa les lettres dorées.

_James Potter – Lily Potter Evans_

_1960-1981_

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Inspira, expira. Tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. S'ils étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était en grande partie sa faute. Qu'importe ce que Remus ou Harry pouvaient dire, il savait qu'il était responsable.

Vingt-et-un ans. Cela avait été tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître avant de mourir. Deux an de mariage, un an de vie parentale. Si peu !

Sirius sentit une boule se former douloureusement dans sa gorge. Ne pas penser à cela. Au moins, à présent, ils étaient ensemble pour l'éternité.

Sirius prit une dernière et profonde inspiration et franchit les derniers mètres. Lentement, il s'agenouilla devant la tombe. Que dire ? Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Il observa un instant ses mains puis releva les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche...

-Black ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! On va pas rester la journée là ! Lança Severus d'une voix claquante.

Excédé, Sirius se tourna si vite qu'il sentit ses vertèbres craquer. Il foudroya l'autre sorcier du regard.

-On vient d'arriver je te signale.

-Il t'a fallu dix minutes pour te mettre devant la tombe, alors je n'ose pas imaginer combien de temps tu vas rester.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ça doit faire presque un mois que tu squatte chez moi à rien faire. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as quelque chose d'urgent à faire. En plus, je te rappelle que de toute façon tu n'as _que_ _ça_ à faire : m'attendre.

-J'ai pas envie t'attendre longtemps sur ce fichu muret. En plus, il fait froid.

-Personne t'oblige à rester planter là ! Tu peux visiter le cimetière en attendant. Ça te fera les pieds !

Sirius reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale. Severus lui siffla quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas les paroles.

Severus attendit quelques secondes. Puis, voyant que Sirius ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il descendit de son siège improvisé et remonta l'allée en grommelant contre son ennemi.

Jetant des regards réguliers sur Sirius, Severus fit rapidement le tour du cimetière en espérant se réchauffer. Retourner derrière Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé, il tapa le sol du pied à fréquence rapide, souffla plusieurs fois. Il jeta un oeil au Soleil.

Rouge sang, il descendait lentement vers l'horizon, teintant les nuages de rose. Quand ils étaient arrivés, l'astre était encore haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils restaient plantés là ?

-Black, il fait presque nuit !

Sirius sursauta comme éveillé d'un rêve. Les yeux éteints, il regarda le ciel.

-Ah, oui, remarqua t-il, absent.

-Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Severus.

Agacé, Sirius se tourna vers lui.

-C'est la première que je viens sur la tombe de James et de Lily. Si j'ai mis du temps, c'est normal. Alors, arrête de me rabattre les oreilles avec ça !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de rester des heures devant un bloc de pierre.

-Évidement, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis. Encore moins morts. Alors comment pourrais-tu comprendre ça ?

Severus se raidit. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Son visage se fit de marbre.

Il avait eu un ami. Un seul ami. Mort depuis dix-sept ans. Regulus. Le petit Regulus. Trop naïf, trop vulnérable, trop influençable, trop fragile. Mort pour avoir fait ce que Severus n'avait pas encore osé à cette époque là : quitter Voldemort. Il le revoyait parfaitement ; le regard dans le vague, fronçant les sourcils, se mordillant la lèvres inférieure comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Ou tout simplement quand il lui souriait. Les rares sourires sincères qu'on lui avait jamais adressés venaient de Regulus ou de Dumbledore. Tous les deux morts.

Comment Sirius pouvait dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir perdu des amis ? Il avait perdu son seul véritable ami et son père de coeur. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Autant que Sirius.

Malgré lui, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs, heureux, malheureux surtout.

Jamais il n'avait réussi à aller sur la tombe de Regulus.

Sirius remarqua le regard de Severus se faire lointain après son accusation. Son visage crispé par l'énervement se détendit. Il paraissait ailleurs ; comme dans ses souvenirs.

Sirius s'approcha de lui. Severus n'eut aucune réaction.

Sirius en profita pour l'observer de plus près.

Ses traits étaient détendus et contrairement à d'habitude aucune colère ni haine n'y transparaissaient. Les rayons carmins du Soleil colorèrent sa peau pâle, adoucissaient considérablement son visage, mettant ses défauts dans l'ombre. Ils se reflétaient également dans ses yeux noirs les réchauffants.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius se rendit compte que Severus était plus petit que lui et de constitution plus menue.

Avec son regard perdu, ses yeux baissait, Severus semblait rajeuni, mais aussi plus fragile. Un peu comme un enfant qu'il fallait protéger.

Sirius s'avança doucement, les yeux fixés sur les prunelles sombres et envoûtantes de son compagnon. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Severus, toujours aussi désarmé, releva la tête. Il observa Sirius sans le voir.

Sirius n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne voyait plus que ces beaux yeux si sombres et si tristes. Délicatement, il prit le visage de Severus, toujours dans son monde, entre ses mains. Il lui caressa de son pouce la ligne de la mâchoire avec une douceur exemplaire. Il se pencha sans s'en rendre compte et frôla les lèvres du deuxième sorcier. En prenant son temps, il pressa de plus en plus sa bouche sur l'autre.

Severus avait perdu toute connection avec le monde extérieur. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud se poser et raffermir sa pression sur ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant, puis automatiquement, il offrit le passage à l'intrus.

Sirius sentit Severus entrouvrir ses lèvres et en profita pour approfondir son baiser.

Le bras gauche de l'Animagus s'enroula autour de la taille fine de Severus, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de plus en plus certaine. Sa main droite se perdit dans la chevelure d'ébène de son compagnon, fit pression sur son crâne comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Severus s'abandonna entièrement contre Sirius, répondit timidement au baiser. Il posa ses mains tremblante sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il se laissa aller, laissant les commandes à Sirius.

Au loin, le Soleil disparaissait.

Les ombres s'allongèrent.

Les silhouettes des deux hommes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, ne semblaient ne former plus qu'un dans l'obscurité sanglante qui régnait sur la terre des morts.

_Alors ? Les choses commencent, enfin, à avancer on dirait. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Tout d'abord merci pour toutes les reviews ! J'en ais jamais reçues autant pour un seul chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. Bonne lecture !_

** Chapitre XI : Cet Océan de Ténèbres **

Avec douceur, Sirius rompit le baiser. Il baissa les yeux vers Severus. Celui-ci avait le visage indéchiffrable et le regard dans le vague.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé Severus Rogue ! À présent, il en était presque dégoûté. Mais sur le moment, Severus lui avait paru si faible, si fragile. Il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Cela avait été plus fort que lui.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Il semblait enfin avoir compris ce qui s'était passé. Il releva la tête brutalement vers Sirius. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il tenta de parler sans y parvenir. Puis enfin, il articula :

-Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Ne t'approche plus de moi !

Aussitôt, il prit la fuite. Sirius, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le suivit dans l'espoir de le rattraper.

-Sev... Rogue ! Attend !

Mais, Severus avait déjà transplaner. Sirius poussa un soupir. Il espérait au moins que Severus était parti au Square Grimmaud. Il fit de même et atterrit dans son salon, vide.

-Rogue ? Appela t-il avec espoir.

Il entendit des pas montaient rapidement les escaliers puis une porte claquer. Severus était bien là. Sirius en fut soulagé. Sur le moment, il avait eu peur que Severus refuse de retourner au manoir des Black et qu'il ne fasse attraper par des Aurors ou pire par Voldemort.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant « mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Il inspira et expira à grands coups plusieurs fois.

Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Black ? Une nouvelle technique pour l'humilier ? Il savait déjà que son ancien condisciple n'était pas la personne la plus équilibrée, mais il y avait des limites !

Severus porta la main à ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Quelques minutes auparavant, Sirius Black l'embrassait. C'était complètement fou.

Certes, Black était complètement cinglé, mais ne savait-il donc pas se contrôler comme tout le monde ? Severus, lui, avait toujours le contrôle – quand les circonstances lui permettaient – ne pouvait-il prendre exemple sur lui ? Non, décidément, non. Il fallait que Black saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Severus était juste là au mauvais moment.

Il détestait qu'on le traite de cette manière. Malheureusement, on l'avait souvent traité de cette manière. Un objet qu'on utilisait puis qu'on abandonnait. Ou alors on le forçait à faire ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Quand il ne devenait qu'un instrument. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa vie et cela l'enrageait. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de se sentir aussi impuissant.

Il prit une fiole vide qui traînait sur le montant de sa cheminée éteinte et la jeta à travers la pièce. La fiole en cristal se brisa dans un son clair. Severus garda l'oeil fixé sur les éclats aussi brillants que des étoiles quelques instants. Puis il s'en éloigna et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'allongea, observa le plafond.

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser... Mais, c'était lorsqu'on voulait éviter un souvenir qu'il revenait au galop.

_Severus marchait d'un pas rapide dans la forêt. Il venait d'en dépasser la lisière. Du parc, on ne pouvait plus le voir. Le souffle court, il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre. _

_Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Qu'importe, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. C'était au dessus de ses forces. _

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Il percevait vaguement les lumières du château à travers les branches. Il poussa un profond soupir. _

_Il désirait tellement partir, mais en même temps, quitter Poudlard il ne le voulait pas non plus. _

_Il avança de quelques mètres et s'arrêta de nouveau. Il avait entendu des pas arriver vers lui. Si c'était ce benêt de Hagrid, il pouvait prétendre être ici pour ramasser quelques plantes nocturnes. Il accéléra dans l'espoir de distancer au maximum son poursuivant. Mais... _

_-Severus ! _

_Cette voix... Non, il ne pouvait pas. _

_Il stoppa. Il n'osait pas se retourner, faire face à Dumbledore. _

_-Severus, répéta t-il quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur du professeur, que faîtes-vous dans la forêt à une heure aussi tardive ? _

_-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, monsieur le directeur, lança Severus sans se retourner. _

_-Je vous ai suivi. Votre sortie nocturne m'intriguait. _

_Severus retint une exclamation. Il s'en était douté. _

_-Et vous ? Reprit Dumbledore. _

_-Je suis venu chercher des plantes pour mes cours, tenta Severus. _

_-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Severus. Vous n'êtes venu chercher aucune plante. Regardez-moi. _

_La voix du vieux mage était encore douce, mais ferme._

_À contre coeur, Severus lui fit face. Mais, il garda les yeux baissés vers le sol, tel un enfant pris en faute. Dumbledore s'approcha d'avantage de lui._

_-Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Demanda t-il. _

_-Vous le savez très bien, monsieur. _

_-Retournez vous coucher, Severus. Il est tard. _

_-Je ne peux pas. C'est inutile d'insister. Je ne le ferais pas. _

_-Vous le ferez, Severus. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. _

_Severus secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. _

_-Il y en a sûrement. Ce n'est pas possible..., s'entêta Severus. Pourquoi vouloir aller à de telles extrémités ? _

_-Severus... Commença Dumbledore. _

_-Non, je ne le ferais pas. Je... ne... le... ferais... pas, répéta t-il en articulant soigneusement. _

_-Si, Severus, vous le ferez. Vous avez accepté, insista Dumbledore. _

_Il attrapa la main droite de Severus. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers sa main. Certes, il avait accepté. Son Serment Inviolable en était la preuve. _

_-Maintenant, c'est trop tard, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique. _

_Severus bafouilla un instant avant de parvenir à dire : _

_-Je... Je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais pas ! Je n'aurais pas accepté sinon ! Je veux pas le faire ! _

_Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Dumbledore. Mais, la main valide du vieil homme tenait bon._

_-Je vous en prie, gémit Severus. Ne m'obligez pas à... _

_Il respira profondément avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante, mais forte. _

_-Vous pensez que tout va de soi ! Mais rien n'est simple ! Ça ne résoudra pas comme ça ! Ça ne servira à rien ! Les choses vont empirer ! Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, vous compr... _

_-Severus, maintenant, cela suffit ! Coupa Dumbledore d'un ton dur et sec. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, point ! C'est à moi de décider. Est-ce clair ? _

_Il n'attendit pas de réponse car il reprit tout de suite. _

_-Au passage, n'oubliez pas de poursuivre l'enquête chez les Serpentard. _

_Severus se tut, se contentant de fixer en silence son supérieur. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. _

_-Maintenant, il est plus que temps de rentrer, ajouta Dumbledore. _

_Il resserra sa prise sur la main inerte de Severus et le tira à sa suite vers la château. Severus se laissa faire. Cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter. _

_Dumbledore atteignit la lisière. Il se retourna. _

_Son maître des potions avait la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient entièrement son visage. _

_Le directeur souleva délicatement la figure du jeune homme. Quand les traits de Severus furent dévoilés, le visage de Dumbledore s'adoucit considérablement. _

_Des larmes formaient des sillons transparents sur les joues de Severus. Il pleurait en silence. Ses grands yeux n'avaient jamais parus aussi tristes qu'à cet instant. _

_Doucement, avec un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, Dumbledore essuya le visage du jeune homme, de la même manière qu'un parent l'aurait fait avec son enfant. _

_-Vous avez les mains gelées, Severus. Si j'étais vous, j'irais rapidement me mettre au chaud dans mon lit. _

_Sur ces mots, il l'entraîna jusqu'aux cachots. Là, il le guida jusque dans ses appartements. Il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Enfin, il se pencha vers lui. _

_-Severus, s'il y avait eu un autre moyen, croyez que je ne vous aurais pas obligé à commettre un tel acte. Mais, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Je suis désolé de vous infliger cela. _

_Il se redressa et se dirigea vers une petite armoire qui se trouvait au fond de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une fiole remplie de potion. Il la tendit à Severus qui la prit mécaniquement. _

_-Vous avez besoin de sommeil, se justifia Dumbledore. Vous dormez trop peu ces derniers temps. _

_Severus fit tourner la fiole entre ses doigts sans l'ouvrir et encore moins la boire. _

_-Buvez, vous en avez besoin, répéta Dumbledore. _

_Severus hésita encore, puis la but d'un trait. Il s'allongea sur son lit tandis que Dumbledore remonta les couvertures sur lui. Le vieux mage resta près de son espion jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. _

_Quand Severus fut entièrement endormi, Dumbledore murmura d'un ton rempli de regrets :_

_-J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous infliger ce fardeau, mon enfant. _

_Il se pencha sur Severus et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front. Puis, enfin, il quitta la chambre en silence. _

Severus, toujours allongé sur son lit, sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue. D'un geste rageur, il l'essuya. Il se redressa et enleva sa robe qu'il jeta à terre. Il s'enfonça au creux de ses couvertures. Il tenta de se vider l'esprit afin de pouvoir dormir tranquillement. Finalement, il parvint à tomber dans un sommeil agité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius releva la tête. Il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Severus ? Il voulut se rappeler de la scène en espérant que cela l'aiderait.

Les ombres qui dissimulaient les imperfections du visage de Severus. Ses traits avaient paru plus doux, plus jeunes aussi. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec la chevelure corbeau du sorcier. Ses yeux ressortaient tels deux joyaux noirs. Ils étaient si brillants, si beaux, si magnifiques, si sombres, si mystérieux, si tristes.

Rien qu'en y repensant, Sirius mourait d'envie de se perdre à nouveau dans cet océan de ténèbres. Il devait admette que Severus possédait un regard fascinant, superbe. Une arme redoutable de séduction. Mais, apparemment, Severus n'en avait pas conscience.

Sirius sourit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé – hier encore – qu'il serait attiré par les yeux de Severus Rogue.

Un rire forcé franchit ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Il commençait à être tard. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il mit tout son poids sur la rampe afin d'éviter le grincement des vieilles marches. Arrivé à l'étage, il tourna sans hésitation vers sa chambre. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Son regard était posé sur une porte.

Cette porte était celle de Severus. Dormait-il ? S'était-il remis de leur baiser ? Il en avait eu l'air perturbé.

Sirius tendit la main vers la poignée, arrêta son geste, la ramena vers lui. Finalement, il recommença son mouvement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et abaissa enfin la poignée en silence. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Severus était dans son lit et semblait dormir. Il referma derrière lui et s'approcha de la couche, les yeux fixé sur le Serpentard. Doucement, il s'assit au bord du matelas.

Severus grimaçait. Derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux s'agitaient. Ses doigts s'ouvraient, se refermaient. Severus dormait certes, mais son sommeil ne semblait pas des plus agréables. À quoi pouvait-il rêver ?

Sirius se pencha sur lui. Dans l'ombre, il le détaillait.

Il observait ses lèvres fines et délicates, la courbe gracieuse de sa mâchoire, ses traits anguleux mais parfaitement réguliers, ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que de l'encre étalés sur l'oreiller blanc, la forme allongée de ses yeux – si seulement ils étaient ouverts ! Severus avait certes des défauts, mais il n'était pas laid. Il ne savait pas se mettre en valeur tout simplement. C'était dommage car il pourrait posséder beaucoup de charmes. Severus ne serait jamais beau, cela Sirius ne le niait pas.

Severus s'était calmé. Ses traits se détendaient et il avait cessé de bouger. Il paraissait tellement fragile, comme un enfant qui aurait grandis trop vite. Un ange déchu. Un ange noir.

L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras puis de l'embrasser rongeait Sirius de l'intérieur.Il se força à détourner les yeux du visage de l'endormi. Son regard tomba sur ses mains. Des mains longues et fines pleine de grâce et d'élégance. De ses doigts, Sirius frôla en une légère caresse celle de droite.

Il savait que Severus ne l'était pas, mais quand il le voyait ainsi, si paisible, si détendu, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Severus devenait beau d'une certaine manière. Du moins aux yeux de Sirius.

Sirius se rapprocha à quelques centimètres du cou de Severus. Il huma son odeur. Douce et fraîche qui lui rappelait vaguement celle de la lavande.

Quand le souffle brûlant de Sirius rencontra la peau tiède de Severus, celui-ci frissonna.

Sirius se pencha sur son visage, hésita et se décida. Il en avait trop envie ! Ses lèvres, tels une aile, caressèrent sans presque les toucher celles de Severus. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et se fut au tour de Sirius d'en ressentir des frissons.

Severus gémit, fronça les sourcils.

Sirius se résout alors à se lever et à quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Cependant, une fois sur le palier, il se retourna une dernière fois et observa attendri la silhouette endormie de Severus. Il sourit. Et souffla doucement :

-Dors bien, mon ange.

La porte se referma sur lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_ATTENTION, SCENE VIOLENTE PRESENTE DANS CE CHAPITRE. Elle est mise entre deux rangés de°°°°°°°° . Sinon, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XII : Le Regard du Miroir **

Severus s'étira et se leva lentement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil qui prônait sur sa table de nuit et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Il se décida enfin à sortir de son lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Avec les bizarries de Sirius, il n'avait pas pu aller se laver hier soir.

Une fois dans ladite pièce, il ouvrit le robinet, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans l'eau chaude.

Le liquide bouillant détendait son corps crispé par son habitude à dormir en position foetale.

Il s'immergea totalement. Quand il fut à court d'air, il remonta à la surface. Il appuya sa nuque sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans son esprit, tentant d'oublier.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Black. Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable dans ces conditions.

La vulnérabilité faisait partie de ses pires ennemies. Quand on montrait ses faiblesses à l'adversaire, il savait parfaitement où frapper et c'était fini pour nous.

L'Occlumencie l'aidait à forger un masque, une ultime protection face au monde extérieur. Les seuls qui avaient réussi à faire tomber son armure étaient son terrible grand-père qui l'avait élevé et Dumbledore. Pour le patriarche Prince c'était plus sous la contrainte qu'autre chose, mais avec Dumbledore ce n'était pas cela. Une véritable confiance s'était tissée entre eux doublée d'une profonde affection. Malgré cela, les fois où Severus avait laissé tomber son masque en sa présence se comptaient les doigts d'une main.

Severus replongea au coeur de l'eau comme s'il espérait que le liquide allait purifier ses sombres pensées. Cette fois, il en ressortit presque immédiatement. Il cracha l'eau qui s'était insinuait entre ses lèvres. Prit appuis sur les parois de la baignoire et sortit.

Très vite, il s'engouffra dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Il se frotta activement jusqu'à qu'il soit sec. Ses cheveux, cependant, continuaient à dégouliner sur sa nuque, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il attrapa une robe de chambre noire et l'enfila. Il prit ses vêtements et les mit dans le panier à linge sale.

Il s'approcha du miroir et arrangea ses cheveux. Il allait se détourner de son reflet quand une violente douleur transperça son bras gauche.

« La Marque des Ténèbres ! » réalisa t-il.

Il avait été bien naïf de penser que Voldemort le laisserait tranquille après son évasion avec Sirius. Il avait à présent décidé de le torturer à distance grâce au lien qu'ils avaient avec cette maudite marque.

Il serra convulsivement son avant-bras avec sa main droite. Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Un hurlement muet s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang.

Il avait presque oublié ce qu'était la douleur physique avec tous ces événements.

La Marque continuait à le brûler férocement. Il avait tellement mal ! Cela devenait insoutenable ! Il avait déjà assez souffert ! Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence ! Non ! Pas comme avant !

Malgré la douleur, il se força à se relever. Il ouvrit avec des gestes plus tremblants que jamais l'armoire à pharmacie. Il fouilla parmi les multiples fioles de potions. Une potion anti-douleur, une potion anti-douleur ; même une contre les brûlures pouvait convenir. Il devait bien en avoir quelque part !

Enfin, il en dénicha une. Il l'avala d'un trait et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le sol. Il attendit, les doigts crispés sur son bras, qu'elle fasse son effet. Petit à petit, la douleur disparut.

Le corps secoué de spasmes, Severus se releva en s'accrochant au lavabo. Une fois debout, il appuya son front brûlant sur la surface glacé du miroir. Le contraste de température entre les deux objets le fit frissonner. Il avait les paupières fermement closes.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra son regard dans la glace. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il fit un bond en arrière, laissant échapper un cri. Il s'éloigna rapidement du miroir et alla se coller contre le mur, ses yeux écarquillés par une peur inconnue.

Il paraissait étouffer alors que des fêlures apparurent le long de la glace. Elles se firent de plus en plus profondes. Et finalement, la glace éclata en une multitudes d'éclats. Éclats qui tombèrent dans un bruit de cristal sur le carrelage blanc. Certains atterrirent sur Severus, coupant sa peau mal protégée.

Il glissa lentement le long du mur, ignorant les morceaux de verres qui s'insinuaient dans la chair nue de ses pieds. Ses yeux grands ouverts restaient fixés devant lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible, marmonnait-il d'une voix faible et cassée.

Devant lui se tenait un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisâtres. Son regard froid, sévère et haineux était posé sur la silhouette prostrée de Severus.

-Tu n'es qu'une... illusion, haletait Severus. Tu n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas possible... Tu es mort.

Severus avait beau se répéter et se répéter que cet homme, son grand-père maternel, ne pouvait pas être présent, rien n'y faisait. Il restait pétrifié de terreur.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'hallucination. Au temps où il était fidèle à Voldemort, il en avait déjà eues. Souvent après avoir dû accomplir les funestes missions que son maître lui donnait.

Il délirait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais, le savoir ne suffisait pas.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il aurait tellement voulu fermer les yeux, oublier cette vision, mais cela lui était impossible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme ! Haïr ce qui lui avait fait subir ! Les coups, les insultes, les humiliations. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé pourquoi le vieux Prince ne l'avait pas tué ? Comme il avait tué ses parents.

Et pourtant, toujours la peur, cette même peur qu'il avait éprouvée enfant, resurgissait dès qu'il voyait son image. Peur incontrôlable, idiote.

Auparavant, il avait réussi à trouver une solution afin de se débarrasser de ses hallucinations. Il faisait subir à lui-même ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire à son aïeul.

Sans quitter des yeux l'apparition, il chercha à tâtons un bout de verre suffisamment grand et solide. Il en trouva un rapidement. Il enserra ses doigts autour. Il s'écorcha, il saigna. Il ne lui restait plus que le geste à faire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il ramena vers lui l'objet transparent. Il le leva. Il remonta sa manche, dévoilant son bras gauche. Resserra sa prise autour du morceau de verre. Prit une profonde inspiration. Abaissa brutalement le bout de miroir. Le fragment pénétra sa chair d'un coup sec et profondément. Le sang gicla, coula. Le bout du morceau se brisa à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Severus extirpa l'objet tranchant, s'arrachant de la peau au passage. Et il replongea le verre dans sa chair meurtrie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il ne ressentait quasiment rien. La potion anti-douleur faisait encore effet. Mais cela suffisait pour que l'image de Prince se brouilla puis disparut lentement.

Quand son sinistre grand-père eut enfin disparut, Severus lâcha le fragment de miroir et se laissa aller contre le mur. Soudain, des sanglots agitèrent violemment sa poitrine.

Sirius lisait dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé. Ou du moins, il essayait. Car l'image de Severus en train de dormir hantait sans cesse son esprit.

Son visage pâle et détendu. Ses longs cils noirs. Ses lèvres...

Sirius se releva. Il devait se reprendre. Qu'est-qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à Severus ?

Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier que le Serpentard l'attirait physiquement, ou plutôt ses yeux qu'il trouvait sublimes l'attiraient. Mais de là à ne penser qu'à cela...

Ce n'était pas normal. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Une attirance aussi... obsessionnelle. C'était à devenir fou !

Un cri sortit Sirius de ses pensées. Il se leva d'un bond. Cela venait de la salle de bain.

-Severus, murmura t-il.

Il hésita. Peut-être n'était-ce rien. Comment réagirait Severus s'il se précipitait pour rien dans la salle de bain pour rien alors qu'il y était ? Sûrement très mal. Donc, Sirius préféra attendre qu'un autre bruit suspect ne lui parvienne.

Et il n'attendit pas longtemps car très vite un bruit de verre cassé résonna. Sirius s'élança vers l'escalier, sa baguette à la main. Une fois à l'étage, il entendit d'autres bruits qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée en espérant que Severus ait quelque chose sur le dos.

Il trouva son colocataire assis au pied du mur, secoué de sanglot. Les débris du miroir étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Du sang recouvrait son bras gauche près de sa Marque et il semblait écorché aussi à d'autres endroits.

Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement à cette vue. Il s'approcha lentement du blessé.

-Severus, l'appela t-il doucement. Severus, tu m'entends ? Severus ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. L'ancien Mangemort était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en larme et en sang.

Sirius s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Severus sentit des bras l'entourer. Il prit peur. Il se débattit. Il était seul ! Qui pouvait bien le toucher ? Cela ne pouvait être son grand-père puisqu'il n'était pas là ? Mais il paniqua tout de même.

-Severus ! Entendit-il. Severus !

Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

-Black ? Souffla t-il en reconnaissant la personne près de lui.

-Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sirius qui avait l'air vraiment angoissé.

Le teint de Sirius semblait plus pâle que jamais.

Qu'arrivait-il à Severus pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Il paraissait tellement fragile. Tellement paniqué. Il lui faisait penser à un enfant qui s'éveiller d'un horrible cauchemar.

Sirius avait tellement envie de protéger ce petit être perdu. De le consoler. De prendre soin de lui. De l'aimer ?

Était-ce cela qui l'agitait de cette façon ? Il était tombé amoureux de Severus Rogue ? De son ancien pire ennemi ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas de la pitié, ni de l'affection. C'était beaucoup plus profond que cela. De l'amour ? Il avait du mal à le croire.

Il resserra ses bras autour des épaules étroites de l'autre sorcier et commença le bercer contre lui.

Mais, Severus se dégagea de son étreinte. Sirius en ressentit un pincement au coeur.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, Black, affirma t-il avant d'essayer de se lever.

-Severus..., commença à essayer de le raisonner Sirius.

Mais il fut coupé par ledit Severus qui poussa un bref cri de douleur. Ses pieds trop atteins par les débris de verre ne supportaient plus son poids. Severus allait tomber quand Sirius le rattrapa.

-Je vais te conduire à ta chambre et je vais t'aider à te soigner, expliqua Sirius.

-Non, souffla Severus.

Il tenta de se dégager de nouveau, mais cette fois, Sirius tint bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? S'écria Severus en débattant. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ces derniers temps ? Je préférais quand tu m'humiliais avec tes petits copains finalement !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te fais peur quand je suis gentil avec toi ? Se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Il souleva Severus malgré ses innombrables protestations et alla le déposer sur son lit. Il sortit de la chambre et revint quelques instants après avec de quoi soigner Severus. Ce dernier avait abandonné et se taisait.

Sirius observa avec incrédulité la plaie profonde sur le bras de Severus. C'était trop net pour n'être qu'une simple coupure comme les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ici ? Comment t'as fais ton compte ?

Severus resta muet comme une tombe. Sirius insista.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et certainement pas à toi ! Lui cracha Severus au visage.

-Comme tu voudras. Je voulais seulement t'aider.

Sirius finit de le soigner en silence. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il se retourna.

-Au fait, la prochaine où tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

-Mais, bien sûr, ironisa le Serpentard.

-Severus...

-Pour toi, c'est Rogue.

-Très bien. _Rogue_, essaies de te mettre dans la tête que je ne suis plus ton ennemi. Je veux juste t'aider. Que tu le veuille ou non.

Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte, laissant Severus seul avec ses sombres pensées.

-Ouais, grommela Severus. Mais en ce moment, tu me prends dans tes bras trop souvent à mon goût.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et un peu de romantisme – ou au moins une tentative – dans ce monde cruel. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XIII : Une Rose Noire pour un Sentiment **

Du temps avait passé depuis l'incident de la salle de bain. Le mois de février débutait à présent. Mais les relations entre les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas améliorées pour autant. Severus fuyait continuellement Sirius. Quant à Sirius, il désespérait d'avoir la moindre chance de l'approcher. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'au jeu du chat et de la souris, Severus avait un don.

Remus était revenu de sa mission en Transylvanie la semaine dernière. Sirius était heureux de revoir son vieil ami après plus d'un mois d'absence et soulagé de ne plus être seul avec Severus.

Sirius s'assit face à Remus et à Tonks dans la cuisine. Remus lui avait annoncé qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Sirius l'avait suivi avec l'idée qu'il connaissait déjà ce que Remus allait lui annoncer.

-Sirius, il serait temps que Tonks et moi, on t'annonce...

-Que vous êtes ensemble, termina Sirius.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda brusquement Tonks.

-La chambre de Lunard est juste au dessus de la mienne.

-Ça explique pas comment tu es au courant, fit observer Remus.

-Si, il faut juste préciser qu'hier soir tu avais oublié d'insonoriser ta chambre, répondit Sirius.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand il vit les joues de Remus prendre une jolie couleur carmin. Gloussement qui cessa presque aussitôt quand la couleur lui rappela celle qui avait éclairé le visage de Severus le soir où ils s'étaient embrassés.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sirius ? S'inquiéta Remus quand il vit le visage de son ami s'assombrir.

-Non, tout va bien, assura Sirius avec un sourire forcé. Je suis content pour vous.

-Non, ça ne va pas, corrigea Remus.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Sirius le soir même. Remus venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans frapper alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à se coucher.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Et puis-je savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je te connais et je vois que tout n'est pas rose.

-Rien n'est jamais parfait...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sirius ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je prenne mal le fait que tu ait un faible pour Severus ?

-Comment tu le... ?

-Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu le regardes quand il est dans la même pièce que toi, sourit Remus. Tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Oui, affirma Sirius. Et ce n'est pas qu'un simple faible. Je l'aime, c'est certain. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant. C'est vraiment fort.

-Comment ça, tu n'as jamais ressenti cela avant ? Et Axel ?

Axel avait été le petit ami de Sirius durant presque deux ans. Il avait été son premier amour. Azkaban les avaient séparés. De Remus, Sirius avait appris qu'Axel avait refait sa vie. C'était mieux ainsi. Les années de réclusion avaient eu raison de leur histoire. Sirius avait cessé de l'aimer après quelques mois à Azkaban. De toute façon, leur couple n'avait pas été au mieux de sa forme durant les derniers mois qu'ils avaient été ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tenta d'expliquer Sirius. C'est plus fort et... avec Axel... c'était un coup de foudre je dirais. On s'est rencontré , on est tombé amoureux, on est sorti ensemble, on a habité ensemble. On a appris à se connaître petit à petit. Et finalement, à la fin, on passait plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose. Et toujours pour rien. On ne se voyait que le soir en allant se coucher et on dormait. Il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même du désir. Je me demande même si je l'aimais encore quand j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban.

-Justement, tu n'as pas peur que ça fasse la même chose avec Severus ?

-C'est plus fort. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est plus vrai que ce qu'il y avait avec Axel. Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est... Axel, au début, c'était surtout physique et quand on se connaissait parfaitement ça n'allait plus. On a été trop vite. Severus, lui, je le connaissait déjà avant. Je ne dis pas que je le connais parfaitement. Mais, je suis déjà au courant de son... mauvais côté. Ses défauts. Axel, je pense que je l'avais idéalisé. Mais, je ne sais pas ! C'est pas pareil ! C'est pas la même chose ! C'est pas comparable ! Je n'arrive pas moi-même à expliquer mes propres sentiments. Je l'aime, il me rend fou. C'est tout ce que je sais. Ça n'a rien d'une petite passade.

-Ça a commencé quand ?

-Quand nous sommes allé au cimetière ensemble. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Ou plutôt, je l'ai embrassé.

-Au cimetière ? C'est romantique ! Pour votre prochain rendez-vous ce sera dans une morgue ?

-Très drôle, grommela Sirius. Sérieusement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Depuis un mois, je suis doux comme un agneau avec lui. Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait le contrarier ; du moins je le pense. Et il persiste à me fuir. J'en ai assez. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? Abandonner ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner quoi que ce soit, Sirius. Ça ne te ressemble pas, lui dit Remus. Tu as surmonté je ne sais combien d'obstacles et tu as même survécu au Voile alors que personne d'autre n'en était sorti indemne. Alors, tu vas laisser tomber tout simplement parce qu'un type fait son difficile ? Prouve-lui que tu l'aime vraiment. Accroche-toi, nom d'un chien !

Sirius sourit.

-Tu as raison, je dois m'accrocher. Je vais lui sortir mes meilleurs numéros de charme. Il ne devrait pas me résister longtemps.

-Si tu lui sors les même... conneries que tu faisais à Poudlard, il aura toutes les raisons du monde pour te résister. Et même te fuir.

-Merci pour ton aide, Remus.

-Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Je te demande pas de le draguer. Severus serait capable de prendre ça pour une agression. Il est très méfiant, je te le rappelle. Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes. Évite de lui faire croire qu'il n'est qu'une conquête parmi d'autre ou pire un objet. Sois sincère.

-Ce sera pas facile.

-La prochaine fois tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de tomber amoureux de Severus Rogue.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais choisi quelqu'un de plus simple à séduire, de plus sympathique et de plus séduisant.

Sirius se tut quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

-Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de Severus Rogue, moi ? C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi lui ?

Remus se contenta de rire avant de raconter que les sentiments ne s'expliquaient pas.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté et donné des conseils, Lunard.

-Les amis c'est là pour ça, mon vieux Patmol.

Remus se leva.

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Au fait, ajouta t-il à la porte, la semaine prochaine c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je dis juste ça comme ça.

Le sourire aux lèvres et une bulle d'espoir dans le coeur, Sirius s'endormit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus assis à l'autre bout du petit salon. C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Remus était sorti avec Tonks et Harry n'était pas revenu au quartier général depuis près de deux mois.

Sirius essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il tentait de penser à autre chose. Et lorsque ses pensées l'attiraient vers un certain Serpentard, il arrivait à oublier Harry pour un moment.

Ils étaient seuls. C'était le moment idéal pour Sirius. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit légèrement un objet. Il l'observa, prit une inspiration. Il sentit l'angoisse se former au creux de sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais paniqué comme cela auparavant. Mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Sirius décida maintenant, se leva et partit en direction de Severus.

L'ancien professeur leva la tête de son livre quand il entendit Sirius approcher. Il leva un sourcils comme lui seul savait le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Black ?

Le ton glacé et peu engageant ne découragea pas Sirius. Il avait l'habitude.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua sèchement Severus.

-C'est important, soutint Sirius.

-Quand ça vient de toi, ce n'est jamais important.

Severus ferma son livre dans un claquement sec. Il se leva en repoussant Sirius. Mais, Sirius ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il rattrapa Severus par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Tu vas m'écouter quand même. Ça te concerne.

Severus leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Son visage se ferma davantage. Mais, il se tut. Sirius en profita.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit face à lui. Il inspira à nouveau. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé en espérant mettre Severus plus en confiance. Mais à la vue de l'expression qu'avait revêtu le visage de Severus, cela n'avait pas marché. Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Bon, tu parles ou je peux partir ? S'impatienta rapidement Severus.

Sirius hésita un dernier moment avant de sortir quelque chose délicatement de sa poche. Severus, intrigué, se pencha. C'était une rose noire encore fermée.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Sirius.

Encore un sourcils levé pour Severus.

-Une fleur. Tu me prends pour un idiot ou un imbécile ?

Sirius poussa un soupir.

-Elle me fait penser à beaucoup de choses. Je l'ai achetée ce matin. Elle était la dernière. Personne n'avait voulu d'elle.

-Et je suis sensé la plaindre ?

-Écoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Les gens s'arrêtent à l'apparence. Ils ont vu une rose noire. Le noir n'est pas la couleur idéale pour plaire d'après eux. Trop sombre pour dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un j'imagine. De plus, elle est totalement fermée, je pense que ça a dû jouer aussi.

-Black, quand tu auras cesser de raconter les aventures malheureuses d'une pauvre fleur, tu me feras signe.

-Je ne l'ai pas achetée pour pleurer sur son sort, corrigea Sirius. Mais parce qu'elle m'a fait penser à quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-À ton avis ? Sombre, renfermée sur elle-même, délaissée par son entourage à cause de ce qu'elle montre d'elle. Moi, je suis sûr que lorsqu'elle s'ouvrira, elle vaudra n'importe quelle rose rouge.

Severus poussa un soupir. Sirius lui adressa un sourire. Severus détourna le regard. Il voulait pas croiser ce sourire. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos. Sûrement d'appréhension à cause des délires de ce curieux spécimen appelé Sirius Black. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud se poser sur sa main. Il baissa les yeux. C'était la main de Sirius. Les doigts du maraudeurs firent glisser la rose entre ceux de Severus.

-Elle m'a fait penser à toi, souffla Sirius qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Severus.

Ce dernier voulut reculer, mais le dossier du fauteuil l'en empêchait. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit si proche de lui. Et il détestait par dessus tout les contacts physiques !

Le visage de Sirius était à présent à quelques centimètres du sien. Severus sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Comment pouvait-il savoir que celui de Sirius était en train de devenir fou lui aussi ?

-Je t'aime, Severus.

Les yeux de l'intéressé s'écarquillèrent.

-Je te le promets. Je t'aime.

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux gras de Severus.

-Laisse-moi une chance de me racheter, s'il te plaît. Apprend à me connaître. Laisse-moi une chance.

Les deux souffles se mêlèrent. Les lèvres de Sirius étaient trop proches de celles de Severus. Au moment où le contact allait être, une main s'abattit avec force sur la joue de Sirius. Il fut brutalement repoussé. Severus se leva, pâle.

-ESPECE DE MALADE ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI ! Hurla Severus à s'en casser la voix.

Ses grands yeux noirs brillaient étrangement et semblaient flous. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa mâchoire se crispait. Étrangement, cela ne paraissait pas être la colère qui agitait Severus, mais quoi ?

Severus jeta la rose dans la cheminée allumée. Puis, rapidement, fuit de la pièce, après un dernier regard embué à Sirius.

Sous le choc, Sirius se releva lentement, ses yeux fixés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur celui qu'il aimait. Enfin, il se tourna vers l'âtre où la rose commençait à se consumer. Il tendit la main et la récupéra rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mon premier râteau » réalisa t-il douloureusement.

Une horrible boule se forma dans sa gorge. Ses yeux le piquèrent. D'un geste rageur de la main, il effaça les larmes qui menaçaient de naître.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Alors ? Oh ! Apparemment le résultat laisse à désirer, fit Remus en rentrant.

-Je viens de recevoir le plus beau râteau du siècle. Et en plus, il m'a giflé, avoua Sirius, les yeux rivés sur le plancher.

Remus se pencha sur la joue écarlate de son ami. Il retint un sifflement.

-Il n'a pas fait semblant. Elle est bien rouge et on voit très bien les cinq doigts. C'est tout juste si on ne voit pas les empreintes digitales.

Le regard de Sirius le fit taire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Reprit Remus en changeant de sujet.

-Severus a un problème. J'en suis certain. Il était étrange quand il est parti. Comme s'il... souffrait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais, je veux savoir ce qu'il a. Même s'il ne veut pas de moi, je vais l'aider. Je lui dois au moins ça.

Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-Tu compte deviner son... problème tout seul ? S'interrogea Remus.

Sirius eut un sourire.

-Sirius, je n'aime pas ce sourire. Quand, tu souris comme ça, c'est que tu vas faire une bêtise.

-Une bêtise ? Moi ? S'indigna Sirius. Je n'ai plus quinze ans. À présent, je passe au niveau supérieur.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Remus, méfiant.

Le sourire s'agrandit.

-Je vais harceler mon cher et tendre jusqu'à qu'il cèdes, ou qu'il me dises son problème ou qu'il m'annonce qu'il est purement hétéro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV : Confidences face au mur**

Severus ouvrit sa porte sans bruit. Il examina soigneusement le couloir désert. Personne. Parfait. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand une autre porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius cette fois. Severus referma vivement sa porte.

En entendant la cloison claquer, Sirius se tourna dans la direction de l'autre chambre. Il eut un sourire et se dirigea vers ladite pièce d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta juste devant et écouta le silence un instant.

-Severus, tu dors ? Demanda Sirius.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Severus, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Je sais que tu es réveillé. Je t'ai vu et même entendu. La prochaine fois évite de claquer la porte. Tu sors ? Demanda t-il après un instant de silence. Si tu ne sors pas, c'est moi qui entre.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière la porte close. Rapidement, elle se rouvrit sur Severus. Tête haute et regard méprisant, il passa devant Sirius. En échange, il reçut un sourire radieux et un clin d'oeil. La mine exaspérée de Severus fit rire intérieurement Sirius.

Ensemble, ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Severus sortit une tasse d'un placard et se dirigea vers la cafetière où il se servit un café bien noir. Ses gestes étaient rapides et secs. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Sirius retint un sourire victorieux. Si dès le matin Severus n'en pouvait plus, ce serait plus facile qu'il ne le pensais. Il devait avouer que la veille il avait été peut-être un peu fort.

« Juste un petit peu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à le suivre toute l'après-midi en lui posant des questions de plus en plus indiscrètes. En plus, il m'a même pas répondu. Bon c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander à quand remonter son dernier rapport sexuel. Mais en même temps, j'ai le droit de m'informer. Et vu les jolies couleurs qu'il a prises ça doit dater d'un bon bout de temps. Hum... J'adore quand il rougit ! Ça fait ressortir ses yeux si... Enfin, il est mignon ? Oui, peut-être. On peut dire ça comme ça. »

-Black, pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Claqua la voix de Severus.

Brusquement ramener sur terre, Sirius se tourna vers Severus. Ce dernier l'observait bizarrement, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Préférant changer de sujet, Sirius demanda d'un ton guilleret :

-Tu veux manger quelque chose avec ton café ? Du pain grillé ? Des toast ? Je te prépare ce que tu veux !

-Tu comptes m'empoisonner ?

-Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Pour toi !

-Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner ! Je veux juste te servir ton petit-déjeuner.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? S'exclama Severus, apparemment perdu.

Sa voix avait monté d'un octave. Ses yeux allaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, tel un animal traqué.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus. À la Saint-Valentin. Tu te souviens ? Fit-il d'une voix trop calme.

La respiration de Severus s'alourdit. Il secoua brièvement la tête comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs. Il se leva soudainement et s'enfuit vers la porte.

-Severus ! Appela Sirius.

Il poussa un soupir et se lança à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa rapidement dans un salon. C'était celui où Sirius lui avait fait sa déclaration une semaine auparavant. Il saisit Severus à la taille et le plaqua face au mur.

-LÂCHE-MOI, BLACK ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! S'égosilla Severus en tentant de se sauver.

Sirius pressa son corps contre le sien, lui empêchant toute retraite. Écrasé entre Sirius et le mur, Severus cessa de se débattre. Il baissa les yeux, le front appuyé sur le papier peint défraîchi. Il frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de Sirius sur sa nuque.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Severus, susurra Sirius. Je veux juste t'aider.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai un problème ? Demanda Severus à voix basse.

-Tu fuis tout le monde. Tu refuse de laisser quelqu'un t'approcher et encore moins te toucher. Et je vois parfaitement que tu souffre. Je t'ai surpris en train de t'automutiler. Alors ne me dis pas que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'ai l'impression que tu as peur. Je te sens trembler.

La chaleur du corps de Sirius contre le sien, son souffle qui se propageait entre sa nuque et sa joue droite et surtout son odeur qui l'entourait. Étrangement, Severus se sentait en sécurité, en... confiance. Severus ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Les battements rapides de son coeur se calmèrent lentement.

Les mains de Sirius lâchèrent doucement sa taille et vinrent se poser de chaque côté de ses épaules sur le mur.

-Aie confiance en moi, chuchota Sirius près de l'oreille de Severus. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Avant pourtant, ça ne te dérangeait pas, fit remarquer Severus.

-J'étais gosse. Et c'était il y a longtemps. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de faire une croix sur le passé ?

-Pas si longtemps que ça, corrigea Severus d'un ton amer. Il y a deux mois environs, tu n'avais rien d'un ange avec moi.

Déconcerté, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que s'est-il passé il y a deux mois ?

-Quand tu as failli m'éclater le crâne contre ta cheminée.

Sirius sursauta.

_Loin d'être calmé, Sirius se releva, le dos douloureux. Il rejoignit sa victime en quelques pas et le frappa de nouveau. Severus s'écroula. Sa tête se cogna sur le coin de la cheminée, du sang rougit sa tempe. _

Avec douceur, Sirius ramena ses mains sur la taille de Severus. Approcha davantage son visage des cheveux du Serpentard. Respirant son odeur. Se sentant trembler.

-Je pensais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas, bredouilla t-il.

-Je ne suis pas amnésique. Fou, mais pas amnésique.

-Pourquoi tu dis que tu es fou ? Et pourquoi as-tu fait croire que tu ne te souvenais de rien ? Explique-moi !

-J'avais pas besoin de ta pitié et moins j'y pensais, mieux c'était.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ?

-Je suis cinglé. Je le sais et je n'essaie pas de me le cacher. J'ai des hallucinations et des crises où je perds tout contrôle sur mes sentiments. Je pense que tu t'en souviens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'était arrivé et certainement pas la dernière. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus eues.

-Ça a commencé quand ?

-Quand j'étais petit. Quand...

-Oui ? L'encouragea Sirius.

-Après que... mon grand-père... me battait.

Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent autour de la taille de Severus. Un silence suivit cette dernière déclaration. Puis, Sirius osa demander :

-Tes crises, il y a quelque chose qui les... active ?

-La douleur. Quand j'ai mal – physiquement ou moralement – je perds le contrôle ou j'ai des hallucinations. J'en avais pas eues durant Poudlard. Quand j'enseignais.

-Tu étais heureux à cette époque ?

-Non. Je ne me souviens avoir été heureux un jour. À cette époque, je... je ne souffrais pas, je n'étais pas heureux, ni absolument malheureux. J'étais comme un automate. Je donnais des cours, des devoirs, je corrigeais les devoirs. Mais voilà. Parfois, je me mettais en colère. Bon d'accord, souvent. Mais c'était le seul sentiment que j'arrivais à exprimer. J'avais l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur. C'était horrible. Je n'ai réussi à éprouver autre chose que l'année dernière. C'est à ce moment que les hallucinations ont recommencé mais elles étaient très rares et ne restaient pas longtemps.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte cela.

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Et que tu m'écoute, ajouta Severus, la voix tremblante. Tu es bien le seul depuis que Dumbledore est...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sirius resserra son étreinte.

-C'est normal que je t'écoute : tu en as besoin et je t'aime. Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Ensemble on devrait peut-être arranger les choses. Dans ton cas, tu ne dois pas rester isolé.

Severus eut un sursaut. Sa respiration s'accéléra de même que son rythme cardiaque.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ? Demanda Severus. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que dès que tu auras eu ce que tu veux, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ? Outre ta parole, je n'ai rien.

-Je sais. Mais, comment veux-tu que je te prouve que je t'aime réellement et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'abandonner ? Et pourquoi t'abandonnerai-je ?

-Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde a toujours fait avec moi. Ou alors on me faisait du mal. Et toi, tu étais dans la dernière catégorie, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes comme ça ? Presque du jour au demain en plus.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé. Ça a commencé quand nous sommes allé au cimetière. Qui t'a abandonné ?

-Ma mère s'est suicidée, mon père a disparu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est moqué de moi en prétendant vouloir m'aider, Dumbledore est mort lui aussi. À croire que les gens préfèrent mourir plutôt que de rester avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Voldemort agit comme ça avec tout le monde. Quant à tes parents, il y a sûrement une explication. Mais, ce n'est certainement pas pour te laisser seul qu'ils ont fait ça. Quant à Dumbledore, il espérait bien faire. Il voulait te sauver la vie.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant il a gâché ma vie. Déjà que je n'avais pas grand chose. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus rien.

-Ne sois pas défaitiste. Moi, en tout cas, je peux te promettre que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je te le jure. Je t'aime. Je te laisserai pas.

Sirius sentit Severus bougeait. Il desserra sa prise. Severus put alors lui faire face. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Sirius. Il les observa soigneusement, comme pour dénicher un éventuel mensonge. Il finit par détourner les yeux avec un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me trouver ? demanda Severus. Je suis un assassin, j'ai un sale caractère et je ne te pose que des problèmes. Sans compter mon physique.

-Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça. Tu es beaucoup plus. Tu es intelligent, courageux. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas un caractère facile, mais disons que ça fait parti de ton charme. Et j'avoue que tu as les plus beaux yeux que la Terre n'ait jamais portés. Mais surtout, Severus, tu n'es pas un assassin, mets-toi ça dans la tête.

-J'ai tué, murmura Severus. Tu appelle ça comment ?

-Dumbledore, c'était un peu un cas à part. Il te l'avait demandé.

-Il n'y a pas que Dumbledore que j'ai tué.

-Ta période Mangemort c'est du passé, Severus.

-C'est avec notre passé que nous devenons ce que nous sommes. J'ai tué des innocents parce qu'un... homme me l'avait ordonné. Je n'ai même pas cherché à discuter.

-Tu t'es racheté...

-Même des siècles d'espionnage ne ramèneront pas ces gens à la vie.

-Severus, peu m'importe les personnes que tu as dû tuer auparavant. Tu regrettes sincèrement donc tu n'es pas un monstre. S'il y a un monstre, c'est Voldemort, certainement pas toi. Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ton passé détruire ta vie. Laisse-nous une chance.

-Je... Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle trahison. Je suis en train de devenir fou et si tu me laisse tomber, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

-Ce que je remarque, c'est que ce n'est pas le fait que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi qui te gêne? Non, c'est la peur de l'abandon. Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Severus resta silencieux un long moment.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avant. Je ne sais pas.

Sirius se pencha, effleura de ses lèvres le cou de Severus. Celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement. Mais Sirius avait eu le temps de sentir Severus frissonner. Il eut un sourire.

-Au moins je te fais de l'effet.

Cela Severus n'essaya pas de le contredire.

Doucement, Sirius leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Severus. Severus eut un bref sursaut. La main de l'Animagus glissa en douceur sur la joue blanche de son aimé. Severus se détendit lentement et finit par fermer les yeux afin de profiter un maximum de la caresse.

-Alors, Severus ? Que décides-tu ? On tente notre chance ensemble ou tu nous laisse souffrir chacun de notre côté ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, enfin, il releva la tête vers Sirius. À sa grande surprise, Sirius sentit les lèvres de Severus caresser brièvement les siennes avant d'y déposer un rapide et chaste baiser.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Sirius avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

-Tu veux que j'approfondisse ma réponse ? Fit Severus se prêtant au jeu.

-Sans hésiter, oui. Et je vais même t'aider pour cela.

Sirius prit les lèvres de Severus. Les mains de Severus se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis que celles de Sirius entouraient toujours sa taille. Ils se détachèrent rapidement. Sirius posa son front contre celui de Severus. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Sirius se pencha afin de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres fines de Severus.

Leur bouche était sur le point de se toucher quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Les deux sorciers firent un bond et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Aussitôt Mrs Black se répandit en insultes. Elle fut vite réduite au silence et une voix déclara :

-Sirius, c'est moi. Où es-tu ?

Sirius reconnut immédiatement cette voix et Severus également car il marmonna un « Potter » entre ses dents tandis que Sirius laissa échapper un « Et merde ! » particulièrement sonore.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Quand, j'ai commencé à publier cette fic sur j'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Et au fur et à mesure que la publication avançait, j'écrivais les futurs chapitres. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. _

_Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire aussi vite que je publiais ses derniers temps. Donc, la mauvaise est que je n'ai pas fini le quinzième chapitre et donc je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Les posts deviendront irréguliers. Cela dépendra de mon temps et de mon inspiration (surtout de mon inspiration). Car en ces derniers temps, je suis comme qui dirait un peu en panne. Cela fait deux semaines presque que je travaille sur le quinzième chapitre et j'ai à peine commencé une deuxième page avec du mal. _

_Tout ça pour dire que j'ignore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre et ce sera le cas aussi pour les suivants. Désolée. _

_Morghana_


	15. Chapter 15

_J'ai fini ce chapitre. Enfin ! Par contre, je le trouve vraiment pas terrible, mais je n'arrive à rien de mieux. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour les prochains. Bonne lecture quand même !_

**Chapitre XV : Le Retour du Filleul **

Harry referma les rideaux sur le tableau bruyant de Mrs Black.

-Sirius, c'est moi, annonça t-il d'une voix forte. Où es-tu ?

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis, un son le brisa :

-Et merde !

Harry sursauta. Il s'était attendu à de nombreux accueils différents. Mais certainement pas de cette sorte.

-D'accord, marmonna t-il avant de prendre la direction d'où venait la voix.

Il débarqua dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé. Sirius y était effectivement. Un peu plus loin se tenait Severus qui évitait le regard de Harry.

-J'espérais un autre accueil. Je t'ai si peu manqué que ça ?

-Tu m'as entendu ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Jusqu'en Alaska, on a dû t'entendre, répondit Harry.

-Désolé, j'étais... en train de faire quelque chose et tu m'as interrompu.

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui s'était encore éloigné. Il reporta son attention sur son parrain.

-Tu essayait de tuer Rogue ? Demanda t-il avec espoir.

-Non !

-Potter, j'aimerais que vous évitiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, riposta Severus.

Sirius attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers la cuisine.

-Allez viens, on sera mieux juste à deux pour discuter.

Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise et alla chercher deux bièreraubeurres. Il en donna une à son filleul et s'installa face à lui.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ça doit bien faire deux mois que je ne t'ai pas vu dans mon humble demeure.

-Oh ! Ce que m'a demandé de faire Dumbledore avance plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Il n'en reste qu'un, puis...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il baissa le regard vers sa bouteille avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il en avait dit très peu. Mais ce très peu avait suffis à titiller la curiosité naturelle de Sirius.

-Que t'avait demandé de faire Dumbledore ?

-Je préfère ne pas te le dire. Moins il y a de gens concernés dans cette affaire, mieux c'est.

-C'est dangereux ?

Harry but une autre gorgée, prit son temps pour répondre un bref « oui ».

-Tu veux vraiment rien me dire ? Reprit Sirius.

-J'ai déjà entraîné Ron et Hermione sans le vouloir dans cette affaire. De plus, je viens de te retrouver, Sirius, et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre à nouveau. Par ma faute, encore une fois.

Sirius se retint de pousser un soupir. Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui à culpabiliser ? Entre Severus et Harry, il était gâté. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui était hanté par le souvenir de la mort de James et de Lily, il fallait que les autres s'y mettent.

-Harry, ce qui s'est passé au ministère n'est en rien ta faute, fit doucement Sirius.

Harry releva la tête, regardant son parrain droit dans les yeux.

-Si je n'avais pas été aussi naïf, tu n'aurais pas gâché deux ans de ta vie derrière ce voile.

-J'ai déjà gâché douze ans de ma vie à Azkaban à cause de ma stupidité. Alors, deux ans à côté, c'est rien du tout, sourit Sirius.

-Il n'empêche que c'est en parti ma faute, soutint Harry. J'aurais dû écouter Hermione.

-Je crois qu'on devrait tous plus écouter Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'on s'en porterait tous mieux.

Harry pouffa dans sa bièreraubeurre. Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Mais rapidement, son sourire disparut.

-Mais, ça ne change rien au problème. Je me suis montré naïf et stupide. J'ai laissé ma rancoeur contre Rogue m'empêcher de travailler l'occlumancie comme je le devais. Et c'est toi qui a payé à ma place.

-Moi, Dumbledore m'avait ordonné de rester ici et Rogue me l'avait également dit et j'ai désobéis. Je me suis montrer impulsif et imprudent comme toujours. À cause de cela, tu as souffert. Nous sommes tous les deux en tord, intervint Sirius.

Soudain, Harry fronça les sourcils comme s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose. Aussitôt, il recommença à rire sous le regard intrigué de son parrain.

-Oui ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête que je rigole aussi ?

-Rien. C'est juste..., haleta Harry. C'est juste que.. qu'en deux répliques, nous avons tous les deux donné raison à Rogue.

-Ah, oui ! Tu crois que c'est grave ?

-Nous sommes sûrement atteins de Roguinite aiguë, comme Dumbledore. Il faut vite nous faire soigner avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

-Toi, tu as encore une chance d'être sauvé. File à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour mon cas, c'est trop tard. Je vis ici avec lui depuis trop longtemps, je suis sûrement porteur du virus, fit Sirius.

Harry fut pris de fou rire, vite suivis par Sirius. Après quelques minutes, ils réussirent à se calmer.

-C'est quand la dernière fois où on a eu un fou rire comme ça ensemble ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je ne me souviens pas en avoir eu avec toi, répondit Harry après réflexion.

-Si, moi, je m'en souviens. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me jeter de la purée de petit pois dans la figure. Tu devais avoir un an. Ça date.

-Tu m'étonnes, reconnut Harry.

-On parlait de quoi ?

-De notre stupidité commune.

-Ah, oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi, j'aimerais bien changer de sujet. Je trouve celui-là déprimant.

-Oui, moi aussi. De quoi allons-nous parler ?

-Et bien, je suis resté absent tout le long de ta sixième année. Donc, raconte-moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa sixième année. Il parla de ses cours avec Dumbledore, sans toute fois évoquer les Horcruxes. À un moment, Sirius l'interrompit.

-Que vient faire le vieux Slugorn dedans ?

-Il a reprit son poste de maître des potions.

-Et Sev... Rogue ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Il l'a eu finalement. Il devait être mieux qu'Ombrage.

-Je n'ai pas plus de sympathie pour lui que pour Ombrage, mais je dois avouer que oui. De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire pire qu'Ombrage.

-De ce point de vue là.

Malgré des hésitation sur la fin, Harry finit l'histoire de sixième année avec l'enterrement de Dumbledore, sa rupture avec Ginny et sa décision d'arrêter l'école pour suivre les instructions de son mentor.

-J'en ai manqué des choses, soupira Sirius, le regard fixé sur sa bouteille vide. Tu as l'air encore fatigué de... Enfin. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir un peu avant le déjeuner.

Harry hésita. Il voulait rester encore un peu avec Sirius. Ils avaient si peu de temps ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ! Mais, le dernier Horcruxe avait été coriace et l'avait épuisé. Finalement, il décida de se reposer comme le lui proposer son parrain. Ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble plus tard.

Sirius le conduit dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Ron deux ans auparavant.

-Repose-toi bien. Je viendrais te réveiller pour manger.

-D'accord. À plus tard.

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Quand la chambre fut totalement close, Sirius s'éloigna en silence. Il allait emprunté l'escalier quand une main froide lui attrapa le poignet et la traîna vers la première pièce qu'ils croisèrent. Le salon où l'arbre généalogique des Black orné le mur du fond.

Sirius grimaça tandis que la main le lâcha.

-Severus, tu aurais pu choisir une autre pièce, se plaignit-il. Cette tapisserie me donne la nausée.

Face à lui, Severus poussa un soupir et demanda presque aussitôt :

-Combien de temps Potter va t-il rester ?

-Heu... Tu peux le laisser souffler deux minutes avant de le jeter dehors ? Écoute, Harry est mon filleul. Alors même si tu ne l'aime – et c'est réciproque – fais des efforts pour être un minimum poli avec lui. De son côté aussi, je lui demanderai de faire des efforts. Ou alors ignore-le. Mais, s'il te plaît, je l'ai pas vu depuis des mois et on vient à peine de commencer une relation toi et moi, alors j'aimerais éviter une scène entre vous deux. D'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Si Potter ne me balance pas mes quatre vérités dans la figure avec toute l'insolence dont il fait preuve d'habitude, je veux bien faire un petit effort, marmonna Severus.

Sirius eut un sourire.

-Merci, mon ange.

Il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Severus.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Quoi ça ? Le bisou ?

-Non, le surnom.

-Tu n'aime pas « mon ange » ?

-Je n'aime pas les surnoms, déjà. Et surtout ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec la personne destinée. Je n'ai rien d'un ange, répliqua Severus.

-Moi, je trouve que « mon ange » te va très bien. À moins que tu ne préfères « mon petit coeur », « mon amour », « mon sucre d'orge »...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupa précipitamment Severus. C'est d'accord pour « mon ange ». Mais pas en public et dans un endroit isolé.

-Comme tu voudras.

Sirius vola un dernier baiser à Severus avant de descendre vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Derrière lui, Severus le suivit sans un mot en marchant lentement.

Sirius mit rapidement la main à la pâte. Durant les premières minutes, Severus se contenta de l'observer. Voyant, les désastreuses performances du Gryffondor en cuisine, il décida de s'occuper des légumes. Au moins, il y aurait quelque chose de mangeable au déjeuner.

À un moment, tous deux voulurent prendre un couteau au même instant. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Severus rougit et s'éloigna vivement tandis que Sirius prit l'objet.

La préparation du repas se fit en silence.

Une fois que tout fut fini, Sirius s'apprêtait à aller réveiller Harry quand il se ravisa.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Avant que Harry nous rejoigne, je voudrais te parler.

-De quoi ? Demanda Severus, inquiet.

-Il n'y a même pas une heure, on parlait des surnoms que je pouvais te donner. Ce matin, on s'embrassait. C'est même toi qui avait commencé. Et pendant qu'on faisait la cuisine, tu m'as évité un maximum et tu n'as pas lâché un mot. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

Severus se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

-C'est que... Enfin. J'ai pris l'habitude de me tenir loin des autres. Je n'aime pas les contacts physiques. Et j'ai du mal à penser... Toi et moi. Je sais plus comment me comporter. Et je m'embrouille dans mes explications foireuses... De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester coller l'un à l'autre en permanence. Un petit bisou de temps en temps ça suffis. Non ?... Ce que je veux dire... Je... Je voudrais pas que maintenant qu'on a... une relation qu'on se précipite. J'aimerais qu'on aille doucement. Voilà. Je crois.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris tes bafouillages, tu voudrais un peu de temps pour t'habituer et qu'on se rapproche petit à petit. Tu as peur que ça aille trop vite pour toi.

-Heu... oui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Avec tout le mal que j'ai eu pour avoir une chance avec toi, je ne vais tout foutre en l'air bêtement. On ira en douceur et à ton rythme.

Sirius effleura la joue creuse de Severus d'une caresse et alla chercher Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit, son filleul sur ses talons. Ce dernier avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et les yeux gonflés. Il semblait encore à moitié endormi. Il ne se réveilla complètement que lorsqu'il aperçut Severus assis en silence à table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? Demanda t-il, agressif.

-Un peu de respect, Potter !

-Il est là parce qu'il vit ici depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie et que comme tous les midis il vient manger, répondit Sirius.

Harry s'assit aux côtés de Sirius, fusillant Severus du regard. Si les yeux de Severus pouvaient tuer, Harry aurait rendu en cet instant son dernier soupir.

-Quelqu'un veut de la salade ? Proposa Sirius d'un ton guilleret, espérant faire descendre la tension dans la cuisine.

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim. C'est sûrement le fait d'avoir Rogue en face de moi qui me coupe l'appétit.

-Potter, je me passerais très bien de vos commentaires puérils.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible de manger sans que vous vous entre tuez, tous les deux ? Soupira Sirius.

-Désolé, Sirius. Mais d'habitude, je ne mange pas avec les assassins.

Severus pâlit sous le regard inquiet de Sirius.

-Parce que vous pensez que je l'ai fait par plaisir ? Cracha Severus, la voix tendue.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, corrigea Harry. Juste que vous aviez le choix et que vous aurez pu éviter de le tuer. Mais, après tout, vous êtes un Serpentard. Vous préférez sauver votre peau plutôt que celle des autres.

-Harry..., commença Sirius sur un ton de reproche.

Mais Severus s'était déjà levé et quittait la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

-Harry, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Intervint Sirius.

-Je le hais. C'est maladif. Je ne peux pas le supporter !

-Et alors ? Moi, j'étais pareil avant. Mais, maintenant ça va mieux. J'ai appris à le tolérer. Si j'y suis arrivé, tu devrais pouvoir le faire aussi, non ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas l'insulter, d'éviter les disputes et d'avoir un minimum de respect. Au pire, ignore-le. Sinon, cet endroit deviendra invivable.

-Et lui alors ? Tu ne lui dis rien ?

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé. Je dirais, que contrairement à toi, il a fait des efforts. Alors, à ton tour, d'en faire !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit à son tour. Il monta à l'étage et trouva Severus dans sa chambre. Il était debout, face à la fenêtre.

-Severus ?

Sirius s'approcha en douceur de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Severus poussa un soupir et se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Je lui ai fait la leçon. Il ne devrait pas recommencer, lui apprit Sirius.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit, j'espère, fit Severus, tendu.

-Rien dit sur quoi ?

-Nous deux.

-Non. Je ne vois pas de toute façon quand j'aurais pu.

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

-Il faudra lui dire un jour.

-Pas maintenant.

-Quand, nous aurons bien avancé et que notre relation sera sûre et stable, je lui dirais. J'attendrais. Mais pas plus. De toute façon, pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'êtes prêts.

Sirius embrassa tendrement les cheveux de Severus et resserra lentement sa prise. Les bras de Severus s'enroulèrent autour de lui-même et ses mains vinrent caresser légèrement les bras de Sirius.

Cet instant de tendresse lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.


	16. Chapter 16

_Neuf reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! Je n'en avais jamais vues autant pour un chapitre – surtout d'une de mes fics. Passer de quarante-six reviews à cinquante-sept d'un coup, ça fait un choc ! Alors, merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant et que vous n'hésiterez pas à continuer à me laisser des reviews. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XVI : La Résurrection de Severus**

Depuis cette soirée catastrophique, Severus et Harry s'évitaient soigneusement. Au moins, Sirius avait eu la bonne idée de leur donner des chambres totalement opposées.

Sirius avait pris Harry à part le lendemain. Il avait tenté d'expliquer à son filleul – sans faire allusion à sa nouvelle relation avec Severus – qu'au delà du masque de froideur que Severus portait quotidiennement, il avait une personne fragile qui ne tentait que de se protéger des autres. Harry avait paru plus que sceptique, mais n'avait rien dit pour éviter les problèmes avec son parrain.

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé. Harry était parti passer les deux semaines de vacances de Pâques chez les Weasley. Quant à Sirius et Severus, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprocher. Severus ne fuyait plus les contacts physiques, ne sursautait plus quand Sirius le touchait sans l'avertir et ne grimaçait plus ou à de rares occasions face au surnom de Sirius. À présent, Sirius pouvait oser dire qu'une véritable confiance s'était installée entre eux. Severus devenait plus démonstratif. Sirius pouvait deviner ses sentiments en observant l'expression de son visage. Il lui arrivait même de sourire. Cependant, il continuait à le repousser quand les caresses devenaient trop osées.

Il n'était pas rare que le soir Severus et Sirius restaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne s'endorme. Sirius aimait regarder Severus se réveiller au creux de ses bras. Il s'étirait doucement un peu comme un chat. Ses grands yeux noirs s'ouvraient lentement, croisant ceux argents de Sirius. Sirius le trouvait adorable à ces moments là.

Il faisait beau en ce jour d'avril. Les portes vitrées du salon donnaient sur le jardin et ensoleillaient l'austère manoir. Assis sur le canapé, Sirius lisait une lettre que Remus lui avait envoyée.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment ça se passe avec Severus ? La dernière fois que tu m'as donné des nouvelles, tu semblais aux anges. Mais ces dernières nouvelles datent de trois semaines. Y a t-il eu du nouveau depuis ? _

_Pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'il y ait un mariage de prévu pour Tonks et moi ? Cela ne fait même pas un an que nous sommes ensemble et tu veux nous marier. Laisse-nous le temps ! Ou sinon je ferais part de tes fantasmes à ton cher Severus. Je suis prêt à parier que ça ne le tenterait pas vraiment. _

_Bon, sérieusement, vous en êtes où tous les deux ? J'espère que ça a un peu évolué. Je sais, je sais, je suis trop curieux pour mon propre bien. Mais si je ne m'étais pas mêler, je suis sûr que rien n'aurait commencé. Alors, on dit « merci » à qui ? _

_Bon, je vais te laisser dans les bras de ton cher et tendre Serpentard. _

_En espérant que tu répondras cette fois,_

_Remus_

Sirius sourit et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. Des bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée de Severus. Il se retourna et fit signe au Serpentard de le rejoindre. Severus s'assit à ses côtés avec un léger sourire. Il se serra contre lui. Sirius étendit son bras et l'enroula autour de Severus. Il se pencha et l'embrassa en douceur. Sans aucune hésitation, Severus lui répondit. La main libre de Sirius se perdit dans les cheveux de Severus. Il remarqua au passage qu'ils étaient propres. Severus commençait enfin à prendre soin de lui.

Leur baiser s'approfondit. Sirius resserra leur étreinte, pressant le corps de Severus contre le sien. Doucement, il le fit basculer jusqu'à l'allonger sur le canapé. Il s'étendit à moitié sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Le baiser tendre du début était devenu passionné. Les mains de Sirius se firent aventureuses. Mais les longues robes de Severus ne les aidaient guère dans leur entreprise.

Quand elles atteignit le bas du dos, Severus eut un sursaut. Sirius insista. Severus bougea, sa poitrine étrangement agitée.

-Sirius... arrête...

Sirius se redressa, intrigué. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis que Severus tentait de réprimer un sourire et de reprendre sa respiration.

-Un problème ? Demanda l'Animagus.

-Non, c'est juste que... j'ai disons le bas du dos plutôt sensible.

-Comment ça sensible ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas une réponse, fit remarquer Sirius.

Severus amorça un geste pour se relever, mais Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le canapé.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais trouver la réponse moi-même.

Aussitôt, il commença à passer la main dans le bas du dos de Severus. Ce dernier se tordit, tentant d'éviter le contact. Finalement, il abandonna et se mit à rire.

-Sirius... Arrête s'il te... plaît... ça chatouille.

-Juste pour ça ? S'étonna Sirius sans s'arrêter.

-Sirius !

-Pas question que j'arrête. C'est la première que je te vois rire, j'en profite !

Cependant, il cessa rapidement en voyant que Severus avait des difficultés à respirer. Il l'observa avec tendresse pendant que son amant inspirait et expirait à grands coups.

-Ça te va bien de rire.

Il essuya les quelques larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins des paupières de Severus. Doucement, il lui caressa le visage.

-Je t'aime, fit-il à voix basse.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Severus, haletant.

Sirius se figea. C'était le première fois que Severus lui disait ces mots.

Severus lui sourit. Il leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou de Sirius. Il l'obligea à se pencher et l'embrassa.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, répondit Sirius avec un sourire. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu me dis que...

-Que je t'aime ? acheva Severus.

-Oui.

-J'ai moi-même mis du temps à le comprendre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

-Pas même un petit béguin d'adolescent ?

-Non. Mais j'espère que ce tu ressens pour moi est quand même plus qu'un « petit béguin d'adolescent ».

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, le rassura Sirius. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi.

Severus eut un sourire radieux.

-Tu as changé depuis que notre histoire a commencé. Tu parais plus heureux, plus épanoui, remarqua Sirius.

-C'est grâce à toi. Personne n'a réussi à me... « changer » comme tu dis. Pourtant, Dumbledore a tout essayé pour me rendre le plus heureux possible. Mais vous utilisez des méthodes différentes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ajouta Severus.

Il se redressa afin de s'asseoir. Son regard se perdit dans la cheminée vide. Il continua.

-Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Je suis heureux – ou du moins plus heureux qu'auparavant, ce qui n'est pas très difficile. Avant, je survivais plus que je ne vivais. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un automate. Un automate capable de ne ressentir que haine et souffrance. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression de renaître. De vraiment vivre pour la première fois de ma vie. Comme un noyé qui respirait alors qu'il était presque mort. C'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as aimé. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour. Tu m'as ressuscité.

Severus prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne et l'embrassa en fixant son amant.

-Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne l'ai fait avant moi ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas. En même temps, j'ai passé mon temps à fuir. J'avais peur. Peur de souffrir. La fuite c'était ma manière de me protéger des autres. Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion de m'enfuir. J'étais bloqué. Je suppose que maintenant je dois t'en remercier de ne pas avoir abandonné. Ton entêtement a du bon finalement.

-Et avec Dumbledore ? Je veux pas dire que c'était pareil qu'entre nous, mais vous aviez l'air proche.

-C'était plus une relation père-fils qu'autre chose, soupira Severus. Apparemment, l'amour filial n'était pas suffisant. Et j'avais trop de soucis en tête pour voir la chance que j'avais.

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus aucun soucis ? Demanda Sirius, ironique.

-Je suis enfermé ici. Et tant que je reste bien sagement ici, contrairement à certains, je ne risque pas grand chose.

-Tu fais allusion à qui ?

-C'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé derrière le Voile de la Mort parce que j'étais incapable de faire ce qu'on me disait.

-Parce que, toi, tu obéis au doigt et à l'oeil ?

-Ça dépend qui donne l'ordre et l'ordre en question.

-Et si je t'ordonne de m'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te dirais qu'il faudrait que tu le mérite.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Sirius en se collant à Severus.

-Oui.

À peine avait-il lâché son bref mot que Severus se leva et s'enfuit hors du salon. Avec un sourire, Sirius se lança à sa poursuite.

Severus se retourna juste le temps de vérifier qu'il était bien suivi. Il monta les escaliers à la hâte. Arrivé à l'étage, Sirius le talonnait. L'Animagus tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais Severus l'évita en se baissant. Il se précipita dans sa chambre. Il allait pousser le verrou quand Sirius ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sirius l'enserra solidement pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau. Severus tenta de se débattre, mais ne parvint qu'à les faire tomber sur le lit grinçant. Sirius l'immobilisa sous lui. La lutte était terminée. Tous deux étaient essoufflés et riaient.

-Alors,... je le mérite mon baiser... maintenant ? Haleta Sirius.

-Oui, mais c'est vraiment parce que je suis gentil, répondit Severus.

Sirius n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour profiter de sa récompense. Sans libérer les bras de Severus qu'il maintenait au-dessus de sa tête, il goûta aux lèvres du Serpentard. Rapidement, il quitta la bouche pour se perdre dans le cou chaud de sa victime. Il lâcha les bras de Severus afin que ses mains explore le corps de l'homme sous lui. Celles de Severus parcoururent son dos, sa nuque et ses cheveux. Sirius sentit la gorge de Severus vibrer quand celui-ci laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Enhardi, Sirius entreprit de relever lentement la robe de Severus. Severus prit le visage du Gryffondor entre ses mains et le forçait à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Les doigts de Sirius caressaient à présent lentement, langoureusement, la cuisse de Severus à travers le tissus du pantalon. Les paumes de Severus glissèrent sur les épaules de son amour, ses genoux se resserrèrent autour de ses jambes. Et soudain, d'un coup de reins, il inversa leur position. À présent, il se retrouvait assis sur Sirius. Il s'arracha à ses baisers et se redressa, un petit sourire peint sur son visage.

-Désolé, mon amour, mais pour ça il va falloir que tu attendes, déclara t-il.

Il se leva, lissa sa robe et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de partir.

-Combien de temps ? Gémit Sirius.

_Salut Lunard !_

_Avec Severus, tout se passe à merveille ! Aujourd'hui, je l'ai même fait rire. C'est pour dire à quel point il y a eu une évolution. Et juste après j'ai eu le droit à un « je t'aime ». Je suis aux anges. Enfin, je n'ai besoin que d'un seul ange : Severus. « Mon ange » c'est le petit surnom que je lui ai trouvé, je ne sais pas si je t'en ai déjà parlé. _

_Cependant, il y a un petit problème : Mon ange est un peu trop prude. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me faire une joie de le « pervertir ». et puis, il est tellement mignon ! Non, non, tu ne rêves pas, Remus. Je parle bien de Severus. Il fait avouer que tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Heureusement ! Je ne suis pas très partageur. _

_Pourquoi attendre pour te marier ? Tonks et toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai envie de voir mon Lunard marié, moi ! Mais après le mariage, comment on va l'appeler Tonks ? Mrs Lupin c'est trop formel. Elle veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Faudra qu'on trouve une parade. _

_Et pourquoi Severus n'aimerait mes fantasmes ? Si ça se trouve, il a les mêmes. Comment peux-tu savoir ? Mais j'avoue que pour lui en parler, il faudra peut-être attendre encore un peu. _

_Sinon, tu reviens bien la semaine prochaine ? Tu passeras me voir ou tu resteras avec ta future épouse ? _

_Bon, comme tu le dis si bien, je vais aller rejoindre les bras de mon cher et tendre Serpentard. Et je te laisse dans ceux de ma cousine ! _

_Sirius. _


	17. Chapter 17

_J'y suis arrivée ! J'y suis arrivée ! J'y suis arrivée ! Un mois et demi que je suis dessus. Ça fait du bien de l'avoir terminé. Mon prochain défi : faire le prochain plus vite. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Mais avec mes cours et compagnie..._

_Donc, désolée pour les deux longs mois que j'ai mis. C'est pas ma faute. C'est la faute des cours et du manque d'inspiration (ou comment trouver des excuses bidons). Le prochain, de plus, ne sera pas pour tout de suite. _

_Pour vous consoler ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres (6 pages au lieu de 4 et demies). _

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews !_

**Chapitre XVII : Aux Yeux de Tous**

Sirius entra dans le salon. Un salon assez spacieux qui était la pièce la plus éclairée du manoir. Les meubles victoriens, bien qu'abîmés, gardaient la prestance de leurs beaux jours. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait Sirius. Non. C'était l'homme vêtu de noir qui était installé dans le canapé de velours vert face à la cheminée.

Severus avait les yeux baissés sur un vieux grimoire comme à son habitude. Une longue mèche noire avait glissé sur sa joue pâle. Distraitement, il mordillait l'ongle de son pouce droit, plongé dans sa lecture. Il paraissait encore plus mince et plus fragile dans sa longue et large robe noire.

Cette vision fit sourire Sirius. Quand il voyait Severus ainsi, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha lentement, sans bruit. De toute manière, lorsque Severus lisait, il était difficile de le faire revenir dans le monde réel.

En douceur, il déposa ses mains sur les yeux de son amant. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se contentant de marmonner :

-Sirius, je lis.

-Je sais, répliqua Sirius, souriant.

D'un geste agacé, Severus rejeta les mains qui lui bouchaient la vue. Il reprit sa lecture, sans regard pour Sirius. Celui-ci, légèrement vexé, entreprit de déplacer et de caresser la longue chevelure face à lui.

-Sirius, je ne suis pas une poupée. Alors, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Tu es grincheux. Plus que d'habitude.

Sirius savait parfaitement ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Severus et lui allait annoncer leur liaison aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Ou du moins les plus proches de Sirius.

-Ils le prendront mal, j'en suis sûr, soupira Severus se détachant enfin de son livre.

-Mais non, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils soient homophobes, tenta de le rassurer Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Mais de moi. Ils me haïssent, Sirius.

-Dire qu'ils te haïssent est un peu fort. Ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment et ont des préjugés.

-J'ai tué leur mentor et toi, tu penses qu'ils n'ont que des préjugés ?

-Ils savent parfaitement ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore.

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils m'ont pardonné pour autant ? La plupart d'entre eux aurait préféré que ce soit moi qui meure et Dumbledore qui vive. Et tu le sais très bien. Regarde la réaction de ton idiot de filleul la première fois qu'il est venu dîner !

-Remus le sait et il l'a très bien pris, rétorqua Sirius.

-Lupin pardonne tout et n'importe quoi, cracha Severus. Il est trop gentil. Et d'abord, comment ça se fait qu'il soit au courant ?

-Il l'avait deviné bien avant toi, je te signale. C'est même lui qui m'a encouragé à ne pas abandonner. Si nous sommes ensembles aujourd'hui c'est grâce au trop gentil.

Severus soupira, le regard las. Sirius posa ses mains sur ses fines épaules et les massa doucement. Il remarqua avec étonnement à quel point Severus était stressé et inquiet. L'ancien Mangemort se laissa aller lentement contre le dossier, les yeux vers le plafond, croisant ceux de Sirius qui lui sourit.

-Je t'aime, Severus. Et ça, rien ne pourra le changer. Pas même leurs avis et réactions. Ce sera à eux de s'adapter, pas à nous.

Severus haussa vaguement les épaules d'un air de dire « si tu le dis ». Aussitôt après, il se replongea dans son livre. Sirius fit la moue.

-J'avais espéré qu'on profiterait du temps qu'on avait encore à passer rien que tous les deux, soupira t-il.

-Et alors, je profite du calme, protesta Severus sans lever les yeux.

-Tu passes ton temps à lire. Dans une heure, les Weasley, Harry, Remus et Tonks seront là.

-Et le rapport avec mon livre, je te prie ?

-J'aurais espéré qu'on aurait passé cette dernière heure ensemble et non pas chacun dans son coin.

-Nous sommes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensembles, fit remarquer Severus.

Sirius se plaça devant Severus et lui arracha le livre des mains. Severus voulut protester, mais Sirius l'embrassa avant que le moindre son ne fut prononcé. Il enserra sa taille. Se laissa tomber sur le canapé, faisant basculer Severus sur ses genoux. Ils se détachèrent.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Severus à bout de souffle. Tu ne penses qu'à... qu'à ?

-T'embrasser ? Te toucher ? Te prouver à quel point je t'aime et te désire ?

-De ce point de vue là...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui prit l'initiative du baiser.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sirius et Severus se séparèrent à contre-coeur.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, soupira Sirius. Ils le font exprès ou quoi ?

-Si c'est Potter, je le tue, prévint Severus.

-Tu as mon autorisation.

La sonnerie reprit.

-Il va falloir y aller, se résigna Sirius.

Severus ne bougea pas.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Je dois aller ouvrir la porte, donc voudrais-tu bien descendre de mes genoux ?

Severus posa sa tête au creux des épaules de Sirius.

-Pas envie, souffla t-il.

-Moi non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Non sans souffler, Severus s'exécuta. À présent, la cloche sonnait avec plus d'impatience. Sirius se leva et prit la direction du hall. Sirius s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Severus le rejoint presque aussitôt.

-Prêt ? Demanda Sirius.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, grommela Severus entre ses dents.

Sirius eut un dernier sourire et ouvrit la porte. Il était temps car la personne derrière s'impatientait et le rythme des coups sur la cloison s'accélérait. C'était Remus et Tonks.

-Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps pour répondre, fit remarquer Tonks. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ?

Remus croisa le regard de Sirius. Il dissimula avec peine un sourire amusé.

-À présent que vous êtes là, nous pourrions peut-être rentrer, suggéra t-il.

Sirius s'effaça pour leur laisser le passage. Severus, lui, restait en arrière et ne soufflait mot. Habitués à la taciturnité de Severus, ni Remus, ni Tonks ne firent de commentaire. Discutant de tout et de rien, souriant, ils suivirent Sirius dans la cuisine. Severus, de loin, leur emboîta le pas. Tonks s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Sirius allait chercher du thé. Remus l'accompagna, déclarant que Sirius serait capable de faire sauter la maison en voulant faire bouillir de l'eau. Ce furent donc un Remus souriant et un Sirius bougonnant qui prirent la direction du garde-manger.

Remus referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. La garde-manger était à présent plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul une minuscule fenêtre grillée laissait le jour pénétrait faiblement. Remus se tourna vers Sirius dont il distinguait la silhouette dans la pénombre.

-Tout se passe bien avec Severus ? Demanda t-il tandis que Sirius cherchait les sachets de thé à tâtons.

-Oui, très bien même. On a décidé de parler notre relation à nos proches.

-_Vos_ proches ?

-Oui, bon d'accord, _mes_ proches, se corrigea Sirius.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation ravie quand il trouva une étagère d'un placard une dizaine de sachets de feuilles.

-Je prends quels parfums ?

-Severus veut vraiment le dire ? S'étonna Remus. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il était du genre à vouloir que votre histoire reste secrète. Prends en un de chaque comme ça tout le monde sera content.

-OK. En faite, oui il aurait préféré continuer à se cacher. C'est moi qui ne supporte plus cette situation.

Remus hocha la tête. Il s'y était attendu. Sirius avait toujours été du genre démonstratif. Se cacher comme cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Par contre, c'était pour Severus, à présent, que cela être plus difficile.

-Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction des autres ? Demanda Remus.

-Aïe ! Fut la seule réponse.

Sirius s'était baissé pour prendre les sachets, mais, en se relevant, il s'était cogné la tête contre la porte encore ouverte du placard. Il retourna près de Remus et lui donna les fameuses feuilles de thé. Grimaçant, il ne cessait de frotter son crâne douloureux.

-Severus a les mêmes inquiétudes, fit remarquer Sirius. J'espère qu'ils le prendront bien. Je pense surtout qu'ils seront surpris.

-Et il y a de quoi ! Si on m'avait dit il y a vingt ans que tu tomberais raide dingue de Severus Rogue, j'aurais conseillé à la personne d'arrêter l'alcool.

-Moi, je l'aurais tuée pour m'avoir insulté.

-En ce qui concerne le présent, je pense que certains, passé le stade de la surprise, risquent de très mal le prendre.

-Tu penses à qui ? Demanda Sirius.

Il retira sa main de sa tête et l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il ne saignait pas.

-À Harry.

-Pourquoi il le prendrait si mal que ça ? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Severus. Mais il pourrait faire un effort.

Remus soupira. Sirius connaissait-il vraiment son filleul ?

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu Harry ? Demanda t-il.

Sirius souffla, fronça les sourcils, regarda en l'air. Il finit par se souvenir un peu près de la date.

-Pendant les vacances de Pâques. Je crois.

-Comment a t-il réagi face à Severus ?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant douloureusement de la manière dont la première soirée avec Harry avait terminé.

_-Je le hais. C'est maladif. Je ne peux pas le supporter !_

Telles avaient été ses paroles quand Severus avait quitté la pièce.

Soudain, Sirius se sentit plus mal que jamais. Comment allait réagir Harry quand il apprendra que son parrain sortait avec un homme qu'il exécrait ?

-Tiens, apparemment tu t'es enfin rendu compte du problème, déclara Remus en voyant la mine soucieuse de son ami.

-Oui. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

-Je me le demande aussi. Allez viens, on sort de là. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa légèrement Sirius entre les omoplates pour le faire avancer.

Tonks leva les yeux quand les deux hommes sortirent enfin du placard avec quatre ou cinq sachets de thé dans les mains. Severus se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce, le visage impassible, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur Sirius ; trop fixés. Sirius se tourna vers lui, intrigué par cette étrange insistance. Severus fit un léger signe de tête vers l'escalier et quitta la pièce.

-Je reviens, annonça Sirius avant de suivre Severus.

Severus l'attendait dans un coin sombre du hall. Sirius ne le vit pas sur le coup et prenait la direction du premier étage quand Severus l'attrapa par la manche et le tira vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius.

Sans répondre, Severus l'embrassa avec fièvre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps soient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre.

Jamais Severus n'avait agi de cette manière, mais ce n'était certainement pas Sirius qui allait s'en plaindre. Il enserra la taille de Severus. Un gémissement de plaisir résonna dans sa gorge. Une des mains de Severus glissa sur son torse. Sirius appuya sur la nuque de Severus, ses doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux. Soudain, Severus rompit le baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec Lupin ? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez mis tant de temps ? Surtout la porte fermée.

Sirius éclata de rire. Severus était en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Cependant, il regretta rapidement son excès de joie quand il croisa le regard glacé de Severus, dont le visage crispé était de mauvaises augures. Le rire de Sirius s'éteignit aussitôt.

-On a rien fait, Remus et moi. On a juste discuté.

-De quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Remus et moi, on juste amis. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux de Remus.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation, lança Severus sèchement. Et entre parenthèses, je ne suis pas du tout jaloux. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-De Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a parlé de la réaction qu'il aura quand il apprendra pour nous deux. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé ?

Severus l'observa encore un moment, cherchant une lueur de mensonge dans son regard. Puis, satisfait, il marmonna « oui » et tourna les talons.

-Severus, où vas-tu ?

Severus retourna dans la cuisine sans répondre. Sirius soupira en espérant que Severus n'allait pas réagir de cette façon à chaque fois qu'il parlerait avec quelqu'un.

La cloche de l'entrée sonna de nouveau au même moment où Sirius passait devant. Il jeta un oeil dans la lunette et aperçut le visage de Harry. Derrière lui, Hermione et les Weasley attendaient.

-Quand on parle du loup, marmonna Sirius avant d'ouvrir.

Rapidement, les visiteurs se faufilèrent dans le hall après avoir salué Sirius. Il les emmenèrent dans la cuisine où Severus, Remus et Tonks les attendaient en sirotant leur thé. Évidement s'en suivit une scène d'effusion pour tout le monde – sauf pour Severus étrangement. Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent autour de la table, occupant les dernières chaises libres.

Mrs Weasley demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione de leurs nouvelles et s'ils rentreraient un jour au Terrier. Harry lui répondit qu'ils retourneraient au Terrier – du moins pour son cas - quand il n'y aurait plus aucun danger. En faite, seulement quand la guerre serait finie. Molly se renfrogna, tout comme Sirius. Tous deux s'inquiétaient pour le trio. Entre leur mystérieuse mission et la guerre, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Mais rien de que les adultes purent leur dire, ils ne changèrent d'avis ni ne dirent plus sur leurs occupations. Quand Tonks et Remus s'en mêlèrent, Harry préféra changer de conversation.

-Sirius, pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ? Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire.

-Harry a raison, Sirius, pourquoi on est là ? Fit Tonks en se tournant vers son cousin.

Tous avaient à présent les yeux rivés vers Sirius. Seul le tintement d'une cuillère contre une tasse se faisait entendre.

Sirius jeta un oeil dans la direction de Severus. Severus le regardait avec l'air de dire « c'est ton idée » et se détourna. Sirius remarqua qu'il remuait son thé plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Il était nerveux.

Avec la légère sensation d'être abandonné par son amant, Sirius reporta son attention sur son auditoire. Certains avaient déjà l'air surpris face au temps que Sirius mettait à répondre.

-C'est pas facile à dire, dit lentement Sirius. Je sais pas trop comment l'annoncer.

Il regardait particulièrement Harry. Comment lui le dire pour obtenir la meilleure réaction possible ? Tout dire de but en blanc n'était certainement pas la bonne solution.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela allait être si difficile à dire. Finalement, Severus avait peut-être raison. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne rien dire. Mais à présent il était trop tard.

-Sirius, c'est quand tu veux.

La voix de Remus le sortit de ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement, surpris.

-Mais tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher un peu, on attend, termina t-il quand il vit que Sirius était de retour parmi eux.

-Oui, je sais. Désolé.

Le son du tintement de la cuillère de Severus s'intensifia.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne vous intéresse pas que vous pouvez faire un boucan pareil, l'apostropha Harry.

Severus se figea et se tourna lentement vers Harry.

-Pour ce que votre parrain raconte, je ne pense pas qu'un peu de bruit gêne la compréhension de qui que ce soit.

-Ça le concerne, Harry, souffla Sirius.

-Tu as dit que c'était personnel, en quoi ça le concernerait ? Riposta Harry.

-Sirius, dis-le tout de suite qu'on en finisse, finit par dire Remus.

-D'accord, mais pour le résultat tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, grommela Sirius.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-Severus et moi sommes ensembles.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la cuisine. À part les deux concernés et Remus, tous s'étaient figés, les yeux grands ouverts. Ceux de Tonks allaient de Sirius à Severus puis de Severus à Sirius comme si elle attendait à ce que l'un d'eux s'écrie « poisson d'avril ! ». Harry, lui, ne semblait pas près de s'en remettre.

-Ensemble ? Balbutia Ron. Comment ça « ensemble » ? Vous voulez dire dans la même pièce ?

Molly poussa un soupir comme si elle s'était arrêté de respirer à l'annonce.

-Et bien ça pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle, bredouilla Arthur qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Quand, enfin, il put parler sa voix était blanche et tremblait.

-C'est... c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec espoir, il regardait son parrain droit dans les yeux.

-Non, Harry, c'est la vérité. Severus et moi sommes ensembles depuis fin février.

-Depuis tout ce temps ? S'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

-On voulait attendre que ce soit vraiment sérieux entre nous et voir comment ça allait évoluer avant d'ameuter tout l'Ordre, répondit Sirius.

Harry se semblait pas réaliser ou vouloir admettre la réalité.

-Harry ? Fit doucement Sirius.

Son filleul se leva soudainement de sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, annonça sa voix en provenance de l'entrée.

Puis ils entendirent la porte claquer. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se turent, se regardèrent, gênées. Severus, lui, avait depuis quelques temps reposé sa cuillère et, au lieu de réagir comme les autres, déclara calmement :

-Il l'a plutôt bien pris, non ?


	18. Chapter 18

_Et voilà le 18e chapitre ! Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Et bonne année en avance ainsi que bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XVIII : Le Début du Bonheur **

-C'est complètement fou, cette histoire, murmurait Tonks. Quoique ça explique comment ça se fait qu'aucun des deux ne soit encore mort. Je me disais aussi...

-J'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Quelques mois auparavant, ils semblaient prêts à s'entretuer et maintenant..., bredouillait Ron, et bien maintenant, ils font tout le contraire.

Tous les deux étaient avec le reste des membres de l'Ordre à qui Sirius avait avoué sa liaison avec Severus. Seul Harry était absent, n'étant pas encore rentré. Ils s'étaient réfugié dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé, assis en cercle, encore sous le choc de l'annonce. Sauf Remus qui s'était réfugié un peu en arrière.

-Du moment qu'ils sont heureux ensembles, fit lentement Hermione, c'est le principal, non ? Je suppose que nous nous y habituerons rapidement.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas une blague ? Demanda Fred, à moins que ce ne soit George.

-Non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus qui venait de parler.

-C'est très sérieux, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi... accroché, je dirais. Quant à Severus, je ne le connais pas assez pour affirmer la même chose, mais il ne me paraît pas à être du genre à jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un de cette manière. Et puis avant il ne supportait même pas la présence de Sirius dans la même pièce que lui. Donc, quelque chose a forcément changé et ce n'est pas de la comédie.

-Hôte-moi d'un doute, Remus, fit Tonks, les sourcils froncés. Tu étais déjà au courant avant ?

-Oui, avoua Remus. Dès que Sirius commençait à avoir des sentiments – outre que la haine bien entendu – pour Severus. Je crois même que j'étais au courant avant Severus lui-même.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! S'indigna Tonks. Pas même à moi !

-C'était à eux de le dire. De plus, je ne voulais pas créer, et surtout ne pas avoir, de problèmes. S'ils voulaient que ça reste secret au début, ce n'était pas pour rien. Surtout vu leurs débuts chaotiques.

-Heureusement que ça a été un minimum difficile, s'exclama Ron. Moi, j'ose même pas imaginer comment je réagirais si j'apprenais que Malefoy était subitement tombé amoureux de moi.

-Mais comment c'est arrivé ? S'intéressa Molly.

Remus ne put répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius. Comme un même homme tous se tournèrent vers lui, silencieux. Sirius fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter. Il regarda les autres, jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, comme s'il espérait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait engendré cette réaction. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Severus cette fois-ci.

Aussitôt, tous pivotèrent dans sa direction. Severus se figea sur la pas de la porte. Il leur jeta son regard le plus noir. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet et il finit par quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sirius préféra l'imiter rapidement en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

-Ils parlaient de nous ? Demanda aussitôt Severus.

-Ils parlaient de nous, confirma Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Mécontent, Severus soupira profondément. La main de Sirius vint caresser sa joue.

-C'est normal qu'ils parlent, lui murmura l'Animagus. Il faut leur laisser le temps de s'habituer. Qui aurait cru que notre relation changerait de cette manière ? Pas même nous !

-Je n'arrive même pas à m'y habituer moi-même, alors eux..., marmonna Severus. Je me demande s'ils y croient.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont peut-être des doutes pour certains, admit Sirius. Mais ces vilains doutes devraient rapidement disparaître. Car maintenant qu'ils le savent, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait de se cacher.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de nous afficher aux vus et aux sus de tous ?

-Ça dépend par ce que tu veux dire par « nous afficher », répondit Sirius, les yeux pétillants.

-Passer ton temps à m'embrasser devant tout le monde et autres preuves d'affection de ce genre qui doivent se faire en privé.

-Comme ce genre de « preuves d'affection » ?

Sirius attrapa Severus par la taille et le colla contre lui. Avant que Severus ait eu le temps de protester, Sirius l'embrassa avec passion. Rapidement, Severus se détendit et répondit au baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de Sirius. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il sentit le sourire triomphant de Sirius sur ses lèvres. Une des mains de ce dernier quitta la hanche pour glisser plus bas. Severus eut un léger sursaut, mais passa outre. Certainement trop occupé à embrasser Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. La bouche de Sirius se détacha de celle de Severus. Le Serpentard protesta d'un grognement qui se transforma en soupir de plaisir quand Sirius s'attaqua à son cou. Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent, s'accrochèrent à la robe du Gryffondor. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux. Puis Severus se décida à faire subir la même torture à Sirius.

-Hum, hum.

Les deux amants sursautèrent violemment et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre comme deux enfants pris en faute.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'était enfin décidés à quitter le petit salon. Et ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir attendu plus longtemps ou d'être parti en même temps que Sirius. Mais la personne qui semblait la plus désolée d'être rentrée était Harry. Le jeune homme se tenait sur la pas de la porte d'entrée, la poignée encore dans la main.

-Bon, au moins maintenant on est sûr qu'ils font pas semblant, intervint l'un des jumeaux.

-Mais vous pouvez pas vous contrôler un peu et éviter de faire... ça devant tout le monde, s'indigna Harry.

Severus jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il se détourna de l'Animagus, fusilla les autres du regard et prit de nouveau la fuite d'un pas mesuré, tête haute.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, se justifia t-il vaguement avant de disparaître.

Sirius se retrouva seul face aux autres.

Molly le regardait, réprobatrice, les poings sur les hanches.

-Devant les enfants en plus. Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

-Heu.., fut la seule réponse audible de Sirius.

-Je savais que j'aurais pas dû revenir, marmonna Harry. Quand même, Rogue, continua t-il en regardant son parrain. Tu aurais pu trouver nettement mieux.

À l'image de Severus, il quitta le hall. Petit à petit tous l'imitèrent, pour la plupart le rouge aux joues.

**§§§§§§§**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis.

Dès qu'il avait l'occasion, Sirius avait pris l'habitude de sortir pour tout et n'importe quoi. Après toutes ces années à Azkaban, puis en fuite et enfin enfermé dans cette vieille maison, sortir était devenu une passion. Mais pas autant que Severus, cela allait sans dire. Aujourd'hui, il portait un paquet.

Sans qu'il ne croisa quelqu'un, il monta au premier étage. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers une des chambre. Il frappa à la porte. Un « entré » étouffé par le bois lui parvint. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans la chambre de Severus. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant son amant des yeux. Il le trouva au fond de la petite chambre, assis face au bureau, le nez plongé dans un livre pour changer un peu.

Severus leva les yeux et se tourna vers Sirius. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se leva lentement et vint à sa rencontre. De lui-même, il embrassa doucement Sirius.

D'un doigt recourbé, Sirius caressa son visage. Severus ferma les yeux sous la douceur de l'attouchement. Il attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis et la baisa avec amour.

-Tu étais où ? Lui demanda t-il sans lâcher sa main.

-J'ai acheté deux trois vêtements. J'en avais bien besoin, ma garde-robe ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Sirius hésita un bref instant avant d'ajouter :

-Et j'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi.

La dernière phrase titilla la curiosité de Severus. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le sac comme s'il espérait voir à travers.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-Une bague de fiançailles. Comme ça on se marie, on fait plein d'enfants et nous vivrons heureux pour toujours.

-Alors, commença Severus, de un : je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me marier, même avec toi. De deux : techniquement il est impossible qu'on ait des enfants ensemble. De toute façon, je n'aime pas les enfants. De trois : les enfants sont une source d'ennuis permanente capable de briser un couple. Alors heureux avec des morveux dans les pattes ça se discute. Et surtout pour toujours. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas immortels. Conclusion : arrête de dire des bêtises et dis-moi la vérité.

-Alors, répliqua Sirius, de un : quand c'est moi qui te demandera, tu ne pourras pas résister et tu me supplieras à genoux de t'épouser. De deux : les enfants, on peut toujours les adopter, ce n'est pas les malheureux qui manquent. De trois : des enfants ça peut solidifier un couple. Donc, aider au bonheur. Et nous seront heureux ensembles même dans la mort. Donc, pour toujours. Conclusion : arrête de jouer les rabats joie. Et pour ce que je t'ai acheté, je n'ai pas été loin étant donné que c'est la même chose que pour moi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une robe.

-Une robe ? J'en ai déjà et elles me conviennent parfaitement.

-Tu es toujours en noir. C'est déprimant. Ça te rend encore plus pâle que tu ne l'es déjà. De plus, je ne mets pas en doute tes goûts vestimentaires, mais elles sont toutes pareilles, trop larges à mon goût et elles ne te mettent pas en valeur.

-Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention de me relooker. Pincez-moi, je rêve !

-Non. Je ne t'en ai acheté qu'une seule et je ne te forcerais pas de la mettre.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as prise ?

-Parce que je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à merveille. Tu seras magnifique dedans, crois-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ?

-Severus, s'il te plaît, essaye-la au moins. Pour me faire plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme robe au juste ?

-J'en ai pris une assez simple, mais plus près du corps que les tiennes et surtout pas noire.

-Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est une rouge !

-Elle est bleue, rassure-toi. Je savais que le rouge ne te plairait pas. Pourtant, j'en ai vu une du même modèle en rouge sang, elle était très belle. Mais je crois que j'ai bien fait de prendre la bleue.

-Effectivement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la mettrais.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la poupée et si je porte des robes noires c'est parce que j'aime cette couleur et pas une autre.

-Noir c'est pas une couleur d'abord. Et tu ne l'as même pas vue.

-Alors fais-moi admirer cette merveille.

Souriant, Sirius se pencha sur l'un des paquets. Il en sortit une longue robe bleu marine au col en V. Il la tendit à Severus, le demandant du regard de la prendre. Severus poussa un profond soupir et, se résignant, il la prit des mains de Sirius.

-Je vais l'essayer. Mais c'est pour que tu laisses tranquille.

Sirius déposa un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Severus tandis que ce dernier prenait la direction de la salle de bain. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant que Severus ne referme la porte sur lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, Severus, mal à l'aise, sortit. Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit, dévorant des yeux son amant.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Tu crois ça ? Viens voir.

Sirius attrapa Severus par la main et le traîna devant le miroir. Une fois devant, Severus préféra regarder ses pieds. Sirius l'obligea à relever le menton. Les yeux noirs de Severus croisèrent leurs jumeaux dans le glace. Il resta figé face à son reflet.

-Alors ? Lui murmura Sirius au creux de l'oreille.

Severus lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir.

La robe était aussi longue que celles qu'il portait d'habitude, mais moins épaisse. Les manches étaient évasées ainsi que le bas de la robe sous les hanches. Cependant au niveau de son buste et surtout de sa taille, la robe était nettement plus proche du corps, presque moulante. Le col dégageait son cou. La couleur bleue mettait en valeur son teint, lui donnant une couleur blanche et non plus blafarde comme avec le noir. De plus, ses yeux semblaient plus ressortir que jamais.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit les bras de Sirius s'enroulaient autour de lui. Un baiser au creux de son cou.

-Alors ? Demanda Sirius.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tes impressions ?

Severus s'observa encore un instant dans le miroir. Ses traits se crispèrent.

-Je ne peux pas, bafouilla t-il avant de retourner se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

-Severus ? Appela faiblement Sirius.

Severus ne reparut que quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau dans sa robe noire.

-Pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, Severus lui tendit la robe bleue soigneusement pliée.

-Non, fit Sirius en la repoussant, garde-la. Sait-on jamais.

Severus hésita un instant puis alla la ranger dans son armoire.

**§§§§§§§§§**

-Sirius ?

Sirius releva la tête. Il était dans sa chambre. Severus était sur le palier.

-Oui ?

Severus entra, referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas avant de parler.

-C'est à propos de la robe. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Severus, je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle devait obligatoirement te plaire. Si tu ne l'aimes pas et bien tant pis. Chacun ses goûts.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Mais merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

-C'est quoi le problème alors ?

-C'est la personne qui la portait, avoua Severus à voix basse, détournant les yeux.

Sirius le prit doucement dans les bras. Il embrassa sa tempe. Severus posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime, Severus. Tu le sais ?

-Oui, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire.

-Je sais, mais je veux que tu le saches. Même si toi, tu ne t'aimes pas, moi si.

Ils s'embrassèrent en douceur. Severus sourit.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-C'est parfait. Comme ça, dans cette pièce, on est deux à aimer Sirius.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot.

-Tu aimes ça quand je fais l'idiot. Avoue-le.

-Plutôt mourir, répliqua Severus avec des rires dans la voix.

-Il est tard, je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher.

-Et ?

-Pour ça, il faut que je me change. Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais rester.

-Je reste. Mais toi, tu vas te changer dans la salle de bain.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Allez, sors de cette pièce espèce de dépravé.

Quand Sirius revint, il trouva Severus assis sur son lit, l'attendant.

Le Serpentard faisait la grimace en tapotant le matelas.

-Un problème ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ton lit est plus confortable que le mien, constata Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Dormir ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sous le regard à la fois étonné et ravi de Sirius, Severus enleva sa robe, se retrouvant en pantalons et chemise, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sirius vint le rejoindre alors que Severus se poussait pour lui faire de la place.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te mettre plus à l'aise ? Proposa Sirius qui était torse nu.

-Non, je suis très bien comme ça, répondit Severus tandis qu'une main de Sirius glissait sous sa chemise.

La main en question ne put aller plus loin car Severus lui donna rapidement une tape. Soupirant et légèrement déçu, Sirius rabattit la couverture sur eux.

Severus s'installa de son côté. Puis un bras vint lui emprisonner la taille.

-Sirius, fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-C'est juste un petit câlin tout à fait dans les règles de la bienséance, ne t'en fais pas, se défendit Sirius.

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha du Serpentard et le serra contre lui.

-Un seul geste déplacé, Sirius Black, et je te frappe, prévint Severus.

-Compris !

Ils restèrent quelques temps enlacés tranquillement. Puis soudain, Sirius poussa une plainte de douleur.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! protesta t-il à Severus qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied.

-Je sais, assura celui-ci. C'était juste pour le plaisir de te frapper.

Un silence. Puis :

-Severus ?

-Oui, amour ?

-Tu ne serais pas sado-maso par hasard?


	19. Chapter 19

_Pas-D'inquiétude-La-Fin-Arrive-Toujours-Tard-Mais-Toujours aurait dû être mon pseudo plutôt que Morghana. Cette année, il me correspondrait bien. Car oui, vous ne rêvez pas le 19e chapitre est enfin là (après deux mois d'attente) ! __Alors, à propos de ce chapitre, désolée s'il vous paraît un peu saccadé. Il faut dire que je l'ai écrit d'une manière assez originale. J'ai commencé par la fin, puis le début, ensuite j'ai réecrit la fin, fait le milieu puis j'ai tenté de lier tout ce foutoir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XIX : Le Cadeau**

Lentement, Sirius s'éveilla. À peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma. Il se déplaça légèrement. Il sentit un corps chaud et mince contre le sien. Cette fois, il releva ses paupières définitivement. À quelques centimètres de son visage, Severus dormait encore. Sirius esquissa un sourire. Severus paraissait si paisible. L'Animagus s'appuya sur un coude afin de mieux contempler l'homme à ses côtés.

Il admira le contraste entre la noirceur des cheveux et le blanc immaculé des draps. Le visage de Severus Rogue calme et détendu était un événement trop rare pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Surtout que d'habitude Severus était le premier à se réveiller. Il passa la main doucement dans les mèches sombres.

Des sons étouffés provenant de la cuisine lui parvinrent. Il n'était peut-être pas si tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil sur la table de chevet. Neuf heure approchait. Résigné, il se leva. Il s'habilla en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Cela ferait du bien à Severus de dormir encore un peu. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe avant de quitter ce qui était devenu leur chambre commune une semaine auparavant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il suivit le couloir sombre et étroit. Il retint un éternuement causé par la poussière. Il descendit les escaliers aux marches grinçantes. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussé, passa en silence devant le portrait de sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Sirius fit un bond en arrière. Posa sa main sur son coeur affolé. À côté de lui, sa mère hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons. Au premier étage, Severus s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Dans la cuisine, les Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Harry et Hermione semblait attendre l'Animagus. Celui-ci restait sur le seuil, encore sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? bredouilla Sirius.

-C'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire frôler une crise cardiaque. J'ai perdu l'habitude des anniversaires surprises depuis le temps.

-Alors, quel effet ça fait d'avoir trente-huit ans ? demanda Remus, Tonks sur ses genoux.

-Vieux, avoua Sirius.

-Exagère pas. Tu as encore la moitié de ta vie devant toi.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais quand je t'avouais mes sentiments, fit remarqué Tonks à Remus. Pourtant, vous avez le même âge.

-Les circonstances étaient différentes...

-Oui, oui, merci je sais. Tu me l'as assez répété.

Sirius eut un sourire. Il retourna dans le hall. Sa mère n'avait toujours pas cessé de hurler. Il ferma soigneusement les rideaux miteux et redescendit dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à côté de Harry. Le jeune homme lui adressa un vague sourire puis se replongea dans son assiette. Sirius en ressentit un pincement au coeur. Quand est-ce que Harry allait enfin s'habituer à sa relation avec Severus ?

La porte s'ouvrit justement à cet instant sur le Serpentard. Malgré ses habits lisses, sa posture parfaitement droite et ses cheveux coiffés, on voyait bien qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux restaient gonflés par le sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça dès le matin ? demanda t-il, la voix basse mais menaçante.

-On ne savait pas que tu dormais encore, s'excusa Remus. C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius aujourd'hui. Du coup, on lui a fait une surprise.

-Ah, bon ? s'étonna Severus en se tournant vers Sirius.

Harry n'avait pas relevé la tête. Alors que Sirius affirmait en hochant la tête, il marmonna quelque chose comme « ne sait même pas sa date d'anniversaire et après il paraît que c'est le grand amour ». Personne ne releva, préférant éviter une dispute.

Molly intervint en demandant aux jumeaux comment allait leur magasin. Le reste de la table les écoutèrent ; sauf Severus étrangement. Plus les conversations déviaient du problème Sirius-Severus-Harry, mieux c'était. Le petit-déjeuner se poursuit ainsi et Severus et Harry évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, Sirius entre eux deux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En fin de matinée, Remus et Tonks semblèrent profiter que tout le monde soit réuni dans le petit salon. Le loup-garou passa la main sous le canapé vert décoloré. Intrigué, Sirius qui était assis dessus poussa ses jambes pour lui permettre plus de mouvements. Lupin finit par sortir un paquet de la taille d'un livre.

-Tiens, Sirius, ton cadeau de la part de Tonks et moi, lui dit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Sirius les remercia avec un sourire et déballa le paquet pour découvrir... un livre.

-Merci, je l'avais pas celui-là, fit-il, un peu crispé.

La lecture n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Remus le savait bien pourtant. Même quand il s'agissait – comme c'était le cas présentement – d'un livre sur de défense contre la magie noire. Sa réponse sembla satisfaire Tonks qui fit un « je te l'avais dit que ça lui plairait » à Remus. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Sirius se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

Severus avait jeté, curieux, un coup d'oeil à la couverture. Il fronçait les sourcils et dès que Tonks et Remus eurent tourné le dos, il demanda à Sirius :

-Il n'est pas déjà dans la bibliothèque de ton père celui-là. Il m'a semblé l'y avoir déjà vu.

-C'est possible, j'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Et ton cadeau, je l'aurais quand ? demanda Sirius en souriant à Severus.

Ce dernier se pencha sur lui en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

-Il est assez personnel, lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je te le donnerai ce soir.

-Évidement, il ne savait même pas que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il faut le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose maintenant, lança Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Parce que vous, Potter, vous le saviez peut-être avant que Lupin vous le dise ? répliqua Severus en le fusillant du regard.

L'interpellé se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le soir arriva assez rapidement. Sirius et Severus se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. L'Animagus s'assit au bord du lit. Il s'apprêtait à défaire les boutons de sa robe quand il sentit des lèvres frôler son cou. Il se tourna vers leur propriétaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius, lui souhaita ce dernier. Avec tous les autres qui nous ont collé toute la journée, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de te le dire.

-Tu sais, ce genre de chose on peut le dire en publique, lui rappela Sirius, amusé.

Severus lui sourit juste avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il se détacha et se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un second baiser tout aussi passionné.

-Je suis prêt, Sirius, avoua Severus dans un souffle près de la bouche de son amant. Et j'en meurs d'envie.

Sirius observa son compagnon. Il tremblait de désir et d'impatience. Doucement, il l'attira vers lui. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, sa main courrait le long de son dos. S'enfonçait dans ses cheveux, explorait sa nuque. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur, à bout de souffle.

Sirius en profita pour dessiner de ses doigts les traits de Severus. Le Serpentard frissonna à son contact. Les doigts de l'Animagus glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire. Ils dépassèrent son oreille, arrivèrent à sa nuque. Il lui fit basculer la tête en arrière afin de lui dévorer le cou de baisers. Il sentit un gémissement faire trembler sa gorge.

Les bras de Severus s'enroulèrent autour de lui, tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Son coeur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Les mains de Sirius sur lui le rendait fou. Des milliers de frissons l'agitaient de toute part.

Sirius le fit basculer sur le dos. Severus atterrit en douceur sur le matelas. Ses longs cheveux se rependirent, tel un voile, sur les draps blancs. Les doigts légèrement tremblants d'excitation du Gryffondor détachèrent lentement, les uns après les autres, les boutons de la robe de son amant. Il embrassa avec ardeur chaque parcelle de peau blanche découverte.

Les mains de Severus se crispèrent sur son dos. Puis se décidèrent à enlever les vêtement en trop à leur tour. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux torse nu, Sirius allongé sur Severus.

Le souffle court, Sirius entreprit de torturer de ses lèvres le ventre plat de son compagnon. Severus se cambra, laissa échapper un gémissement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le son.

Les bras de Sirius glissèrent sous son dos, lui permettant ainsi de le soulever au même rythme que lui se relevait. Il emprisonna ses lèvres, le serra avec force contre son torse. Il sentit des mains hésitantes puis assurées courir sur son dos, remonter doucement, langoureusement, sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant autant de soupirs que de frissons.

Severus s'amusa à monter, descendre et remonter sur le creux du dos de Sirius. Il le sentait se contracter contre lui, se cambrer. Ses soupirs étaient étouffés par leur baiser.

Sirius était à genoux sur le lit, Severus assis sur ses cuisses, légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui. Leurs souffles restaient haletants. Leurs caresses se mélangeaient avec fièvre. Leurs poitrine s'élevaient au même rythme. Leurs peaux semblaient brûler et pouvaient se confondre tant elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, moites et pâles. Leurs langues dansaient.

Ils se détachèrent. Severus martyrisa brièvement la lèvre supérieur de Sirius. Ils se sourirent. Se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'argent dans l'onyx, les ténèbres dans la brume. Les deux fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient incapables de dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi sans bouger, se contentant de sonder le regard de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui s'activa le premier. Il embrassa avec fougue le front chaud de Severus et le débarrassa de son pantalon. Il l'allongea avec douceur.

Il suivit des yeux les veines bleues qui apparaissaient au creux de son cou. Sa peau était si blanche. Diaphane. Lentement, il fit glisser un doigt le long de son buste, admirant les mouvements des muscles qui se contractaient sous sa caresse. La faible lumière formait des ombres sur cette peau transparente et éclairait d'autres parties, la faisant briller comme un clair de lune.

Les yeux sombres de Severus guettaient chaque mouvement de l'ombre qui le dominait. Sirius tournait le dos à la fenêtre. Sa silhouette se découpait dans les rayons argentés lunaires. Lentement, fixant les yeux sombres de son amant, il enleva les derniers vêtements de celui-ci.

Tandis que les lèvres se cherchaient à nouveau, les mains parcouraient, découvraient, s'appropriaient le corps de l'autre. Les chevelures aussi noires l'une que l'autre se mêlèrent, indissociables. Les deux corps se mouvaient en une même cadence. Des halètements et gémissements brisaient irrégulièrement le silence ambiant.

Severus, à bout de souffle, détacha ses lèvres de Sirius et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Ses mains continuaient de caresser le visage de l'Animagus, ramenaient ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ainsi ses yeux. Ils se sourient en même temps. Le Serpentard rejeta la tête en arrière. Sirius enfouit la sienne dans son cou et le couvrit de baisers. Il sentait le corps de Severus vibrait sous le sien. Sa gorge était une de ses faiblesses.

Le contact des deux corps nus leur envoyait de violents frissons d'anticipation. Les caresses devenaient de moins en moins contrôlées et de plus en plus fiévreuses. Les deux hommes tremblaient de désir et de plaisir.

Soudain, Sirius s'arracha de l'étreinte. Il roula vers le bord du lit. Il tendit le bras, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et fouilla à l'aveuglette. Il finit par sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Ça fait combien de temps que c'est là ce truc ? demanda t-il.

-Severus, tu ne vas pas recommencer maintenant, soupira son amant, la voix rauque.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire que l'Animagus dévora d'un baiser. D'une légère poussée sur l'épaule, Sirius le fit se rallonger. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Les bras de Severus entourèrent ses épaules tandis que les gémissements reprenaient. Une main de Sirius glissa sur le long du corps de l'autre homme. Severus sursauta quand un doigt entra en lui. Sirius se détacha de son cou, l'interrogea du regard. L'ancien professeur lui fit signe de la tête de poursuivre. Sirius l'embrassa, le caressa afin de le détendre tandis qu'un second doigt s'ouvrait un passage. Un troisième suivit dès qu'il se fut assurer que tout se passait bien. Quelques mouvements, quelques caresses et baisers puis il cessa tout, se retira, laissant Severus plus frustré que jamais.

-Sirius !

-J'arrive. Patience.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du Serpentard. Ce contact aussi léger qu'une aile cessa presque aussitôt. Severus tenta de l'embrasser, mais Sirius l'en empêcha avec un sourire joueur.

-Non, c'est moi qui mène le jeu.

-Tu as intérêt à l'accélérer, ton petit jeu, menaça Severus avec son regard le plus noir, sinon tu devras le finir tout seul.

L'éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement de Sirius résonna dans la chambre. Prenant malgré tout la menace au sérieux, il se plaça au dessus de son amant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois. Un dernier regard. Un acquiescement. Lentement, Sirius pénétra Severus. Les mains moites du Serpentard se crispèrent sur son dos. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il rouvrit les yeux – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés – regarda la légère grimace de Severus. Grimace qui se transforma en sourire. Il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Continue, lui murmura un souffle chaud et court.

Sirius obéit. Il entama de lents mouvements va-et-viens. Doucement au début pour permettre à Severus de bien s'habituer à sa présence. Il finit par accélérer.

Ses lèvres parcoururent le visage, le cou, les épaules de Severus avec passion. Les mains de ce dernier dessinaient des arabesques invisibles sur le dos du premier. Puis elles vinrent se réfugier dans l'épaisse chevelure. Severus se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, s'empêchant de crier. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il sentit Sirius le caresser soudainement. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une de ses mains était descendue si bas. Le moindre mouvement le rendait fou. D'ailleurs, les mouvements de Sirius devenaient de plus en plus saccadés et sa respiration lourde et précipitée.

Tous deux avaient fermé les yeux, laissant toutes ces sensations les envahir. Tous leurs sens étaient en alerte. Les émotions et sensations se mêlaient dans une parfaite osmose. Ils gémissaient et soupiraient ensemble.

Severus finit par laisser un cri s'échapper. Il se cambra. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules et les cheveux de Sirius. Dans un dernier soupir d'extase, il lâcha prise et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius vint le rejoindre, en nage. Il s'écroula lourdement sur son amant. Ils s'enlacèrent, tentèrent de reprendre une respiration normale.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux. Leur regard se croisa. Ils se sourirent. S'embrassèrent.

Doucement, Sirius se retira et se laissa choir à côté sans quitter Severus des yeux.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Sirius baisa leurs mains jointes.

Severus se redressa légèrement et vint s'allonger à moitié sur le torse de Sirius. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, l'oreille près de son coeur. Son bras l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime, murmura t-il, ses yeux voilés fixés dans le vide.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, assura Sirius dans un souffle. À en mourir.

Il lui embrassa le front. Il tendit la main et ramena le drap blanc sur eux. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Alors, ça, c'était mon premier lemon détaillé. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop catastrophique. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour limiter les dégâts - d'où le temps que j'ai passé à vous sortir ce chapitre. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles et j'en suis désolée. Mais entre les révisions, les examens et le manque flagrant d'inspiration, j'ai eu quelques difficulté à avancer. Quelques bonnes nouvelles ? Le chapitre vingt-et-un est à moitié écrit. Il devrait être terminé au pire dans deux semaines. Pas plus. Le chapitre vingt-deux quant à lui est fini tout comme l'épilogue. Donc, ils arriveront tous très vite. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

**Chapitre XX : Entre Feu et Sang**

Un baiser dans le cou, une main douce sur l'épaule. Des lèvres qui remontaient doucement vers le visage. Dans son demi-sommeil, Sirius eut un sourire de bien-être. Il sentait nettement un corps mince contre son dos. Un corps nu. Doucement, il se résolut à ouvrir les yeux.

Sa chambre était faiblement éclairée par les rayons solaires qui passaient entre les lourds rideaux. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait distinguer clairement la main blafarde de Severus près de son visage. Il se retourna doucement pour éviter de l'entraîner avec lui. Il lui sourit, encore un peu endormi, et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Les yeux d'un noir profond de son amant étaient encore légèrement voilés par le sommeil. Des longues mèches barraient ses joues, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses traits restaient encore un peu alourdis. Il ne devait pas être réveillé depuis longtemps.

Sirius glissa un bras sous lui et l'amena doucement contre lui. Severus se blottit confortablement contre son épaule, les yeux clos. Sirius le dévora du regard. C'était si rare de le voir si calme, si détendu, si bien. D'un air absent, l'Animagus joua avec les cheveux corbeaux étalés sur son bras.

-Y A QUELQU'UN ? C'EST URGENT ! SIRIUS ? SEVERUS ?

Les deux hommes, encore à moitié endormis, sursautèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de quitter le lit précipitamment. Ils s'habillèrent le plus vite possible en ramassant leurs vêtements de la veille qui traînaient encore sur le sol.

Que s'était-il passé ? La voix de l'homme était tellement paniquée qu'ils n'avaient pu l'identifier. Ils craignaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver en bas. Ils espéraient qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts.

Jamais Sirius ne s'était autant plaint de l'étroitesse des couloirs. Il ignorait combien de fois il s'était cogné contre Severus ou le mur alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il avait arrêté de compter après la sixième fois. Avec du mal, ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre l'escalier.

Dans le hall, Remus, Tonks et Fol Oeil entouraient un corps en sale état. C'était Kingsley. Il respirait. Sirius voyait sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. Mais une profonde blessure partait de sa hanche gauche et s'étendait en un long chemin sanguinolent et irrégulier jusqu'à son épaule droite.

Sirius faillit tomber des marches quand Severus le percuta dans le dos. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était figé en plein chemin. Il se secoua et descendit les dernières marches, Severus sur ses talons.

Remus qui tentait d'éponger le sang avec une sorte de drap les remarqua en premier.

-Appelez Madame Pomfresh. Il faut le mettre sur un lit. On ne va quand même pas le laisser sur le plancher. Aidez-moi à le soulever.

Tonks prit les jambes, Remus les épaules et Sirius passa ses main sous le dos de l'Auror afin qu'il soit le moins secoué possible. Ce fut Maugrey qui se chargea d'envoyer un Patronus. Severus s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la blessure. Les trois porteurs montèrent en équilibre précaire les escaliers et déposèrent Kingsley dans la première chambre qu'ils rencontrèrent. Severus les y suivit.

-Je peux toujours essayer de stabiliser son état et arrêter l'hémorragie avec quelques potions, proposa t-il. Mais pour le guérir complètement, je n'ai ni le matériel ni les connaissances. Cette blessure est trop sérieuse pour moi.

-Si tu peux faire quoique ce soit Severus, fais-le, souffla Remus.

Sans répondre, Severus quitta la chambre précipitamment. Sirius entendait ses pas dévaler les marches puis la porte de la cuisine claquer.

Remus sortit un drap du placard.

-Il faut éviter qu'il perde trop de sang. Tenez, ajouta t-il en tendant le drap aux deux autres.

Ils le déchirèrent en trois bouts et chacun épongea une partie de la plaie sanguinolente. Régulièrement, l'un d'entre eux alla chercher de l'eau dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Ils en étaient là quand ils entendirent enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. L'infirmière avait mis environ dix minutes à arriver. Dix minutes qui leur avaient parus une éternité.

Madame Pomfresh, encombrée de sacs, se précipita au chevet du blessé. Elle ordonna d'une voix sèche à Remus, Tonks et Sirius de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt sachant qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec l'infirmière.

Sirius rejoignit Severus qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la cuisine. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il fut assaillit de fumées en tout genre. Il la referma aussitôt derrière lui pour éviter qu'elles se répandent dans toute la maison. Il tenta de chasser les volutes de devant son visage et s'empêcha de tousser.

Severus avait investi toute la table de la cuisine. Trois chaudrons pleins et bouillonnants trônaient dessus. Ustensiles et ingrédients s'éparpillaient sans ordre apparent. Même certaines chaises avaient été prises. Le visage fermé et concentré, le Serpentard était penché sur un chaudron dont il remuait méthodiquement le contenu qui s'épaississait à vue d'oeil.

-Severus ? appela doucement Sirius en s'approchant.

-La potion régénératrice est en train reposer. Elle sera prête dans cinq minutes.

Severus n'avait pas relevé la tête, son attention entièrement réservée à un second chaudron. Sirius ne saurait dire s'il savait qui était avec lui dans la pièce. Malgré tout, il vint se placer à ses côtés.

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

Severus releva brusquement la tête et le regarda.

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Vaut mieux pas. Ce serait une catastrophe.

-Tu sais que je pourrais mal le prendre.

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de nouveau de son amant.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, soupira Sirius. Je gêne.

Il commença à s'éloigner, espérant que Severus le rappellerait. Mais lorsque la voix de ce dernier se fit entendre, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait.

-Parfaitement. Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte.

-Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. Sinon je t'aurais déjà mis dehors, dit Sirius en guise de riposte.

Severus ne l'entendit pas vraiment, occupé à distiller une potion. Sirius haussa les épaules à son tour et quitta la cuisine. Il rejoignit Remus et Tonks dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Maugrey était allé informer McGonagall des derniers événements.

-Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Tonks d'une voix blanche.

Ses cheveux roses avaient perdu tout leur éclat et semblaient décolorés. Elle était vraiment très inquiète et sur les nerfs. Elle connaissait Kingsley depuis quelques années déjà. C'était lui qui l'avait également introduite dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Remus eut un sourire rassurant bien que légèrement crispé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Pompom réussit toujours à soigner ses blessés et ses malades. Elle a bien réussi à remettre Severus sur pieds alors qu'il était à l'article de la mort. Il va même mieux qu'avant. Et il était dans un pire état que Kingsley. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Au pire, il gardera une vilaine cicatrice.

Il entoura les frêles épaules de la jeune femme de son bras et la serra contre lui.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Sirius.

Cette question le tourmentait depuis qu'il les avait vu débarquer chez lui. Mais vu les circonstances et l'urgence, il avait préféré reporter ses interrogations.

-Nous étions de surveillance dans l'Allée des Embrumes, raconta Remus. Nous avons vu le Mangemort qu'on suivait – Macnair si je me souviens bien – entrer en contact avec deux hommes encagoulés. Puis ils sont partis. Alors nous les avons suivis. Malheureusement, ils nous ont repérés. Nous avons pu fuir, mais Kingsley a été touché par un sort. Cependant, nous avons pu entendre qu'ils comptaient stoker du matériel de magie noire et des armes dans des usines désaffectées dans le Nord de Londres. Apparemment, Malefoy a racheté le quartier pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Nous ignorons s'ils se sont rendus compte que nous les avons entendus et s'ils n'ont pas du coup changé leur projet. Normalement, ils devraient y aller vendredi soir.

-Nous sommes mercredi. Ça nous laisse deux jours pour prendre une décision, conclut Sirius.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Severus quitter enfin la cuisine, plusieurs fioles dans les mains. Il monta précipitamment les escaliers. Quand il redescendit, les trois compères se jetèrent presque sur lui, lui demandant des nouvelles de Kingsley.

-Il va s'en sortir. Il devra cependant rester au lit pendant au moins une semaine, les informa brièvement Severus avant de retourner à ses précieuses potions.

Vendredi soir. Le début du week-end. Beaucoup de personnes attendaient le vendredi soir avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin achever leur travail de la semaine et prendre deux jours bien mérités de repos. Mais en ce vendredi soir, ce n'était pas du repos pour tout le monde. Particulièrement dans le Nord de Londres, dans un quartier industriel abandonné.

Les ténèbres n'étaient tranchées que par les jets de lumière à dominance rouge et verte. Des cris, des appels se répercutaient sur les parois grisâtres des vieilles usines. Des silhouettes sombres se battaient, leurs ombres dansant dans les faibles lueurs. Un mélange de bruits et de silence. Les sons des combats et l'aphonie de la nuit.

En cet instant, Sirius était plongé dans le calme plat. Il contournait un vieil entrepôt. Seuls le claquement de ses pas se faisait entendre. En contournant comme il le faisait le site, il pourrait prendre les Mangemorts à revers.

Les serviteurs de Voldemort ne devaient être qu'une dizaine, mais ils donnaient du fils à retordre aux membres de l'Ordre qui étaient moins nombreux. Seulement six. Sirius avait insisté pour venir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être tenu à l'écart. Severus aussi s'était joint à la petite bataille. Il était resté avec les autres face aux Mangemorts.

Sirius entendait de nouveau les sorts et les formules magiques. Il n'était plus très loin. Il apercevait les éclats de lumières jetés par les baguettes des deux camps. Il accéléra l'allure. Il tourna brutalement le dernier virage. Il voyait les Mangemorts de dos. Trois étaient à terre, mis hors d'état de nuire. Sirius leva sa baguette et stupéfia un de ses adversaires. Surpris, les autres se retournèrent, prêts à riposter. L'Ordre en profita et les attaqua. Sirius se réfugie derrière un mur, évitant de peu un _Avada Kedavra_. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un Mangemort voler et atterrir brutalement quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne se releva pas. Sirius sortit de sa cachette et se jeta à nouveau dans le combat.

Il ne restait plus que cinq Mangemorts, mais ils étaient tenaces. Ils envoyèrent au tapis Fol Oeil et Tonks d'un seul sort. Leur vie ne semblant pas en danger, les autres contre-attaquèrent. Severus se baissa à temps pour ne pas subir le même sort que les deux Aurors. D'un commun accord silencieux, les derniers mages noirs se séparèrent soudainement, s'éparpillant au milieu des usines en ruines. Leurs adversaires comprirent rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et se séparèrent à leur tour pour pouvoir tous les poursuivre.

Sirius et Severus prirent à l'Ouest. Ils s'élancèrent, côte à côte, aux trousses de leur Mangemort. De temps à autre, ils se jetaient des coups d'oeil mutuels comme pour vérifier que l'autre n'était pas blessé. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Des pas résonnaient dans l'entrepôt en face d'eux. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à déterminer s'ils venaient du rez-de-chaussée ou de l'étage. Après hésitation, ils se séparèrent. Sirius visita le rez-de-chaussée alors que Severus montait à l'étage.

Poussière et ténèbres obscurcissaient la vision de Sirius. Tout semblait désert. Plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère lourde et silencieuse. Cela en devenait même angoissant. Sa main serrait de toutes ses forces l'arme de bois, ses jointures blanches. Il tourna doucement sur lui-même, embrassa la grande salle du regard, transperça chaque coin sombre de son oeil gris. Il s'avança. Il doutait fortement que le Mangemort se soit réfugié là. Il devait être en haut. Son coeur se serra d'inquiétude pour Severus. Il devait le rejoindre. Mais s'il se trompait, le mage noir pourrait s'enfuir. Il préféra faire un dernier tour de la pièce avant de monter. Aucun son de combat à l'étage. Soit le Mangemort était en bas, soit il se cachait et évitait soigneusement la moindre confrontation avec Severus. Ou pire il avait déjà tué Severus sans qu'il eut le temps de riposter et attendait Sirius.

L'Animagus secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de pensées à l'esprit qu'il pourrait rester concentrer sur sa tâche.

Des pas précipités. De deux personnes. Au dessus de lui. Des éclairs verts se voyaient en transparence à travers le plafond aux planches disjointes. Le Mangemort était en haut et Severus l'avait trouvé.

Sirius fit volte face et s'élança en direction des escaliers. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des marches métalliques quand un bruit sourd et un terrible craquement se fit entendre juste au dessus de lui. Il releva la tête, la peur au ventre. Severus fut sa seule pensée cohérente en cet instant.

Le plafond s'effondrait juste au dessus de lui. Une silhouette vêtue de noir s'écroulait avec, au milieu des planches de bois brisées et des morceaux de parpaing. Sirius étouffa une exclamation de surprise et se jeta sur le côté. Les restes du plafond et le corps touchèrent violemment le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. L'épaisse poussière le recouvra à moitié et le fit tousser. Il regarda le corps immobile avec effroi. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était le Mangemort. Et vu l'étrange inclination de sa nuque, il n'était pas prêt de se relever. Il leva les yeux. Un trou large d'environ deux mètres s'était formé dans le plafond.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et la tête de Severus apparut dans l'ouverture. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en bas, sûrement pour vérifier que son ennemi avait bien trépassé. Son regard calme croisa celui agité de Sirius. Il regarda le peu de distance entre les débris et son amant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un « désolé » étouffé se forma sur ses lèvres. Sirius l'entendit à peine.

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir. Il espérait que les autres avaient retrouvé leur Mangemort, qu'ils allaient bien et avaient pris moins de risques que Severus.


	21. Chapter 21

_Je sais, j'avais dit qu'il arriverait dans deux semaines. J'avais prévu large au cas où. Mais je réussi à le finir très vite et comme vous avez eu beaucoup de patience pour les précédents, le voilà ! Un petit cadeau de remerciement pour votre patience et ainsi à ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews. J'ai dépassé – pas de grand chose mais dépassé quand même – les 100 reviews. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Alors, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Voilà le chapitre 21, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XXI : L'Ultime Bataille**

-Demain, c'est sûr et certain, répéta Harry.

Un silence de plomb frappa la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix de plein fouet. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'adolescent. Les souffles semblaient s'être bloqués. Était-ce vrai ?

Trois mois s'étaient passés depuis le raid dans les usines désaffectées. Plusieurs combats s'étaient déroulés depuis. De plus en plus nombreux. De plus en plus dangereux. Plus en plus sanglants. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient trépassé. Mais des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre, des civils sorciers et Moldus également. L'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu Hestia Jones, Mondingus Flechter, Sturgis Podmore, Alastor Maugrey et tant d'autres. En tout dix avaient perdu la vie. Tant de morts. Et peut-être le lendemain ce cauchemar sans fin cesserait enfin. Sils gagnaient seulement.

-Harry, tu es sûr ? demanda quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

-Oui. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Voldemort – un frisson parcourut la plupart des membres – réunit ses forces. Il compte tout donner dans cette bataille. Je pense nous devons l'imiter. Celle-ci se sera la dernière. L'issue de la guerre va se savoir.

-Le but du jeu c'est de la gagner, je suppose, intervint Sirius.

-Si possible, oui. Je pense que ça arrangera tout le monde ici, confirma Bill dans son coin près de la cheminée.

-Demain, à la première heure, tout le monde se rassemble au quartier général, décida McGonagall. Où se passera la bataille à votre avis Potter ?

-À Poudlard.

La journée fut entièrement occupée par les préparatifs de la bataille. Presque personne ne parlait. Les visages restaient fermés et pâles. On attendait et appréhendait le lendemain.

Le soir tomba à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Severus et Sirius avaient passé leur journée à aller d'un point à l'autre, aidant les autres et obéissant aux ordres. Ils ne se retrouvèrent que le soir dans leur chambre. Ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté du lit, sans se regarder. Leurs corps étaient crispés par la tension. Ils se touchaient à peine.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius sentit le regard de son amant peser sur lui. Il se tourna vers lui. Le visage d'albâtre de Severus était crispé et inquiet. Sirius lui adressa un sourire rassurant et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Ses doigts s'enroulant autour des siens. Il était tellement tendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la bataille qui t'angoisse à ce point ? demanda doucement, dans un murmure, Sirius.

-Sirius, j'ai un mauvais présentiment à propos de cette bataille, murmura Severus. J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose. Et pas quelque chose de bon.

Sirius enserra son amant contre lui comme pour le protéger. Severus se laissa faire et s'abandonna contre son épaule. Mais sa mine restait soucieuse. L'Animagus lui releva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-On veillera l'un sur l'autre et on restera prudent. Je sais que c'est la guerre, reprit-il quand il vit Severus ouvrir la bouche, et qu'il y aura forcément des morts et qu'importe qui gagne. Faudra juste faire en sorte que nous n'en faisons pas partis. Et ça on peut le faire.

-Sirius, j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'un de nous va y rester, murmura Severus en évitant son regard.

-Parce que tu es voyant maintenant ? Je pensais que tu détestais ce genre de magie.

-Ce n'est pas une prédiction, mais un sentiment. Sentiment, qui je le sens, va me hanter toute la nuit et aussi durant la bataille.

-Severus, si tu ne veux pas te battre, personne ne t'en voudra. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour l'Ordre et comme ça tu pourras aider Madame Pomfresh à soigner les blessés.

Severus se redressa brutalement sur le coude, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Sirius.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur ? Je n'ai pas peur, Sirius. J'ai souvent combattu et dans les deux camps. Et mourir ne me fait pas peur. Si je m'inquiète c'est pour toi. C'est pour toi que j'ai peur, certainement pas pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Je n'y survivrai pas.

-Severus, je ne vais pas mourir. Je te le promets.

-Parce que maintenant c'est toi le devin ?

-Alors, disons plutôt que je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour ne pas mourir. C'est mieux.

-Oui, mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je reste ici pendant que vous partirez tous vous battre ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas. Il est hors de question que je sois encore mis à l'écart. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Le ton commençait à s'échauffer. Severus se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller comme épuisé. Il soupira, la gorge sèche.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Pas ce soir surtout.

-Pourtant ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas disputé. Nos joutes verbales ne te manquent vraiment pas ?

-Sirius, protesta faiblement Severus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius se rapprocha doucement de lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, se serra davantage contre lui. Il sentit les mains fraîches de Severus se poser sur ses épaules nues. Leurs formes s'épousèrent.

Soudain, la bataille, la menace qui pesait sur leur tête, plus rien n'avait plus d'importance, à part la présence de l'autre.

Le ciel semblait également à la guerre. L'orage menaçait et grondait. Des éclairs foudroyaient de leur lumière blafarde le parc de Poudlard. Ainsi, l'ultime bataille aurait lieu ici. Où tant d'enfants se prélassaient et jouaient d'habitude. Mais ce soir, outre les combattants, il n'y avait personne.

Mangemorts, loups-garous et géants se mêlaient face aux Aurors, membres de l'Ordre du phénix et quelques volontaires. Sirius sentit la main glacée de Severus agripper la sienne. Il se tourna vers lui. Le visage de son amant était calme et lisse de toute expression, mais il le sentait à cran.

-Toujours un mauvais présentiment ? lui demanda Sirius dans l'oreille.

-Oui. Très mauvais.

Pour le rassurer, Sirius l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Il lui souffla un « je t'aime » contre sa peau. L'orage cracha sa rage, couvrant le « moi aussi, je t'aime » de Severus.

Le grondement fut comme un signal car presque au même moment la bataille commença.

Les deux hommes furent rapidement séparés par les combats et les bousculades. Les sorts fusaient. On avait peine à deviner si on avait touché sa cible. De plus, tout était si flou, si indistinct, que reconnaître les ennemis des alliés n'était pas une mince affaire. Quelques uns s'entre-tuèrent ainsi, dans les deux camps.

De temps à autre, Sirius apercevait Severus de loin combattre un Mangemort. Il avait l'air de bien s'en sortir. Severus était un bon combattant, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Mais Sirius s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour lui-même. Il sentait souvent les yeux noirs sur lui et craignait, que par manque d'attention, Severus se fasse blesser ou pire tuer.

La pluie commença à s'abattre. Heureusement, la pelouse du parc de Poudlard était assez unie et il y avait peu de boue. Mais certains combattants se prenaient les pieds dans la terre molle. D'autres glissaient sur l'herbe humide. Sirius faisait parti de la dernière catégorie. Il eut beaucoup de chance. Car en tombant ainsi, il évita un sort que son adversaire du moment lui réservait. Il parvint à le stupéfier et se releva.

Severus, de son côté, avait à présent deux ennemis. Il reconnut, malgré leur masque, Lucius Malefoy et Rabastan Lestrange. Il érigea un bouclier autour de lui, ne pouvant parer toutes les attaques. Malheureusement, ses propres sorts ne pouvaient passer son bouclier. S'il voulait riposter, il devrait l'abaisser et se rendre vulnérable aux attaques. Attaques qui viendraient de deux côtés à la fois. Comment éviter cela ? Surtout que s'il s'en prend à l'un, l'autre pourrait le tuer aisément. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda avec inquiétude son bouclier s'affaiblir à force d'accuser les maléfices. À sa grande horreur, il finit inévitablement par céder et disparaître. Malefoy et Lestrange échangèrent un regard de triomphe. D'un mouvement de tête, ils se mirent d'accord et attaquèrent Severus tous les deux en même temps. Severus, vif comme l'éclair, se baissa. Les deux sorts passèrent au dessus de lui et se heurtèrent de plein fouet, éjectant leur créateur. Severus profita de cette occasion inespérée et d'un _Avada Kedavra_ tua Lestrange. Rapidement, il parvint à se débarrasser de Malefoy qui seul lui posait nettement moins de problèmes. Abandonnant ses deux anciens adversaires, Severus s'élança vers d'autres Mangemorts.

La pluie épaisse et grise, le ciel sombre, tout se superposait et formait un rideau. Les combattants ne voyaient plus grand chose. À partir de trois mètres, l'on ne distinguait plus que vagues ombres. La situation s'empirait. Cette bataille finirait-elle ?

C'était cela que se demandait Sirius alors qu'il venait d'abattre un loup-garou. Essoufflé, il aurait bien voulu reprendre son souffle, mais un Mangemort solidement charpenté l'attaqua soudainement. Il parvint à parer le maléfice de justesse. Son nouvel ennemi s'appelait McNair s'il se souvenait bien. Un duel acharné débuta. Les sort devinrent de plus en agressifs et rapides. Sirius feinta et parvint enfin à se débarrasser de son adversaire. Il le stupéfia et se tourna vivement. Il avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. C'était Voldemort.

Il concentra toute son attention sur le futur combat. Même Severus fut chassé de ses pensées. Il lui avait promis de survivre. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Même si pour le moment elle semblait plutôt compromise.

-Black, j'attendais avec impatience de te revoir, susurra Voldemort. Je pense me souvenir que nous avons un compte à régler tous les deux.

Sirius avait la gorge sèche. Au lieu de répondre, il préféra se concentrer entièrement sur le combat. Il devait survivre. Pour Severus. Il serra sa baguette de toutes ses forces. Ne pas laisser échapper sa seule arme et chance de survie. Il repoussa ses cheveux gorgés d'eau de devant ses yeux.

Voldemort parut amusé par la situation. Il esquissa un sourire de joie sinistre et leva sa baguette. Il lança directement un _Doloris_. Pas d'échauffement. Sirius fit un bond de côté, évitant le sort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enchaîna rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler. Sirius ignorait la nature de ce second sort mais devinait qu'il ne lui ferait rien de bon. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Le rayon passa au dessus de lui. Le souffle du maléfice fit voler ses cheveux. Il se releva d'un bond. Cette fois, il eut le temps de riposter. Il jeta le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête. C'était un simple _stupéfix_, mais s'il touchait Voldemort il aurait le dessus. Ce dont il doutait fort. Et il avait raison de ne pas trop espérer. D'un mouvement de baguette désinvolte, comme s'il chassait une mouche, Voldemort para son sort. Un souffle puissant et brûlant frappa l'Animagus de plein fouet. Il se sentit éjecter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Il roula sur lui-même. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il avait plusieurs écorchures, le corps douloureux et certainement plusieurs brûlures dues au sort. Il tremblait légèrement quand il se releva. Encore un peu sous le choc. Sa tête tournait. Il parvint à se relever, mais pas à se stabiliser. Il vacillait. Un _Doloris_ le toucha. Il tomba aussitôt. Hurla. Se tordit sur le sol. Il avait oublié à quel point la douleur pouvait être insupportable. Cette fois, il ne parviendrait pas à se relever.

Lorsque le maléfice cessa enfin, il n'était plus qu'un corps pantelant de douleur, prostré sur lui-même. Il toussa. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, tâcha de rouge sombre son menton. Il sentait le liquide chaud coulait dans son cou. Il laissa son front brûlant appuyé contre le sol. L'herbe était fraîche et douce. Il ferma les yeux. Son souffle tremblait. Un goût acre dans la bouche le faisait grimacer. Un goût de mort.

Ainsi c'était fini. Voldemort ne le laisserait pas. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait sans défense et soumis à la moindre de ses actions et choix.

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Severus. Il allait devoir poursuivre seul. Ce dont il craignait le plus allait arriver. Il avait dit qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

« Pardonne-moi, Severus. Et survie par pitié. Pour nous deux. » pensa Sirius de toutes ses forces comme s'il espérait que Severus l'entendrait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La baguette de Voldemort était pointée sur lui. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Il ravala le sang qui inondait sa bouche. Regarda son futur assassin droit dans les yeux. Il ne les baisserait pas.

Soudain, une ombre se planta devant lui, dos au Gryffondor. L'empêchant de voir le mage noir.

Voldemort prononça les mots fatals. Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette.

La personne entre eux se tourna vers Sirius. Le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'_Avada Kedavra_ la toucha.


	22. Chapter 22

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre. L'épilogue arrivera dimanche. Je pense avoir bien travaillé ce chapitre. Sauf la fin qui, de mon point de vue, ressemble à un cheveux dans la soupe, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XXII : Les Amants Maudits**

Severus se retourna. Sirius et Voldemort était face à face. La peur lui étreignit le ventre. Ses entrailles semblèrent geler.

Il ne supporterait pas. La perte de Sirius serait de trop.

Ses jambes le poussèrent vers le duel. Il avait l'impression de voler. Il se sentait si distant de tout. Comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et observait la scène.

La bataille continuait son carnage autour de lui. Il évitait avec aisance les sorts. Rien ne semblait avoir de la moindre importance à ses yeux. Il eut à peine conscience que Harry le suivait de près.

Sirius tombait. Il vivait encore.

Severus accéléra l'allure.

Voldemort levait sa baguette. Les mots fatals au bord des lèvres.

Severus se jeta devant Sirius. Il se tourna vers son ancien maître. S'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Qu'importe il était trop tard. La lumière émeraude quitta la baguette du Lord. Le souffle de Severus se coupa dans sa gorge sèche. Il se tourna vers Sirius. Il ne semblait pas s'être encore rendu compte de quoi que se soit. Encore étourdi par le sort précédent.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la dernière fois.

L'_Avada Kedavra_ frappa Severus de plein fouet. Les yeux argents de son amant fut la dernière image qu'il vit.

Sirius sentit l'air quitter subitement ses poumons. Il semblait soudain devenu sourd. Il n'entendait plus rien. Inerte, comme déconnecté de la réalité, il regarda le corps de Severus s'écrouler au sol. Ce qui se passa ensuite, il l'ignorait. Et ne l'intéressait pas.

Il ne quittait pas le visage blême de Severus. Ses paupières à moitié baissées. Ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'absence de peur ou de surprise sur ses traits. Juste calme et déterminé.

Il tendit la main. La peau était déjà froide. Il glissa ses mains sous ses épaules, le souleva et le ramena contre lui. Comme s'il espérait ainsi le réchauffer.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre un cri. Quelqu'un qui appelait son nom. Mais le son ne venait pas de Severus. Cela n'avait donc pas d'importance.

Il se sentait tellement vide. Son coeur pourtant cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'il s'étonnait presque de ne pas voir le corps de Severus vibrer sous ses assauts. Il resserra son étreinte. Sa gorge sèche se noua. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient secs. Il mordit sa main jusqu'au sang. Il le sentit à peine.

Comme les mains qui agrippaient ses épaules, qui le secouaient. De plus en plus fort. On criait. On le gifla; il daigna enfin relever la tête. Son interlocuteur tournait le dos au soleil. Une ombre familière; il fronça les sourcils. Harry.

-Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'entends ?

Le soleil s'éteignit. Était-ce possible ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le noir remplaça la lumière trop forte. Il préférait cela. Avant de se laisser tomber dans la trompeur des ténèbres, il comprit en voyant le corps de Voldemort que l'Ordre et Harry avaient gagné la guerre. Mais cela l'importait si peu soudainement.

Les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine vide. Les rideaux tirés. La chambre plongée dans le noir. Le froid. Les mains glacées aux doigts entremêlés. La respiration difficile mais toujours présente. C'était justement cela le problème. Pourquoi lui respirait ? Pourquoi _lui_ ne respirait plus ?

Il avait cessé de pleurer. Ses larmes ne servaient à rien. Elles abondaient, se tarissaient et rien ne changeait. Cette eau salée ne servait à rien ; juste à extérioriser la douleur. Mais elle restait à l'intérieur. Elle rongeait tout sur son passage. Elle s'installait. Imprégnait sa marque. Marque au fer rouge qui resterait, rappellerait à jamais la douleur, poursuivrait le travail de la douleur quand on la croirait partie. Mais la souffrance ne partirait jamais. Elle était plus que décidée à rester. L'âme et le corps étaient devenus son royaume. Elle y imposait sa dictature ; éternelle, rigide, froide, cruelle, autoritaire. On ne pouvait que courber l'échine, exposait sa nuque, son âme, son coeur. Se soumettre à son pouvoir. Elle, on ne pouvait la battre. Le combat ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. La soumission, la résolution. Seules options possibles. Non, des obligations qui oppressaient.

Ce poids sur les épaules et le coeur. Fardeau éternel. Fardeau aux grands yeux noirs à la fois cruellement absents et horriblement présents. La mort serait peut-être la délivrance. Mais qu'apporterait-elle ? La fin de la douleur ou son prolongement ? Qu'était la mort ? Quel visage cachait-elle ?

Ô Mort coupable qui s'amusait à présent qu'elle avait fait son oeuvre à montrer une figure bienveillante et salvatrice ! Elle avait apporté la souffrance et proposait maintenant de la faire taire. Sincère ou hypocrite ?

Un ricanement amer s'échappa des lèvres sèches de Sirius. Les larmes avaient laissé leur empreinte sur ses joues creuses. Sa respiration restait tremblante, un peu précipitée et surtout irrégulière. Ses doigts se tordaient à lui faire mal. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Comme si son corps se mourrait. Mais il vivait. La douleur intérieure, ces maudits battements de coeurs, ce souffle froid et léger le lui rappelaient avec la plus grande cruauté. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, tels ceux d'un animal traqué. Trop de vide. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Il ne pouvait rester là. Il se leva. Trop brusquement, trop rapidement. La chambre tournoya. Le décors se troubla. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête. Tout se stabilisa. Il fit un pas, deux pas. Ses jambes tremblaient mais le portaient sans mal. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Ce lit vide ne l'avait pas toujours été. Surtout la veille. Les draps étaient restés défaits. Cette vue, ce fut comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Il vacilla, se retourna brusquement.

Les lourds rideaux sombres masquaient les fenêtres. Barraient le chemin à la lumière. À l'extérieur. Extérieur heureux, inconscient. Le soleil brillait trop fort pour lui. Lumière et joie étaient trop opposés à ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop insupportable. Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de rire alors qu'il pleurait. Pas le droit de crier leur joie quand il hurlait sa douleur.

Il se détourna à nouveau. Il tremblait plus que jamais. Il releva la tête, la mâchoire serrée ; à s'en briser les dents. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sous ses paumes. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était sale, son image sombre, terne, déformée. Infidèle, mais saisissante.

Une pluie d'étoiles rougies s'écroulèrent sans grâce sur le tapis usé. Sur le miroir subsistaient avec mal quelques éclats aux extrémités. Le cadre en bois était même fissuré.

Le verre qui avait pénétré dans sa chair, il ne le sentait pas. Était-il condamné à ne ressentir que la perte de... ? Le prénom se coinça dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à le penser, le dire était donc à oublier. Et s'il était destiné à oublier ? Il ne voulait pas oublier. Surtout pas. Il préférait les souffrances de l'Enfer à l'oubli.

À ses pieds, les éclats de verre se brouillèrent. Scène trop familière. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler tout de suite. Pas si tôt. C'était trop tôt. Comment supporter ? Il s'éloigna précipitamment. Faillit trébucher. Il retrouva, avec la même vivacité qu'un automate, le coin le plus sombre qu'il s'était forcé de quitter quelques instants auparavant. Finalement, il n'y était pas si mal. Il ferma les yeux. Les ténèbres, aucun souvenir sous ses yeux. Ainsi serait sa vie à présent ? Les ténèbres et la crainte que la souffrance ne s'accentue.

Combien de temps restait-il ainsi ? Immobile dans le noir et le silence ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte et que deux personnes étaient entrées dans son antre. L'une d'elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, l'autre resta derrière.

-Sirius ? Sirius ?

C'était la voix de Remus. Du moins le croyait-il.

-Sirius, réponds s'il te plaît.

Là c'était Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Remus était à ses côtés et Harry demeurait un peu en arrière. Voyant qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité, Remus en profita pour parler.

-Sirius, il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Te laisse pas aller.

Il lui demandait de se battre ? À quoi servait de se battre quand on avait aucune raison de combattre ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui demandait ? Il était tellement fatigué ! Et il n'avait plus personne pour le pousser à poursuivre. On ne lui avait rien laissé.

Severus était parti sans rien laissé derrière lui. Il ne reviendrait pas. Sa présence qu'il aimait tant l'avait brutalement quitté. Son souvenir le hantait, le torturait. Mais il n'avait plus que ce souvenir qui semblait devenir de plus en plus flou. Il espérait qu'il ne partirait pas lui aussi. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais pourquoi faire ? Le peu de forces qui lui restait, ce souvenir les lui volait. Qu'espérait-il ? Que cette plaie à l'âme et au coeur finisse par le tuer ? Peut-être.

-Sirius, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Je sais que tu souffres...

Qu'en savait-il ? Avait-il perdu Tonks ? Non. Alors espérait-il qu'il le croit quand il prétendait savoir ? Si tel est le cas, il se faisait de grandes illusions.

-Sirius, Severus n'aurait pas voulu que tu laisses mourir de cette façon.

Un sursaut de colère le prit. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce que penserait Severus ? Il était mort et ses pensées avec. Plus personne ne pouvait savoir et encore moins deviner. De plus, il était parti sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il allait ressentir. De la peine qu'il engendrait. S'il en était là, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Alors, pourquoi devrait-il se soucier d'une estimation de ses pensées ?

Remus s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Harry également. Il avait pensé à voix haute ? Apparemment. Qu'importe. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

-Sirius, Severus s'est sacrifié pour te sauver la vie. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Il a préféré mourir plutôt que te voir mourir toi. Ne meurs pas maintenant, sinon, lui, serait mort pour rien. Ne me dis pas que tu accordes aussi peu d'importance à sa vie ?

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Une douleur aigu attaquait son crâne. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, pressa sa tête comme si cela allait atténuer la douleur. Une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge. Sa respiration se fit plus précipitée.

-Laissez-moi seul. S'il vous plaît, s'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix rauque.

Sans discuter, Remus quitta la pièce. Mais Harry, lui, se rapprocha.

-Sirius, je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

Il paraissait plus que sincère, mais son parrain ne lui accorda aucun regard. Résigné, il s'en alla à son tour.

Sirius se retrouva alors au même point de départ. Seul dans les ténèbres, la souffrance et la mort. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

La fenêtre qu'il savait soigneusement fermée claqua. Il se redressa d'un coup, encaissa une douleur à la nuque. Une ombre à quelques pas semblait attendre qu'il réagisse à sa présence. Il se leva, eut un vertige. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de se défendre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? questionna t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

La silhouette sombre était grande et fine. Elle fit un pas en avant. Elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit et se déplaçait avec la même grâce et discrétion qu'un félin. Comme un prédateur. Mais Sirius n'avait pas peur. Si c'était cela la mort alors tant mieux.

L'intrus rejeta la capuche qui dissimulait ses traits. Il était dos à la fenêtre et donc à la seule source de lumière. Sirius ne distinguait rien de son visage.

-Je ne suis que messager. Je me nomme Youri et suis vampire. Au même titre que Valendra, je vous ai sorti de l'Arche car on m'avait donné des ordres. Aujourd'hui, On estime que vous avez droit à des réponses et On m'a envoyé.

-J'en ai rien à faire, cracha Sirius. Vous pouvez repartir.

-Ça concerne Severus Rogue.

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

-Vous n'aurez jamais dû entrer dans l'Arche, Sirius Black, poursuivit Youri imperturbable. Ce n'était pas votre destin. Vous étiez sensé durer plus longtemps.

-Quel rapport avec Severus ?

-J'y arrive. En soi, votre disparition ne changeait pas grand chose et On aurait pu passer l'éponge. Mais un changement qu'On ne pouvait tolérer aurait eu lieu. Votre histoire avec Severus Rogue n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Il est interdit de séparer deux âmes soeurs avant que leur amour ait débuté. Vous n'êtes revenu que pour cela. Le vrai destin a poursuit alors sa course.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Severus Rogue devait mourir en voulant vous protéger. Par amour pour vous. Si vous étiez déjà mort et qu'il vous haïssez, vous admettez que la fin qui était prévue pour lui est assez problématique.

-En fait, vous m'avez fait revenir que pour le tuer !

-Seulement en partie. Il y avait la loi sur les âmes soeurs. Je répète que nous – les vampires – n'avons fait qu'obéir. Ce n'est pas pas nous qui décidons de tout cela. Lorsque nous nous rebellions, vous avez pu voir le résultat avec Valendra.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ?

-Déjà parce qu'On me l'a ordonné et deuxièmement pour éviter que vous vous faîtes les nerfs sur moi.

Sirius eut un rire amer. Il se sentait beaucoup trop faible et découragé pour se battre contre un vampire.

-J'aurais préféré que vous me laissiez derrière le Voile. Au moins, Severus serait toujours vivant.

-Non, il aurait été tué par Voldemort à force de tortures. C'est vous qui l'aviez sauvé de cette mort en le faisant évader. De plus, il n'aurait jamais connu de vrai moments de bonheur comme il en a connu avec vous. C'est ça que vous auriez préféré ? Que Severus Rogue vive une vie sans bonheur et finisse dans les pires souffrances ? Vous lui avez fait découvrir l'amour et le bonheur et sa mort a été rapide et douce. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser.

Le vampire se retourna et prit la forme d'une chauve-souris. La fenêtre s'ouvrit toute seule. La créature se glissa sans bruit dans l'ouverture et la vitre se referma derrière elle.

Sirius resta immobile et debout au centre de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment reçu de réponse de son point de vue. Mais il s'en fichait totalement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien.


	23. Chapter 23

**L'Épilogue de la Rose**

Le soleil se couchait sur Poudlard. Le ciel se teintait de rouge et les nuages de rose. Les ombres sur le sol s'étiraient, semblait-il, à l'infini. Comme l'ombre de ce vieil homme qui traversait péniblement le parc.

Plus de quarante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille finale. Le temps avait fait son travail. Les sorciers avaient oublié et poursuivaient leur vie. Mais pas tous. D'autres restaient en arrière, vivant plus avec les morts qu'avec les vivants. Ils survivaient avec difficulté. Sirius Black était de ceux-là. C'était lui qui se dirigeait à pas claudicants vers les deux tombes qui s'élevaient dans l'herbe humide.

L'une était grande, blanche et majestueuse. C'était celle de Dumbledore. Mais l'autre, plus modeste et plus sombre, attirait l'attention de Sirius, tel un aimant. Pourquoi ? Car en son sein reposait Severus Rogue.

La respiration courte, Sirius s'appuya sur le marbre gris. Sa main flétrie et tremblante caressa les contours des lettres dorées qui composaient le nom de son défunt amant. La pierre était froide.

-Bonsoir Severus, fit Sirius d'une voix grelottante. Tu vois, je suis toujours là. Je n'ai pas oublié une seule fois. Pourtant, j'oublie souvent ces derniers temps. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. J'ai quatre-vingt-deux ans maintenant. Et je suis encore là. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je passe plus de temps chez le médicomage que chez moi. C'est plus que pénible. De toutes façons, tout est devenu pénible depuis que tu...

Sirius se tut. Il inspira un grand coup comme si cela effacerait ses dernières paroles. Un faible sourire qui sonnait faux et triste trancha son visage abîmé.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je le sens. Harry n'aime pas que je parle comme ça. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Pour tout dire, ce sera un soulagement pour moi quand le moment viendra. J'espère que tu m'attends toujours, que tu n'as perdu patience.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa canne. Sa vue se brouilla. D'un geste machinal, il essuya les larmes qui pointaient.

-Que veux-tu ? Je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitué. Tu me manques toujours autant. Le temps passe et reste le même pour moi.

Son souffle se bloqua un instant. Il releva la tête. La rebaissa. Il était temps.

-Sev...

Il soupire.

Un vent léger dispersa lentement les nuages. Les rayons sanglants firent briller le nom de Severus.

-Après toutes ces années, j'ai encore parfois du mal à prononcer ton nom, reprit Sirius avec un rire amer. Il faut que je parte. Je reviendrais l'année prochaine. Comme tous les ans. Si je suis encore là. Si tu savais comme je maudis et bénis ce jour de juin ! Il m'a arraché à toi il y a quarante ans. Et aujourd'hui, il nous réunit. Au revoir.

Il se redressa. Harry l'attendait, comme tous les ans, à l'entrée du parc dans un silence religieux. Il empoigna sa canne, prêt à refaire le parcours du combattant qu'était devenu la traversée du parc de Poudlard. Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche. Sirius Black se pencha une dernière fois, et comme chaque année, il déposa, juste sous le nom de Severus Rogue, une rose noire.

_**Fin**_

_Et voilà, après deux ans d'écriture,_ Deux Âmes Entre la Haine et l'Amour_ est terminé. J'espère que la fic vous aura plue du début jusqu'à la fin. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic entièrement consacrée à la romance et parfois j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Au début, elle ne devait même pas être publiée. Je m'ennuyais, j'avais une feuille et un crayon alors j'ai écrit le premier chapitre. Tout simplement. Le reste est venu petit à petit et sur un coup de tête, je l'ai publiée. _

_Pour ceux qui ont besoin d'éclaircissement à propos de la « personne » qui a fait sortir Sirius du Voile, la réponse est dans le chapitre deux : _A croire que le destin faisait tout pour les séparer. Mais tout cela n'était que le début. Car la décision du destin était tout autre. _Je sais que ça peut paraître tordu, mais j'ai tout simplement personnifié le Destin. Donc, on peut dire que c'est un dieu, le dieu du destin. J'espère que la réponse ne vous déçoit pas. _

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée tout le long de la rédaction. Encore merci. En espérant vous revoir dans d'autres fics,_

_Morghana. _


End file.
